Our Time Now
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: When Mackenzie Spinelli's Great Grandmother gets sick she is suddenly uprooted from the life she knows leading to a new friend and a reunion that will rock her parents world AU NextGen fic
1. Meet Mackenzie

**Our Time Now**

_The idea for this had bounced along for a bit and I hope I can pull this off...This is AU future material and I still don't own GH_

_

* * *

_

Leaning against the wooden back of her father's antiquated desk chair she flipped on his computer and let her manicured hands race across the keys a mile a minute. Pulling a loose strain of her long curly blonde hair from her deep ocean eyes she suddenly felt a nervous knot in her stomach letting her know something wasn't good.

"Mackenzie Georgiana Spinelli," her father's voice rang from behind her, "What are you doing and please do not say hacking into the schools mainfraim."

She turned to look into the matching eyes of her father who looked real good for being almost fourty.

The sixteen year old gave him her patent pout a perfect combonation of beoth her mothers and fathers pouts which her mother had once told her could have her get away with murder while her father commented not to encourage her.

Sure she knew all about her parents past. Her father a computer genious and social outcast and her mother the quintecential mean girl met and became friends after a series of most unfortunate events. Then one night in a moment of weakness they slept together and conceived her through share accident. Sixteen years later her mother was Editor in Chief of Crimson Magazine and her father was a High School English Teacher and Part time Private Investagator who were so in love it was sickning sometimes to watch.

"I've become immune to the pout."

"Come on dad, you were the Jackal..."

"Were excuse me, I still AM the Jackal anyway were you hacking the schools mainfriem or not."

"I was...come on dad, I know you mean well be making my scedual all AP's but seriously I'm realy not all that smart."

"Yess you are."

"And besides with all that extra work it might put a strain on me with Drama Club..."

He then pouted back to her.

"Fine, I will change your schedule...HOWEVER."

"However."

"You have to keep two AP's...My class and a class of your choosing."

"History," she said with no thinking whatsoever.

Nodding he motioned for her to remove herself from his chair and so she did.

Typeing away he soon looked over to her.

"Your mom is in the office today and it's a nice day, I don't have a case, it's summer...how about I take you for some icecream."

"As much as I'd love for that I kind of have plans."

He looked over at his girl. She was dressed in a pair of light blue flipflops and matching tanktop and a white skirt. He cold see traces of her black and white dotted bikini underneath.

"So heading to the boathouse with Maddie."

"Boathouse yes, Maddie no."

He rolled his eyes, there was only one other person besides Maddie Drake that he could think of but before he could ask the doorbell rang and Mackenzie ran to get it.

He watched as she opened the door to see a young man also about sixteen with long messy black hair and Topaz eyes wearing a pair of kaki shorts and an open plaid top.

-

It wasn't Landon Zacchara's name that agitated him it was the fact that it was a teenage boy wanting to be alone with his baby. Sure Landon and Mackenzie were born just days apart and Lulu and Johnny were close family friends it was a principal thing. Even though Mackenzie insisted Landon was practically her brother he kept playing his wife saying those exact same words to him all those years ago.

"Landon."

"Mr.Spinelli."

The two men looked at eachother as Mackenzie grabbed her bag and hugged her dad before they headed out.

--

"I know your family is friends with mine but I sware your old man hates you."

"He hates any guy withing a 5 mial radious of me take no offence."

He grined his perfect smile at her.

"So anyway Spinelli do they know about New York yet."

"yea Zacchara like I can so go up to my parents and say guess what, I was accepted for a semester exchange at a theater conservatory in New Youk. My mom would be thrilled but dad."

"Doesn't want to see his little girl grow up."

"Exactly, you see he never had a family until he had me."

"Yea well both my parents had families and they are just happy I didn't go crazy like them."

She slugged him playfully as he slipped a CD into his jeeps CD player.

"I made this before I left."

The soft sounds of classical piano filled the car.

"Is this you."

He nodded.

You see despite Landon's good looks he was kind of a geek in his own right. He was a musical prodigy like his father though unlike his father he was encurraged to explore his talents.

"This isn't the way to the boathouse."

"That's cause we aren't going there."

"Then where are we going."

"Spence is home and wanted me to drop by Spoon Island."

She smiled.

"Do you think he'd let me ride, I've missed rideing so much."

"I don't see why not."

Mackenzie squeeled and gave Landon a small hug causeing butterflys to fill up his stomach as they made their way toward the launch.

--

**TBC**


	2. Daze of Summer

**Our Time Now**

_The idea for this had bounced along for a bit and I hope I can pull this off...This is AU future material and I still don't own GH_

_

* * *

_

Stepping off the launch and onto Spoon Island they were immediately greeted by a young man of nineteen with deep brown eyes and short dark hair. He spotted the duo and his eyes immediately turned to the young blonde.

"This can't be little Kenzie Spinelli."

She smiled and nodded heading over to him allowing for him to lift her up.

"You grew like what three inches since Christmas."

"Three and a half actually Spence."

The older teen laughed putting her down.

"So, why didn't you come home sooner I missed you."

"Me or the stables."

"Bit of both."

He laughed running his hand through his wet hair and smiling at her.

"Spring Break I was on a ski trip with some of the guys from school then the beginning of Summer I was in Grease for a bit then was back on campus taking a few summer classes."

"Summer Classes."

"They are a mandate in my program, plus if I want to get a good internship next year..."

"So the Prince is working for his wealth I see."

He shrugged.

"What can I say, I don't want to be known as a trust fund baby and besides Jasper Jacks has already made me this irresistible offer at this accounting firm he owns in LA."

She smiled.

"Good for you."

"Anyway Molly is here too, she's in the stables if you want to ride."

"You know I do."

Messing with the elastic on her wrist she turned to Landon.

"Coming Zacchara."

"I'll take a pass I want to talk to my cousin for a sec."

Kenzie nodded and headed toward the stables.

--

As soon as she left Spencer looked over at Landon.

"You're in love with Kenzie aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

He nodded.

"Man I shouldn't like her I mean we've been together since the fetal stage, we were born like 72 hours apart, she's like my twin I can't be feeling the way I do."

"You're a teenage boy she's a teenage girl and a very good looking one at that."

"Don't tell me your in love with her too man."

"No, but I agree she is cute."

"So what am I supposed to do, I mean she's beautiful and smart and funny and can have any guy if she chooses to. How do I get her to want me?"

"Well you could tell her that you like her for a start."

"How Spence."

"You'll know when the time is right, doesn't PCH have like a back to school dance."

"Hmmm I love the way you think, ask her to the dance, take her to Kelly's afterwards and confess my feelings over a chocolate Sunday."

Spencer shrugged.

"It could work or you could tell her here and now."

"You think I should go for it."

"You never know until you try."

He nodded.

--

Kenzie entered the barn to see a beautiful brunette girl combing the mane of one of the purebred horses.

"Hey Moll."

"Hey Kenz so how've you been."

"Pretty good."

"So you here alone."

"Landon is somewhere."

She nodded giving her a look.

"What's the look for."

"It's just you and Landon seem pretty close."

"He's my best friend."

Molly simply nodded.

"What he is."

"Yes but have you ever thought you could be...I don't know more."

"I don't like Landon in that way, he's my best friend, practically my brother, no sexual attraction what so ever. Besides I'm only sixteen."

"Yes but Raylene Hunter is fifteen and pregnant."

"Yes but Raylene is a skank, I can't believe her and your cousin..."

"I know, I can't believe Morgan either getting a minor knocked up like that."

"She's keeping the baby right."

Molly shrugged.

"I heard she moved in with some relative of her moms in Ohio so who knows."

Kenzie nodded.

"So are we going riding or what?"

She looked down at her flip flops.

"Sensible shoes would help."

"Your in luck, I have an extra pair and we wear the same size."

Molly handed her a pair of boots that were in the corner and she headed on the horse.

--

As the girls were sitting on the horses the guys entered the stable.

"So did you go for a ride yet," Spencer asked.

"Not yet, we were about to hit the trails want to join us."

"We'll pass," Landon said, "but you'll come to the lake later."

"Defiantly."

He smiled at Kenzie as she and Molly rode away.

"Come on Zacchara," Spencer said dragging his cousin to the lake.

--

After going on their trail ride the girls joined the guys and began stripping out of their cloths and down to their bathing suits. Landon's eyes instantly turned to Kenzie's perfectly toned body as she let her blonde hair fall down her back. Dipping her foot in the water she pulled back.

"Cold."

"Don't tell me you're scared of a little water."

"I'm a Spinelli, Spinelli's don't get scared."

"Right, except for clowns."

"Hey, I was three and besides my Coulrophobia was totally inherited from my father."

The trio looked at her and rolled their eyes.

"Coulro-what-ia," Spencer asked.

"Coulrophobia, fear of clowns..."

"Chilling with you Kenz is always a vocabulary lesson, but then again with your father..."

"What's wrong with my dad?"

"Nothing...he's what do you call it..."

"Eccentric," Spencer said.

Molly nodded.

"Eccentric that's the word...I don't mean for you to take offence."

"None taken."

"So, are you coming in or am I going to have to pull you Spinelli."

Kenzie looked at him with her taunting deep blue eyes causing Landon to reach up to her and pull her into the lake causing a scream followed by extensive giggling.

--

The foursome had a blast spending the afternoon in the small lake on the grounds of Spoon Island laughing and talking about nothing and everything. Well everything that is except for what Landon wanted to say.

Soon the two best friends said their goodbyes to Spencer and molly and made their way off the island and back to Landon's jeep.

"I had a blast today, did you Zacchara."

"Yep a blast, say want to grab a bite at Kelly's, perhaps an ice cream."

He smiled thinking to himself she would say yes and that he would confess his love to her like he planed out in her head.

"Can I take a rain check?"

"A rain check."

"Summer is almost over and Dad will be back to grading papers and stuff soon, I thought that maybe we could pop some popcorn stick Chinatown in the DVD player and have father daughter time."

Landon nodded feeling rejected as he pulled up in front of the Spinelli home.

"Well then this is your stop...latter Spinelli."

"Later Zacchara," she said bumping fists with him and doing their secret hand shake before getting out of the jeep and entering the house.

--

Entering the living room she was surprised to see both her parents sitting down on the couch.

"I didn't have a curfew did I, it's summer and besides it's still light."

"You did nothing wrong Mackenzie," her father said patting the spot on the sofa next to him for her to sit.

"Did something happen."

Her father nodded.

"You know your great grandmother Miriam."

The young girl nodded.

"Well sweetheart she's real sick and while you were out at the boathouse..."

She bit her lip realizing she never did go to the boathouse.

"...You did go to the boathouse right."

"Actually I went to Spoon Island and hung out with Spencer and Molly."

Her father just nodded not reprimanding her for not calling with her changed itinerary which was very out of his character which let her know the thing with his granny was real serious.

"Well dear while you were out the doctors called."

"Is she..."

"Dead...not yet...but she's real sick and your father is the only family she has."

She looked at her dad with his same eyes.

"So you're heading to Oakfield for a while huh."

Spinelli looked at Maxie then back to his daughter and sighed.

"Not exactly..."

--

**TBC**


	3. News

**Our Time Now**

_The idea for this had bounced along for a bit and I hope I can pull this off...This is AU future material and I still don't own GH_

_

* * *

_

Spinelli looked at Maxie then back to his daughter and sighed.

"Not exactly..."

"Then what dad, are you bringing her here to Port Charles because if gran is as sick as you say wouldn't traveling be a bad thing."

"What your father is trying to say is that he's not going to Oakfield we all are."

Kenzie blinked and stuck her pinky in her ear.

"I'm sorry I must still have water in my ear mom did you just say we were moving."

"In more or less words your mother did sweetheart."

"But what about mom's job, Tennessee is a long ways away from Manhattan at least Port Charles is just a drive a couple of hours away."

"There is phone and fax and besides I am the editor and have total access to the publisher's private jet for when I need to make it into the city."

"And I already plan to be a substitute over at Oakfield High when I'm not taking care of my granny."

"And what about me what am I supposed to do. Did I tell you I was accepted into a semester exchange at this school for the arts in New York, for residents of the state only...you can't allow me to blow my chances."

"Oakfield High has a drama department I'm sure you'll live."

"I'll LIVE dad; you never wanted me to be an actress anyway."

"I've never said that, I just want you to go to College."

"You and mom never graduated from College and you turned out fine."

"I know we did it's just I want better from my little girl I don't care if you're a drama major I just want to see you get some kind of degree."

She smiled then realized the subject was changed from the move to her future and she grimaced.

"So this move when is it."

"As soon as possible, I mean we have Granny's home so we don't need to find a place to stay and your mother and I have our jobs set up."

He looked over at Maxie who nodded at him.

"As early as the day after tomorrow."

"That soon."

They nodded as she ran upstairs to pack and to cry.

"I think she took it rather well," her father said.

"Damian Millhouse Spinelli do you think that your sixteen year old daughter is really not upset."

He shrugged.

"You obviously have never experienced sixteen year old girls before, take it from me...I was one and she's not ok."

--

Sitting up in the confines of her pale violet room she threw herself across the off white lace comforter of her bed and picked up her pink cell phone. Looking at her contact list she wondered who she should call first. Landon she had to tell face to face so that was out. Maddie Drake was her female Best Friend so that was who she decided to call.

"Hello," said a voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey Maddie."

"Hey, sorry I couldn't go to the boathouse earlier maybe we can do it next week."

"We would up on the island instead and anyway I don't think I can next week."

"Then the week after that, I mean school will already be in session then but Saturday."

"I can't go anytime Maddie this is why I'm calling, I'm moving."

"Moving, where, when..."

"Oakfield as soon as the day after tomorrow."

"That sucks."

"I know."

"I mean who else can I babble on and on about my crush on Jake to."

"I'm sure you'll live, and besides Landon isn't going anywhere."

"Yes but Landon is a guy."

"Yes but he might as well be one of the girls."

Maddie thought about how the trio of her, Kenzie and Landon were joined at the hip at school. Her the sole member of the dance team that wasn't a ditzy bimbette, Landon the musical prodigy I Orchestra and Marching Band and Kenzie the actress.

"I'm going to miss you Maddie."

"There are phones in Tennessee right."

"Right, I'll see you before I go."

"You better."

There was a knock at her door.

"I've got to go."

"Bye."

Hanging up she spotted her mother standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in?"

She looked at her mother and smiled nodding.

"I just wanted to know if you were ok."

"A bit shocked but not to upset surprisingly."

"You do understand that his Granny was the only family he really had until he had us."

She nodded.

"I think that is why I'm accepting things as well as I am."

Her mother smiled.

"For being a good sport I'll let you rifle through the sample closet before we go."

"I don't think I'd fit into life in Oakfield dressed in high end couture though I may have to snag a handbag or two."

Maxie nodded.

"I know you work tomorrow morning but after your shift meet me at the office."

"Will do."

The two blondes hugged as Spinelli headed by the door way.

"Look at my two Blonde Ones together."

"Care to join in dad."

Spinelli smiled and headed to the bed to engage in a family hug.

--

The next morning Kenzie entered Kelly's bright and early to work the breakfast shift when she spotted Jacob Morgan standing at the door following her in.

"Maddie called me last night and told me everything."

"And why would you care if I was here or not."

He looked at her with his bluer then blue eyes and ran a hand through his sandy brown hair.

"Because who else is going to be my lab partner."

"Maddie."

"Yes but Maddie isn't afraid of frogs so I don't feel that extra bit of manliness."

Kenzie laughed.

"I'm not afraid I'm just against animal cruelty in fact I re-did the dissections online."

"Online."

"You can do anything online these days."

"Yet you still have to go."

"Afraid so."

Landon had by now entered the diner.

"Landon doesn't know...shhhh."

Jake nodded grabbing his food and heading out.

"So what were you and Jake talking about?"

"School stuff."

Landon nodded.

"I sense something is wrong with you, call it our twin telepathy."

"I'm surprised you didn't hear it already from your parents."

"Oh my god you're going to be a big sister. I mean I thought your parents couldn't have anymore children cause of your mother's condition but I can so picture a little boy with your mother's icy stare and your father's wild hair being all into the books but dressing like a celebrity."

"No moms not pregnant," she said allowing him to sit down as she brought him a cup of coffee.

"Then what is the big news."

"We're moving."

"Moving."

'Gran is real sick so we are moving to Oakfield tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, that was fast."

"We just need to pack the house which shouldn't take too long; in fact dad is already working on it now."

Landon nodded and sat in the booth watching his crush wait on tables all the while wondering if it was the right time to confess his feelings knowing that she was leaving and all. Instead he simply talked to her, let her tell him she didn't want a big hoopla over her going away, no parties and that was an order.

After finishing his breakfast he waited at the diner for her shift to be over.

"So let's make this last day memorable."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't, this is your last day in Port Charles?"

"Yes but I need to stop by moms office then I need to finish packing up my room."

"I can come with, keep you company."

"It will be boring."

He smiled thinking that time with her would be nothing but boring.

"I don't mind really."

"Ok, my shift ends in about an hour."

"I'll wait."

She nodded getting back to work.

--

A long hour had passed for Landon as he watched his angel waiting tables when suddenly she plopped down across from him.

"Are you sure you want to watch me snag a few designer handbags and pack."

"Positive."

She smiled taking his hand and headed to the Crimson Office which after all these years was still located on the Metro Court's third floor. Approaching the office Maxie was sitting in the reception area with Lulu talking about old times.

"And remember how you'd purposefully be late so I got stuck with twice the work."

"I never wanted the job in the first place."

Lulu laughed as the elevator opened and she saw her son enter with the young blonde.

"Landon what are you doing here."

"Helping Kenzie raid the closet."

"Well if you see and cloths for yourself feel free to snag them."

He looked at his kaki shorts and blue polo wondering if his mother thought there was something wrong with the way he dressed.

"I will," Landon said as he and Kenzie headed toward the closet, "no I won't," He whispered to her.

--

Two handbags, a pair of heels and some oversized shades later the duo was done ravaging the closet of Crimson and was now in Kenzie's room packing up things.

"I remember this," Landon said picking up a snapshot of the two of them Maddie and Jake from five years back at a barbeque at Mac's house.

She looked at herself a scrawny little thing of eleven, her hair a shoulder length mess of blonde curls her teeth covered in braces.

"God I'm so glad I got over that awkward phase."

Landon put a half smile on his face as he looking at the photo at himself. His black hair even messier if possible covering his brilliant topaz eyes which were already obstructed by a pair of wire rimmed glasses.

"I liked your hair like that Kenz."

She ran her hand through her long mane and smiled.

"You know, I kinda did too...I think I might cut it off before I start school in Oakfield, start off in a fresh town with a fresh look. Hmm maybe I'll even totally reinvent myself...start referring to myself as Georgiana."

A familiar voice broke the conversation.

"You will do no such thing."

She looked at her dad.

"Well cutting your hair and changing your look is fine...well within reason but your name is Mackenzie...you can use any variation of it but..."

She nodded knowing he had every reason to not want her to use her middle name as a first name. That was a name of a very special woman in both her parents' lives. Her Aunt Georgie who died a tragic death far too young in her life. In fact it was her death that essentially drew her parents from being enemies to friends in the first place.

"Fine no name changes."

He nodded leaving the two friends alone to pack and reminisce while Landon kept trying and failing miserably to tell Kenzie how he felt.

--

**TBC**


	4. Leaving

**Our Time Now**

_The idea for this had bounced along for a bit and I hope I can pull this off...This is AU future material and I still don't own GH_

_

* * *

_

By the following afternoon the moving van was all packed and there was a crowd formed on the Spinelli's lawn.

"I really can't stand to loose my girls," Mac said to Maxie as he smiled at his granddaughter.

"You still have Robin and Maddie to boss around, and besides it's the only family Damian has."

Mac nodded giving her a hug. Pulling back he still couldn't believe how much sixteen years had changed the pair standing before him. First of all his wild child Maxie matured into a beautiful business savvy young woman who was taking the world by storm by not only running the show at Crimson but by also having a small accessory label. And his son in law, if you told people about how he was sixteen years ago, the sidekick to criminal Jason Morgan, a slacker hacker with a wild imagination and even wilder lexicon people wouldn't believe it. Having a child was a major wake up call for him, he slowly began to cut out the jackal-ese until it was non existent except in the presents of his close nit family, he got a real job with a real paycheck and took his mob earnings and invested them in his engagement ring to Maxie and the small two bedroom home that they had still lived in up till now despite her earnings at the magazine which he insisted were to be put immediately into his girls college fund.

While the adults were all reminiscing and saying their goodbyes Kenzie made her way to the corner of the lawn where Maddie, Jake, and Landon were standing.

"I can't believe this is happening for real."

"I know Maddie, what am I going to do without you guys."

"I know what you can do, move into Cam's room."

"Thanks for the offer Jake and tempted as I may be I can't, Grandma Miriam was all my dad had in life before me and mom and I owe it to him."

Jake nodded and hugged her as Maddie gave her one final hug as well.

"I think the wonder twins need to be alone for a bit."

Jake nodded and followed her knowing that Landon was majorly crushing on the young blonde and wondered if this was the time when the truth would come out.

"So this is it huh, you know I didn't think we'd be separated until I left for some ivy league university while you went off to study music at some conservatory in Europe."

"I know, and I think it's you I'll miss most of all."

"I-It will be."

"Yea, I mean we've been connected since birth, your like the only one that truly gets me and can talk me down when I'm being all ultra diva drama queen."

"True," he said smiling his fathers dazzling smile to her before he reached into his messenger bag.

"Anyway I got you a little something."

"You shouldn't have Landon."

"I wanted to, you're my best friend."

He swallowed after saying that because he knew it wasn't what he really wanted to say as he really loved her. Picking up a clear green square he handed it to her.

"What is this?"

"Play it and see."

"It's of you isn't it."

He nodded.

"I love it already," she said hugging her.

He smiled again and pulled back.

"Call me every night."

"I'll try; I mean stupid phone plan isn't too keen on out of state calls."

"Figured as much."

He pulled out a phone card from his pocket.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

-

After a few more goodbyes were thrown around her parents came to her side.

"Kenz honey it's time to go." Her father said coming over to where her and Landon stood and giving him a half smile.

"I'll miss you Landon."

"I'll miss you too," he said as he watched Mr. Spinelli move out of eyeshot and he leaned in to kiss her.

Pulling back she was surprised at the intensity of this kiss her best friend gave her and was speechless.

"Goodbye," she muttered waving, "goodbye."

She got into the car with a strange feeling coming over her. Landon was her friend right, and besides they were states apart, he didn't want something more now did he.

-

Jake headed by his side when the car and van pulled away.

"Did you tell her man?"

"No, I choked...but we did kiss."

"And."

"And I don't now, I mean even if she did find sparks it's too little too late."

"I don't think so, I believe love concurs all and if it was meant to be it will be."

"I hope your right man."

--

She sat in the car and listened to the sweet sounds of his piano filling up her ears lulling her to sleep. Waking up a few hours later she looked up to see her parents giggling and singing to the radio.

"Maximista now I know where our princess gets her talent from."

"Hmmm," Kenzie coughed, "mom, dad can we talk."

Spinelli turned around from the passenger seat and looked at the young blonde.

"What do you want to talk about sweetie?"

"You and mom, when was it that you realized that you were destined to be together."

Maxie laughed.

"Mom what's so funny."

"I think your mother is laughing because well."

"Because we hated I mean hated each other at first. Your father was this wounded puppy dog who followed your aunt Lulu around like she was the last piece of fresh meat."

"Hey I resent that."

"Well it's true."

"I know, but you darling were no better...you were this ditzy little thing and a bitch to boot."

"So that's what you thought of me."

"I didn't call you the bad blonde one for nothing," he said flashing a smarmy grin to her.

"So what changed, when did you realize you were in love dad because I thought you told me you were best friends."

He looked over at his wife who glanced through the mirror to her daughter before nodding to her husband.

"I think she's old enough to hear it."

"Hear what."

"Remember the old pictures I have of my sister."

"Georgie the namesake of my middle name."

"When she died I was a wreck, made worse when my boyfriend at the time Cooper was found hung from the rafter of his apartment?"

"That's horrible."

"That's when I asked your father to find my sisters real killer."

"And I was all why do you want my help."

"And I was all you're the Jackal you're a genius figure it out."

They told her about their relationship, from the time in the sewer to all the ups and downs leading to the depressing July evening of her conception.

"I told your father that I didn't want to ruin our friendship by taking advantage of him sexually."

"And I was a bit depressed because it was my first experience in love making and I thought I did something to offend her, not to mention that I was madly in love."

"And I only thought of him as my best friend."

"And then she found out that she was pregnant."

"And that lead to your father coming clean that he loved me."

"And then your mother came clean telling me she loved me too and she was scared to death."

"And the rest is history, so why did you want to ask about our story."

"No reason," she said thinking back to her kiss with Landon earlier leaning back to close her eyes to rest some more.

--

**TBC**

_I have a brief timeline and a few plot points I tend to incorporate so hopefully updates will for the most part be consistent also I hope you liked my explanation for why Spin is OOC_


	5. Entering Oakfield

**Our Time Now**

_The idea for this had bounced along for a bit and I hope I can pull this off...This is AU future material and I still don't own GH_

_

* * *

_

The car came to a stop finally as Kenzie looked out her window to see a quaint little white cottage which for its age didn't look as decrepit as she pictured.

"We're here sweetie wake up," her father's voice spoke.

"I am up."

Spinelli smiled and got out of the car. Once his Blonde one's followed he led them to the door and knocked.

"Granny its Damian."

The door opened to reveal an old woman who squinted through her pair of tiny wire rimmed glasses at the trio.

"Damian what kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time, I told you you shouldn't have moved back there for some girl..."

"I'm not in trouble Granny, I came to take care of you remember."

The older woman blinked to look at her grandson who wasn't the scrawny troublemaker stoner of eighteen but was a grown man of nearly forty with a family all his own now.

"Right Damian," she said looking to the two blondes who she hadn't seen for three years when she met up with the family in Florida, "Maxie you look lovely as always and Mackenzie my you've grown up to be a beautiful young woman."

"Thank you gran."

"Please call me Miriam, Gran makes me feel old."

Spinelli rolled his eyes, he'd always called her granny and she never seemed to mind before.

Placing her hand on the younger blonde's shoulder the young girl looked up at the older woman thinking she looked extremely healthy and wondered what all the fuss about her was that they had to move to Oakfield for. Meanwhile the older woman looked to her grandson and smiled.

"Damian, I set up the guest room for you and Maxie...and Mackenzie you can have Damian's old room."

The trio nodded as she led them to their respected rooms.

--

As Kenzie entered the room she flipped on the light and looked around to see that that the room was practically unchanged as she looked at the dark walls and looked over at the plastic stars hanging on one side of the wall. Flopping down on the faded plaid sheets she took in the musty sent of the room. Looking at the ceiling she pondered how she'd decorate it, if her father and Granny would let her decorate it. She then eyed bookshelves against the wall which to her surprise was filled to the brim with books. She knew her father had an extensive collection of paperbacks back in Port Charles, he did teach literature after all. She was restless from her hours of sleep in the car and made her way toward the shelve skimming through the titles.

There were books upon books on mythology, astronomy, poetry...pulling out an old battered copy of Romeo and Juliet when she heard the vibration of her cell phone. Making her way over to the desk she reached for her messenger bag accidentally opening the top draw and puling out a small black shoebox.

"Hello," she said as she contemplated opening the box.

"Hey so did you get there okay."

"I did Landon."

"That's good, so how is the homestead."

"Cozy...so anyway Gran or should I say Miriam put me up in my dad's old room and well I found this box."

"Ohhh a box, open it."

"But wouldn't it be an invasion..."

"Kenz, if he left it there it must not be that important."

"True," she said lifting the lid off the box and gasping.

"What, what was it."

"I don't know," she said picking up the plastic baggie contained in the box and examining its contents, "I think its drugs."

"Drugs...your old man."

"I think so...god Landon should I confront him."

"Not yet...wait till the time is right."

The two friends talked some more about everything and nothing however the topic of Landon's feelings didn't come up once.

--

The next week in Oakfield was kind of a blur. Kenzie decided to hide the stash in her closet and wait till she needed leverage. She was her mother's daughter after all. Speaking of her mother Maxie took her shopping for new school cloths as well as some new room decor to match her new room.

Soon it was her first day at Oakfield high and she was coming down the stairs when she immediately locked eyes with her father.

"Hi dad."

"It's weird isn't it?"

"What is dad," she said biting her lip wondering where the conversation was heading.

"You going to school without me."

Kenzie smiled thinking that was weird. Her dad not being a teacher, well at least not a real teacher at the moment. Though it did seem liberating a part of her would miss passing him in the hallway or spending her free periods in his office getting a head start on her homework without the inevitable social interactions of the library.

"You know oddly I'm going to miss it."

He smiled at her looking at her blonde hair which had been chopped to shoulder length and straitened for the occasion thinking that she looked so much like her mother did when he first met her.

"Just do me one favor."

"And that is."

"Don't get knocked up."

She laughed.

"Are you for real."

Spinelli chuckled.

"I can't be too protective, seriously though have fun and don't let the principal call telling me you skipped class to be with a guy."

"Alright dad," she said hugging him and hopping into the drivers seat of her Granny's old car thankful she had her license but wishing she could drive something a bit more current, the car didn't even have an MP3 jack let alone a CD player it still had a cassette drive...who even HAD cassettes anymore.

--

Finally she arrived at Oakfield High. She pulled out the map of the school she was given a few days prior when her she came to the school to get her schedule. Looking down trying to make her way to her first class she wasn't looking where she was going and before she knew it she had crashed into someone. Looking over at the person she collided with she gave a small apologetic smile. He was about her age, perhaps a year younger with sandy blonde hair spiked up with far too much product and deep chocolate brown eyes. He had a very preppy look going for him with his kaki pants and light blue polo shirt and he smiled at her.

"Sorry, I was distracted."

"No it's my fault, I was looking at the map, do you know where room 305 is by chance."

"I do and it's my first class."

She smiled noticing the bright yellow papers that he dropped.

"Here, let me help," she said picking up one of the papers and reading it, "Auditions..."

"Yea, I'm a director...well aspiring anyway."

"What a coincidence I'm an actress."

"You any good."

"I've been leads in many a school play and community theater production."

He looked her over thinking there was something vaguely familiar about the cropped blonde hair blue eyes and stylish wardrobe but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"So, what's the name that I should plan of posting on my first marquee?"

"Mackenzie Spinelli, but please feel free to call me Kenzie or Spinelli or the Jackal." She said laughing at the last part.

"The Jackal," he said in a questioning tone thinking that the name was also familiar to him.

She laughed.

"My dad's old nickname...forget it...so Mr. Director what is your name."

"Do you want the long version or the short?"

"I have time to kill before class."

"It's Frisco Martin Hornsby but I like to go by Marty in fact when I'm eighteen so dropping the Frisco thing."

"Well then Marty care to show me where room 305 AP History is."

He nodded taking her hand and leading her to the room wondering why she seemed so familiar to him.

--

**TBC**


	6. Friends and Family

**Our Time Now**

_The idea for this had bounced along for a bit and I hope I can pull this off...This is AU future material and I still don't own GH_

_

* * *

_

Sitting in the back of the classroom Marty still couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer."

"Um-Sorry, it's just...never mind you're going to laugh."

"I will not tell me."

"You just have this vibe about you."

"What kind of vibe."

"This old school Hollywood vibe, I mean if I didn't run into you before I would stalk you down and beg you to be in my picture."

"What is your picture about anyway?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know, a love story I guess."

She smiled as a dark shadow covered their desks.

"Is there something you want to share with the class?"

"No, sir."

"Well Miss Spinelli, I would advise you not to get caught up in Mr. Hornsby's daydreams."

She nodded and as the older man walked away she giggled a bit.

"Can I see your schedule?"

She nodded handing him the yellow piece of paper from her purse.

"Well at least we have lunch period together."

"That's good.

"Do you need me to draw you a map."

"That would be nice thank you."

He nodded and began to sketch out a map of the hallways a smile upon his face.

-

During Lunch period she entered the cafeteria feeling eyes on her. Looking down she checked to see if the fly of her jeans was unzipped which it wasn't. Then she realized that it was because she was the newbie. Taking a deep breath she looked across the room to see his smiling face waving her over.

"So," he said, "how was your day so far."

"I'm alive aren't I?"

He chuckled showing off a brilliant white smile.

"That you are."

"So is it just you or do you have an entourage."

"Nope just me, I'm kind of a rebel."

"A rebel."

"Well not really a rebel, kind of a dork actually."

"You don't look like a dork."

He grinned and shook his head.

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

She nodded thinking back to Landon who was insanely gorgeous but at the same time was a huge band geek.

"So Marty how long have you been in Oakfield."

"Let's see, I'm sixteen now...probably like five six years. Before then I lived in Europe. My dad told me he lived there with his mom when he was a kid but that at least he gave a damn about me. Well that was when he wasn't working at BBC or on independent films leaving me with camera equipment and his old DVD collection."

"And your mom."

"If I told you about mom, I'd have to kill you."

"I'm sorry is she..."

"Dead...no...Actually she works at the hospital, well rather she volunteers, runs the daycare and stuff."

"That's cool."

"So what about you, what's your story."

"My story, well it's not as dramatic as you may think, no I come from a small town in upstate New York. My mom is a magazine editor and my father is or rather was an English teacher."

"Was."

"He's on the sub list now while he takes care of his granny."

"Oh...so, leave anyone behind."

"Lots of people."

"Anyone special."

"Man you ask allot of questions."

He laughed as she began to talk about Landon, Maddie, and Jake for a bit until the bell rang.

"So, are you free after school or shall we pick this up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow I think, hmmm maybe we can meet up someplace after school to talk about your little movie that is if I got the part."

"I was going to have you audition first but yea you got it."

The bell rang and she waved goodbye to him.

--

Entering the house with her bag on her shoulder she spotted her mother sitting on her laptop looking over magazine business while her father was on the couch reading granny something.

When the door opened he looked up.

"Hi sweetie how was your first day."

"It was good."

"So," Maxie said turning on her chair to look at the girl, "did you make any friends."

"Not really, well there was this guy."

Her father rolled his eyes not liking where this was going at all.

"His name is Marty and he wants me to be in this movie he's making."

Maxie cringed thinking back to her first sexual encounter.

"Absolutely not."

"But mom you were the one who encourages me to follow my acting dreams."

"Fine, but at least let us meet the guy before you wind up naked all over the internet."

"Naked, what mom, no it's nothing like that."

"Still, I think we should meet him first," her father said in a concerned tone.

"Geez dad I just met the guy I don't want to scare him away."

She felt the vibration of her cell in her pocket and picked it up smiling.

"Hi Landon what's up."

Maxie and Spinelli rolled their eyes, watching her head upstairs to her room as Granny was absent mindedly thumbing through the book that had since been placed on the coffee table.

--

Flopping down on her bed she took in his familiar voice.

"I missed you today at School Zacchara."

Back in Port Charles the young man sighed.

"And I missed you too, can't you come back and move in with Mac or Robin."

"Yea right, first of all my dad would so not go for it, then there is the fact that I need to be her for gram."

"But if this were just a move, would you consider..."

She cut him off.

"And besides I just got cast in a movie."

"A movie, in Oakfield, Tennessee."

"Ok, more like a student film but still..."

The two talked for a good hour though Landon never let his feelings slip as he promised he'd call the following day.

--

Meanwhile across town Marty was sitting in his room working on homework when a head peeped in from the doorway.

"So son," Dillon said, "how was your first day back."

"Good, actually I met this girl and..."

Dillon rolled his eyes.

"A girl, do I need to give you the talk."

Marty laughed.

"No, nothing like that, I mean she's cute and all but, no, she's the perfect girl though to play the lead in my movie look wise and then she tells me she's an actress."

"So it's a transfer student I take it."

"Yea, she just moved here from some small town in New York. Port something or other."

"It wouldn't happen to be Port Charles would it."

"Yea, I think so."

Dillon bit his lip in nervousness wondering who from that town would have a teenaged daughter, if it was someone he knew. And then again why would someone move from there to here. Then it hit him. He vaguely remembered Spinelli mentioning his Granny was from Oakfield but it couldn't be. Spinelli a father of some teenage drama queen preposterous.

"So what's her name?"

"Mackenzie."

Dillon nodded.

"Well if it does amount to more then just an actor director relationship you'd tell me right."

Marty nodded and watched Dillon leave and began to work on his school work and script writing some more.

--

A few days had passed and Kenzie and Marty were becoming good friends.

"I can't believe I would ever meet someone as well versed in classic cinema as you."

Kenzie shrugged sipping her latte as they were after school in the local coffee shop which didn't hold a candle to her 'uncle' Jason's place back in Port Charles.

"What can I say I try? I mean nothing beats a good Friday night when Chinatown or Breakfast at Tiffanies is on."

"Speaking of, tonight's Friday."

"I know."

"So do you..you know."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"No, why...should I be."

"No, anyways I need to stay home, help mom with the magazine and dad with gram and everything."

"So then see you Monday."

"Monday now that's a date."

--

The weekend flew by as did another week of school. This time it was Kenzie who asked what Marty's weekend plans were to which he replied that he needed to finish his script. So after school let out for the week she headed from the coffee shop home.

She had just hung up from her daily call from Landon when her father came in and looked around the room.

"I really didn't notice what you did with the place, seems almost unrecognizable."

His eyes gazed over to the pale lilac walls and the white wicker furniture that now filled the room of his youth as the spotted her sitting cross-legged on her bed book in lap.

"I tried to talk mom into doing a whole room décor section for Crimson and she laughed."

"So, what's new, this Marty character and you becoming serious?"

"No, just friends."

"And classes how are they."

"Fine, so what's with the inquisition?"

"Can't a dad want to know about his daughter's life?"

"Yes, but if there is an agenda involved..."

"Well if you must know I did get a sub job at Oakfield High, man it's going to be weird though you know. The former social pariah now an authority figure."

"Substitute Authority figure."

"Same thing."

Kenzie rolled her eyes deciding to let her father learn the hard way about how students like to slack off for subs.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know so that on Monday you can show me the ropes and all."

She nodded.

"What about gram."

"She's doing okay for now, and you mother's here."

Kenzie nodded giving her father a hug before heading downstairs.

--

**TBC**


	7. Teachers Pet

**Our Time Now**

_The idea for this had bounced along for a bit and I hope I can pull this off...This is AU future material and I still don't own GH_

_

* * *

_

The weekend seemed to go by for her uneventfully except for a few calls she received from her friends back in Port Charles.

Landon called incessantly. He missed her and she missed him. He told her he was trying to convince his dad to get him a web cam and he was refusing. He wanted her to ask, saying that she had Johnny wrapped around her finger causing her to laugh.

"So, let's talk about something else besides you missing me."

"Like what.'

"Like do you have a girlfriend yet?"

'Why would you ask that, unless...have you and that Marty character hooked up."

"Marty and I are just friends."

"I hope so."

"What is that supposed to mean."

"Nothing," Landon said nervously, "anyway talk to you soon."

"Ok," she said hanging up the phone more confused then ever.

--

Monday soon arrived as she headed down to the kitchen to see her father there dressed in a pair of kaki dress pants and a light blue dress shirt, his hair neatly combed and his glasses on his face.

"Looking sharp dad," Kenzie said giving the older man thumbs up.

"Glad you approve," he replied looking at her dressed in a pair of jeans and a black and pink t-shirt her short blonde hair tied in pigtails, "so it's going to be just like old times huh, me and you heading off to school together."

"Yea, old times riding up to school with me dad, there goes the rep I built.'

"Hey, I'm a cool dad."

She kissed his cheek.

"I may think you're the coolest, most rockinest dad on the planet."

"Most rockinest."

She shrugged.

"But you're my dad none the less; I guess it's the principle of the thing."

"So you want to take separate cars."

"Nah, carpooling is good for the environment, but if ANYONE asks you're not my dad, you're my cool sophisticated and devilishly handsome older brother."

"Wow other brother, I was going to settle for uncle."

She giggled kissing his cheek as she headed over to the desk in the corner of the living room where she picked up her bag and headed out to the driveway.

--

The car pulled up to the school and he let her exit first and watched as she made her way toward a spiky haired young man who looked like a ghost from his past though it would have been imposable for it to be him. He was his same age after all. Watching the duo enter the school he stepped out of the car and made his way into the building and toward the office.

When he arrived at the office he could feel the gazes of the female faculty members on him causing him to smile on the inside. The last time he had roamed the halls of Oakfield High he was a social outcast and now he was a stud, happily married, but a stud none the less.

Leaning over the desk in the office he smiled at the young secretary.

"I'm Damian Spinelli; I'm here to sub for the English department today."

As he said this the sound of papers crashing on the ground sounded from behind him. As he turned around he saw an exquisite looking brunette with soft hazel eyes looking flustered. He blinked a bit thinking that she looked so familiar and then it hit him. Her name was Karin Madison, head cheerleader and one of the few people at the god forsaking school who chose to just ignore him as opposed to torment him.

Turning around he smiled.

"Here let me help you."

"No, that won't be necessary," she said pausing, "anyway your not THE Damian Spinelli class of 2005."

"I might be who wants to know."

"It's me, Karin Madison, well Wilks now."

He bit his lip. She married Braden Wilks typical. After all he was the Football Captain and his number one tormentor, well really he didn't physically abuse just use his smarts to write all his term papers.

"Karin, wow, long time no see, so do you teach here."

"Well yea, Math department and you."

"Just subbing for English."

"Well you look great."

"And you, you look as beautiful as you did back then."

"So, where did you go after graduation well besides out of this town, did you make it to the Ivy's or..."

"Sadly no, I wound up in this small town in upstate New York and never looked back."

It was then she noticed the ring on his finger.

"You're married," she said sounding more like a statement then a question.

He nodded.

"For sixteen wonderful years."

"Wow, so any kids."

"Just one, a daughter."

"Oh my god why didn't I put two and two together before, Mackenzie right."

He nodded.

"She so has your eyes, anyway who did you marry do I know her."

"No, she was from the town I moved to."

He reached into his wallet and pulled out a picture of Maxie.

"This is my Maxie."

"She's beautiful."

He nodded as the bell rang.

"Well, I'll see you around Damian."

"I can't wait Karin."

--

First period arrived as Mackenzie and Marty sat down in their seats.

"So who was that man you came to school with anyway, your boyfriend."

"My dad actually."

"What was your car in the shop, you could have called me."

"My dad is subbing."

Marty rolled his eyes.

"What was that for?"

"Does your dad have any idea what he's in for?"

"Well he has taught before."

"Well then at least he knows how cruel high schoolers can be this day in age."

She nodded silently praying that her father wasn't eaten alive.

--

His first few classes were a breeze with his biggest problem was a few girls decided to text across the room to each other even though there was a no cell policy. When he went to reprimand them in his own kind way he couldn't help but overlook at one of their phones to notice they were talking about him. Thinking he should of made a bet with his daughter on how his day would go he was suddenly taken off guard as the loud sound of an alarm began to fill the room.

"Ok," he said, "I don't know the distinction between what alarm is what yet so..."

"It's a fire drill," a boy in the back was saying as the class was running frantic causing him to panic.

Running the Port Charles High fire drill procedures over in his head he was trying to remember if Oakfield High's was the same. So picking up the class list his was able to get the classes attention long enough to make them line up in an orderly fashion.

"Ok," he said over the still light noise of the classes chatter, "anyone know the evacuation route."

Marty stood up.

"I do sir."

He remembered this as the young man with his daughter and smiled.

"Thank you..."

"Marty, Marty Hornsby, I think the class roster lists me as Frisco though."

He nodded as he instructed the young man to lead the way outside.

Once they arrived in the courtyard the faint sounds of the alarm still echoed as they reached their assigned spot which they were to wait if there had been an actual fire. Next to them was Mrs. Wilkes's class which it just so happened was the class Mackenzie was in at that moment. The young blonde looked over at the older man and smiled at him as the older woman at the front of the group did the same thing. He let out a small smile back to them and waited for the alarm to cut off and for the announcement that they could re-enter the school to come which after a few long minutes it did.

-

The rest of the day was uneventful compared to the fire drill as there was a knock on his classroom door.

"Can we come in daddy?"

"I thought it was Mr. Spinelli to you during school hours."

"Well schools over dad, anyway I thought I'd introduce you to my friend...dad this is Marty."

"Marty and I go way back."

"Yea, I helped your dad to survive the fire drill."

"Hey I knew what to do; I just needed to know the proper evacuation route."

"Sure."

"Hey, don't use that tone on my young lady.'

Mackenzie just gave him her look as her father shook his head.

"So what do you crazy kids have planed?"

"We are heading to the coffee house I think right Marty."

"Actually I was thinking the park but the coffee house is fine."

"Marty is going to drive me, I'll see you later dad."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Man that puts a restriction on what can be done now doesn't it."

Spinelli rolled his eyes as Mackenzie laughed.

"Bye daddy."

"Bye Mr. Spinelli."

He waved and watched the two young adults leave.

--

The week slowly progressed and besides a few harmless pranks and the occasional texter the student's weren't that bad. During free periods he was getting reacquainted with his old classmate Karin in the teacher's lounge which was kind of awkward. He learnt that she didn't marry Braden right out of high school like he assumed. No, he left for some big school on a football scholarship while she went to the local community college. She kept mostly to her studies and to a waitress job at the local diner while Braden was on the fast track to becoming a star; he was even offered an NFL deal. Then the accident happened, Braden was apparently hit by a drunk driver and though he survived his injuries prevented him from playing, well at least in a professional level. He moved back to Oakfield after that was taking a few business classes and working at his father's car dealership when the two of them reunited. They went out for a bit and began to court each other and soon they got married. This was ten years ago, he now owned the dealership and volunteered coaching sports while she was working at the High School. They had a cute five year old son Jamie that was the love of her life. He meanwhile told her all about his beautiful Maximista. How they first met and despised one another and then after a series of tragic events became friends then lovers and parents to a beautiful daughter.

Speaking of said daughter he was now knocking on her door on Thursday evening.

"So working hard or hardly working."

"Well this crazy English teacher of mine wants me to read this book that I've read like twenty times before..."

"Hey, I'm just the sub, just following an outline."

She smiled.

"So anyway, Kenz how are you."

"Fine, why do you ask...?"

"I was thinking..."

"This can't be good."

"Hey...anyways I was thinking you should invite Marty over to dinner or something some time, he's a nice kid."

"Oh my god, someone alert the media, the Jackal is not freaking out about his little girl aligning herself with a member of the opposite sex."

"What, Marty is a nice guy, a far cry from the spawn of satin."

"Excuse me but I thought Johnny and Lulu are your friends, and besides you can't stand Jake either."

"First of all Jake is too old for you."

"Two years older bid whoop."

"And second I only like John because he's your mother's friend and Lulu's husband."

"Sure..."

"So, anyway are you going to invite him over or not?"

"Way to change the subject."

He looked at her.

"Fine did I'll invite him, Tomorrow night too soon?"

"Nope, perfect."

--

**TBC**

_Thanks to Tammy over Opposite Attraction for helping me out on this chapter..._


	8. Meet the Parents

**Our Time Now**

_The idea for this had bounced along for a bit and I hope I can pull this off...This is AU future material and I still don't own GH_

_

* * *

_

"Fine did I'll invite him, Tomorrow night too soon?"

"Nope, perfect."

--

The following day Kenzie and her father arrived at school once more and watched her run right to Marty.

"You seem rather chipper this morning."

"That would be because of my dad."

"What did Mr. S do, did he get you that Prada bag you've been eyeing."

"Ha ha, no. He wants you to come to dinner."

"You're happy about a dinner invite."

"You don't know my dad that well do you. Damian Spinelli my seem like a fun laid back happy go lucky kind of guy, but to his teenage girl he's a bit..."

"Overprotective."

"Let's just say you're the first boy he's approved of be being in close proximity to...you must of made some impression."

"All I did was help to take control during a fire drill."

"You sure you didn't impress him with your knowledge of James Bond or something."

"No, but you think he'd be impressed by that."

"Marty if you talked Bond to him he'd be plotting our betrothal."

Marty laughed.

"So, is it a date then?"

"Depends, is this date with you or your father."

"Me, my dad, and his beautiful wife AkA his lovely Maximista."

"Maximista."

She shrugged as the warning bell rang.

--

That evening there was a knock on the Spinelli family's door as Mackenzie went to open it. The young man looked over at the young girl who had changed from her jeans and t shirt from earlier to a stunning black skirt and peach colored blouse. Soon an older and equally breathtaking blonde stood by her side. He looked at the glow of her icy blue eyes and felt a chill, like he had scene the woman before.

"So you must be Mr. Hornsby."

"Marty actually, well that's my middle name my actual name is Frisco but that's a family name and I'm rambling."

Maxie felt a nervous sensation in the pit of her stomach. Frisco was her dad's name and not a common one at that, and he said it was a family name. She knew Georgie her one and only sister was long dead and wondered if her father had knocked up some woman on one of his missions.

"A Family name you say...mother's or fathers."

"Mother's why do you ask."

"No, no reason," she said wondering if she had another sister someplace.

"Marty hey," Spinelli said coming into the room and throwing his arms around Maxie, "welcome to our humble home."

"Thanks again for the invite."

"No problem, I always like to meet my baby girl's friends."

"Dad I'm not a baby."

"You'll always be my wee one."

"Dad stop."

"It's true; you know I remember the day your mother told me she was...you know."

"Dad no..."

"Don't worry, I'll save the story of your mother's frantic announcement that you were on the way for another day."

"In the distant future I hope."

Spinelli chuckled.

-

Dinner went on without a hitch. Marty shared his film knowledge of films which impressed Spinelli and of his tales from Europe which impressed Maxie.

"So what about your parent's," Maxie said, "What do they do."

"My dad was an aspiring film maker like myself, in fact I'm called his mini me."

Maxie smiled thinking that the person that he thought he vaguely resembled was also a film maker.

"And your mom."

"Yea, what about your mom, all you've told me is that she volunteers at Oakfield Hospital...you always change the subject."

"That's because there isn't that much to tell, mom is well mom."

-

They talked and hung out together some more and then it was time for Marty to go.

"Dinner was excellent Mrs. Spinelli."

Maxie smiled.

"Mrs. Spinelli is Granny over here call me Maxie."

"Maxie, right...anyway see you on Monday Mr. S that is if your still..."

"Subbing, nope just for the week."

"Darn, I'll miss you."

"Come by anytime, we can sit and watch movies on the Plasma in the office."

"Sweet."

Kenzie rolled her eyes as she walked her friend out.

"I'm sorry they were embarrassing."

"I don't think they were embarrassing, I think they were real cool...I defiantly see where you get your looks from."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were flirting with me."

"Flirting, no...but your mom is hot."

"Gee thanks."

"So, see you at school Monday or do you want to hang out tomorrow in the park."

She wanted to tell him tomorrow but she couldn't for some strange reason.

"Monday, I got a boat load of homework."

"The burdens of being a genius and taking all honors classes."

Kenzie laughed.

"Well then later skater."

"Later."

They shared a friendly embrace and Marty headed in his car to head home.

--

Maxie felt a tap on her shoulder causing her to jump.

"Jesus Spinelli you scared me."

"I'm sorry Maximista, so were you spying like old times."

Maxie turned to face him and smiled.

"No, just pondering."

"Should the Jackal be worried?"

"So you're the Jackal now."

"I've never stopped being the Jackal," he said massaging her neck with his lips causing her to moan.

"Stop that, your derailing my train of thought."

"Well then it must not be that important."

She chuckled letting all lingering thoughts of his resemblance to Dillon mixed with his father's last name Hornsby as well as the fact that his first name, a family name from his maternal side being the same as her father drift out the window as she let her husband lift her up and carry her to their room not caring that Granny and their daughter were in there at the moment.

--

At school Monday he watched as her familiar car pulled into the student lot as he made his way to it.

"Man I miss your old man's car."

"And it misses you."

"Your funny, so did your parents like me."

"My mom is already picking out my wedding dress."

"Seriously."

"no, but she is working on Crimson's Bridal issue now which is crazy cause it's only September and the Bridal issue is always June."

He chuckled.

"No, dad is already wanting me to ask when you want to come to have a movie night."

He shook his head.

"And I want to know when I can meet your parents."

"My parents."

"Yes, I want to meet the brilliant Dillon Hornsby and your mysterious world saver of a mom."

"I'll see what can be arranged."

Jumping up and down she clapped throwing her arms around him.

--

"You're going to his house," Landon said a few days later on the phone.

"Why not, he came to mine."

"A boy, at your house your dad must of freaked."

"Dad was the one who insisted he came."

"Seriously."

"Seriously, he like was begging me to ask him."

"So I take it this Marty character is gay."

"Why would you say that?"

"I've known you since birth and your dad doesn't trust me."

Kenzie laughed as the two friends bantered long distance some more.

--

She arrived at the Hornsby home and took in the exterior. It looked to be newer then her Gram's cottage yet still simplistic and quaint. Making her way to the door she knocked and an older man opened the door.

"Marty didn't tell me he had a big brother."

Dillon laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm Dillon Hornsby, Marty's father."

"Father, am I being punked."

The man with the same spiky hair and eyes a tinge lighter brown then her friend smiled.

"No, you're not being punked."

He showed her in the house and she looked around. Though from the outside the place looked rather simplistic the inside looked amazing with nostalgic movie posters adorning the walls and beautiful bold colors thought.

"Make yourself at home, can I get you something."

"I'm good."

Dillon nodded and left the room while Kenzie took his words to heart and took a seat. Looking on the mahogany coffee table she noticed a brown leather-bound book. Flipping it open she looked at pictures of two teenagers. One looked to be Marty but upon closer inspection she realized it was Dillon. With him in most of the pictures was a young woman with shoulder length brown hair and the same intense chocolate brown eyes Marty had, his mother she figured. Flipping further now she saw a picture of the brown haired woman with a blonde and froze. It was like looking in a mirror or something. She looked almost like she did except that her stare was the same icy blue as her own mothers.

"That's my aunt." A voice rang from behind her.

"Huh."

"The Blonde, it's my Aunt...mom doesn't talk about her much, I think she died at a young age or something."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, so want to watch something on TV while dad finishes dinner."

"Sure."

"Hold on a sec," Marty said heading to grab the TV Guide while Kenzie pocketed the Polaroid.

--

"What smells good," Georgie Hornsby said entering the kitchen.

"Nothing much," her husband said.

"So, did our son's girlfriend arrive yet?"

"She's not Marty's girlfriend, at least I hope not, anyway there is something I want to tell you."

"Later, I want to meet her."

Kissing her husband on the cheek Georgie made her way into the living room to see her son and a blonde girl.

"Maxie," she whispered under her breath.

"Hey mom."

Kenzie looked up.

"Mrs. Hornsby I presume."

"Please call me Georgie."

"Georgie, that's an interesting name."

"It's short for Georgiana actually."

"What an odd coincidence my middle name is Georgiana."

"It is odd," she said taking a sip from the water glass in her hand, "and your first name is Kenzie right."

"Well Mackenzie, Mackenzie Georgiana Spinelli, a mouthful I know..."

At the sound of her last name the glass fell from Georgie's hand and shattered on the floor.

"Mom, what's wrong."

Georgie was speechless, how could she explain the truth without sounding like a bad person. How could she say that this girl, his friend not only looked remarkably like her sister but bore the same last name as a guy she once knew and loved. Two people who thought she was long dead. It had to be a coincidence right that mixed with the Georgiana thing.

"N-nothing, Marty bring me the dustpan ok."

Marty nodded.

--

The rest of the evening went rather swimmingly though Kenzie didn't much like the fact that Georgie for the most part was speechless and kept glaring at her the whole night.

Walking her on the porch Marty shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"I don't know what was wrong with my mom; she's normally not like that."

"It's ok; I still had a good time."

"So see you Monday then."

"What, not going to ask me out again this weekend."

"If I did would you say yes."

"Maybe."

"Well then want to hang out."

"Sure, come to my house tomorrow, bring Orange Soda."

"Orange Soda."

"Don't question me Hornsby."

He saluted her as she chuckled.

--

Meanwhile Dillon and Georgie were sitting in the kitchen chatting over glasses of wine.

"I told you Oakfield was a bad idea Dillon."

"What do you mean?"

"Kenzie."

"What about Kenzie."

"Her last name."

Dillon wasn't in the room and felt like he was left out of a joke.

"What about her last name."

"It's Spinelli."

"Spinelli, Spinelli is a common name."

Georgie glared at him.

"You know darn well that his Granny lives here, I mean that was where you heard of this town right."

"Well yea," Dillon said recalling back to when he was helping Lulu and her new 'friend' track down who really killed Rick Webber, "your point."

"My point is that she looks just like Maxie except for her eyes...they are his eyes Dillon his eyes."

"Just because her last name is Spinelli and she has his eyes..."

"I don't want to believe my sister and Spinelli got married. I mean not that I didn't...I don't love them both to death it's just they hated each other..."

Marty entered the house hearing the echoes of his parent's fight from the living room.

"I mean what if she is Maxie and Spinelli's daughter Dillon, that means they are both HERE in Oakfield, what if I run into them, how can I explain I didn't die, and that I've been undercover all these years."

She began to cry as Dillon wrapped his arm around her. Meanwhile Marty was stunned. He knew his family had secrets but this was huge.

--

**TBC**

_This chapter was hell on wheels to write and I thank my numerous muses over at Opposite Attraction for the help. I don't know when I'll be updating next cause of real life and fandom dramas hitting a record high..._

_In the meantime check out the fics **Competition **and **Making a Memory** by one of said muse's **gh08shsustyle**_


	9. Spy Game

**Our Time Now**

_The idea for this had bounced along for a bit and I hope I can pull this off...This is AU future material and I still don't own GH_

_

* * *

_

She sat on her bed the following morning looking at her closet. Marty was just coming over to chill and watch DVD's so why all of a sudden did she care how she looked. Picking out a pair of light blue jeans and a pink hooded t-shirt she began to get dressed when her cell rang. Picking up her pink flip phone she smiled.

"Hey Marty what's up."

"I am so sorry Kenz but I can't come over today."

"Why."

"I totally forgot that I have this massive Geometry test on Monday."

He bit his tongue; he didn't want to lie to his friend like this, especially when she was the first and only real friend he had.

"Oh, well then, see you Monday at school, happy studding."

They hung up and she sighed. Sure she didn't take Geometry so she didn't know if he was lying but the tone in his voice seemed fishy. If she didn't have other things on her mind she would of used her PI skills to snoop around to find out what was really going on. Pulling a stain of her blonde hair behind her ear she made her way down the stairs.

"Hannah is that you," the voice of her great Grandmother said. She took a deep breath knowing fair well why Hannah was. Hannah was Miriam's Nurse who stopped in once a week.

"No grams it's just me."

"Who are you again?"

"Mackenzie, your great grand daughter."

"That's impossible, Damian is a punk kid he'll never give me any great grand children."

"Glad to see your awake granny," Spinelli said making his way out of the kitchen with a bottle of water and a Dixie cup, "Kenz can you take that afghan from the couch and cover her."

Kenzie nodded as the old woman turned to the young man in the doorway.

"Damian you've got old."

He chuckled.

"Do I look old, because everyone says I'm surprisingly young looking for my age? Anyway I brought you your meds."

"Thank you sweetie."

Kenzie had tears well up in her eyes knowing the older woman was slowly deteriorating right before her very eyes. Watching as her father attended to her the young woman slipped into her father's office.

--

Meanwhile across town Marty was feeling bad. Kenzie was right in her assumption; there wasn't a test, no. After listening to his parents fight about his distant aunt marring some man with the same name as his good friends last puzzled him. Especially his mother's comment: _how can I explain I didn't die, and that I've been undercover all these years? _He knew his mother was working for the government or something, an organization called the World Security Bureau which was why they were living in Europe. Then when her mother 'retired' they moved to Oakfield which was the last time that he'd ever hear his parents fight before the other night. The fight back then was about why they didn't change their names. His father said no one would ever suspect them using his birthfather's last name and his mother reluctantly agreed. Now there he was, trying to get to the bottom of this. Why did his mother fake a death, was Maxie Spinelli his estranged aunt making Kenzie his cousin. It would explain the strange connection the two of them had; now it was up to him to uncover the truth.

--

She flipped open his laptop looking at an old snapshot of their home in Port Charles. It was taken last fall and she suddenly missed the foliage in upstate New York, September wasn't the same in Oakfield. Clicking on a link she began to surf through his files on something, anything about her parent's past before they had her.

"What did I tell you about using my laptop?"

"Ask."

"So, changing grades again."

"No sir, actually I was looking for something."

"What kind of something."

"I'm curious..."

"Ah yes the busybody gene, got that from your mother."

"Really, I thought that came from being the progeny of the great Jackal PI."

She let her lips curl into his patent pout.

"You know you'll be the end of me, so spill what is it that you want."

"I want to know more about you and mom before well, I came into your life."

"What is there to tell really?"

"I'm sure plenty."

"Well I don't know if I ever told you how we got that house," he said pointing to the screen.

She shook her head.

"Well your mother had just dropped the bomb that she was pregnant..."

-

"_I can't believe you are doing this."_

"_What Maximista."_

"_House hunting, and in this neighborhood."_

"_What's wrong with this neighbor hood, if you're worried about the money issue I'll let you know that despite my simple style I'm worth a pretty penny what with the stipend Stone Cold pays me mixed with other more legal endeavors..."_

"_Your loaded...no back on subject...you know that...'Lucky' lives here."_

"_I am well aware that he lives here and your point."_

"_I faked a pregnancy when I was with him and seeing me pregnant now isn't that kind of insensitive."_

"_I really don't know Maximista, but look at this house, three bedrooms, two baths, huge yard, great school district..."_

_He gave her his pout and she smiled._

"_You've twisted my arm, let's buy it."_

_--_

Fascinating story dad, but the point.

"You know I really don't think there was one I just wanted to tell you the story."

"Well why don't I rustle us up a pair of orange sodas and you can tell me more stories, like about my namesake again, and I mean my middle name not my first."

"You mean Wise Georgie."

"Yep."

"Mian," her mother's voice rang from the living room.

"Your mother needs me."

Kenzie nodded and was sent out of her father's office.

--

Soon Monday approached and her car skidded into the parking lot a bit saddened that he didn't come running toward her car.

"I must have done something to offend him," she thought as she looked across the courtyard at him reading on the stone steps of the building. Grabbing her messenger bag and heading toward the door he looked up at her.

"Long weekend huh."

She rolled her eyes.

"Or is it just dress down day."

She looked down at her blue jeans and white camisole covered with a long red plaid shirt that used to be her father's.

"What, this old thing, no it's just another layer to the complex style of Mackenzie Spinelli."

He smiled as the bell rang.

"So how did the studding go?"

No response.

History class went by in silence and the two of them didn't cross paths again until lunch however when Marty entered the cafeteria he didn't see her at the usual table, in fact he didn't see her anywhere. Marty wondered if she was avoiding him, which if she was he knew he deserved it.

--

After a hellish day at school she longed to come home, pop open an orange soda, thumb through her mom's magazine, whip her dad's ass in a video game or two however a note on the fridge caught her eye.

_Kenz-_

_Your mom is spending the rest of the week in the city for Magazine stuff and I'm at the doctors with Gram. There are some organic enchiladas in the fridge but I'm sure you'd rather have pizza. I left you some cash on my desk and don't bother snooping I set up a firewall that I'm sure even the junior jackal can't hack into. Anyways I'll see you tonight and maybe we can chat about your mother's birthday some. Love ya._

_-Dad._

She let out a little lap flipping on the Style channel and dialing up the pizza place and ordering a cheese pizza on wheat crust before settling down on the sofa trying her hardest not to snoop around.

After her pizza arrived and she ate she decided to do the next best thing.

"Zacchara residence this is Landon speaking."

"Hey Land."

"Kenz, I'm surprised you remembered the little people, I haven't heard from you since Thursday, how was dinner at Marty's."

"Good, I guess...anyway is your mom around."

"You haven't talked to me in days and you call to talk to my mom."

"Well you haven't been calling me every ten minutes do you have a girlfriend."

He rolled his eyes thinking he'd never love anyone but her despite the distance.

"No Friday night the band played at halftime Saturday I was doing yard work then yesterday I went to the pant balling with Jake. I was going to call tonight I swear."

"I believe you, so is Lulu there or not."

"Hold on."

The line went dead when suddenly a female voice picked up.

"Mackenzie what's wrong, what do you need that you can't confide in your own mother, oh my god your pregnant aren't you."

"That would require a sex life aunt Lulu."

"Then why the urgency."

"I just wanted to know about my parents, how they were when you first met them."

"That's an odd question."

"You know I'm all kinds of odd."

Lulu laughed thinking this was Spinelli's daughter after all.

"Well I kind of grew up with your mother, never really liked her much she was a lying scheming bitch. To tell you the truth when she first told your father she was pregnant I thought she was trying to trap him like she tried to trap my brother."

"What do you mean?"

"She faked a pregnancy two or three years before you were conceived, but anyways your father was and well still is one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. He was a bit in love with me actually for a good year and a half. But truthfully and don't tell either of them I've said this but I'm glad that you were the happy accident that brought them together. They defiantly balance each other out and bring out each others strong suits. I mean your mom became less vindictive and your dad became more confident and you Mackenzie you bring out..."

"All the best qualities in both of them."

"You've heard that huh."

"Just a bit. Anyway what can you tell me about Georgie, I mean she was special to my parents but they don't want to talk about her?"

"It's not my story to tell."

"How did I know you'd say that?"

"Is that all."

"I guess."

"Want to talk to Landon."

"Not now, I have homework to do."

"Well then bye sweetie."

"Bye aunt Lulu."

She hung up and felt more confused then ever about the whole Georgie situation.

--

The next few days passed and Marty and Kenzie seemed to still be at an impass. They at least moved back to saying hi in the mornings but during history and lunch they were only engaging in brief small talk. Little did they know both were caught up in their own little worlds.

Friday afternoon finally approached after what seemed like forever and Marty slid over to the seat next to her at the lunch table.

"Hey Kenz how has it been."

"Good, Marty I'm sorry."

"Sorry."

"For being a bitch."

"Who said you were a bitch."

"Me avoiding you, I mean my gran is getting worse and mom is in the city so I've been taking care of dad and..."

"I'm sorry, do you and Mr. S need anything."

"No, mom should be home tonight...anyway this weekend want to hang out at the park and work on your film."

There was a silence.

"Let me guess studding for insert test here..."

"Actually yea, History we both have a test on Monday."

"Crap...I forgot."

"It's ok."

"Well then do you want to study or something?"

"If your place wasn't so hectic I'd say sure...mom's going on a fall cleaning binge."

He bit his lip at his lie.

"Yea my place isn't that good, well if you show up at the library I'll scoot a chair to my study coral."

"Deal."

--

**TBC**

_Ok I'm still kind of blocked it's mid-late September now and I'm debating about skipping time a few weeks till closer till Maxie's birthday or doing one more chapter before that..._


	10. Life and Death

**Our Time Now**

_The idea for this had bounced along for a bit and I hope I can pull this off...This is AU future material and I still don't own GH...Note I may be off timeline wise as to how old Maxie should be but since it is fanfic I am pulling the creative license card. The idea for the dog comes from OLTL if you don't get it feel free to ask..._

_

* * *

_

He never did show up to study for that History exam though both of them knew they aced it. Talk at school that Monday was back to small talk.

"Hi...good luck...how do you think you did..."

Entering her Gran's house which was quickly becoming her home she smiled as she saw her mother's designer suitcases at the door.

Maxie had called telling the family that she would be later then expected coming back from the city.

"Mom, you home," Kenzie's voice rang as she removed her well worn light green hoodie and hung it on the coat tree by the door.

"In the office."

She entered the small room and spotted her mother perched on the black leather desk chair hovered over her laptop, a small furry ball on her lap.

"Mom what's that."

Maxie smiled and turned around allowing Kenzie to notice a small brown dog on her mother's lap dressed in some designer dog sweater.

"This is the newest edition to the family, say hello to Matt Hunter."

"Mom why did you name your dog after that skank Raylene's father..."

Kenzie paused a bit wondering if Matt and her mother had a fling in the never talked about past. That had to be it right, the real story, her mom and Matt Hunter were an item when she had the one night stand with her now father.

"Because Matt Hunter is a dog," Maxie said matter of factly.

"So this isn't a result of some unresolved love affair."

"God no Matt Hunter the person was a prick, I'm surprised Nadine fell for his sorry ass. You know did I ever tell you he ACTUALY wanted me to get an abortion."

"No."

"Yes, he kept going on about how my heart wasn't strong enough and all...like he knew anything about my condition. He then had the audacity to keep saying your father had some kind of mental disability and that he didn't want me to have to deal with the heartache."

"But you had me."

"I had you, no complications what so ever."

Kenzie smiled and gave her a hug.

"So anyways what drove you to buy Matt Hunter, the dog?"

"Actually it was an early birthday present from Federico.

Kenzie smiled thinking of Federico Cabrera the fashion genius that her mother knew when he was just the hotshot to watch for.

"That was sweet."

"I know, and the sweater Matt Hunter has on, a Federico Original. Anyways Freddy wants to know when your prom is because he wants to design your dress."

"I think he has a few more years for that."

Maxie nodded as they had some mother daughter time before Kenzie had to go upstairs to do homework.

-

They did in fact pass their exam and as the week progressed their relationship was like none of the drama existed and they were back to normal.

It was now the weekend again, Saturday to be exact and the two of them finally had a chance to have a weekend together to chill. They were together in the park, Kenzie was walking Matt Hunter while Marty was filming things for his film which he had since decided to make as a documentary and insisted that Kenzie be the co-director because he no longer needed her as an actress to which she had accepted.

They made their way toward a bench and took a seat.

"I still can't believe that designer got your mom a dog," he said petting the him.

"I still can't believe she named it after that ass."

"So there really is a Matt Hunter."

Kenzie nodded telling Marty all the horror stories she knew about Matt.

"Wow."

"I know."

"And yet she named him that anyway."

"Like she said Matt Hunter the person WAS a Dog."

Marty laughed.

"So anyway, I've been thinking something as of late."

"What is that?"

"Well I saw this old photo at your house and please don't kill me but I stole it."

"You stole a photo from my house, of what."

"It was the one of your mom and 'aunt' you know the young blonde woman that your parents think I kind of look like."

"Which the more I let it settle in I defiantly see some kind of resemblance between you and my aunt except that my aunt had these icy blue grey eyes?"

"You mean my mother's eyes."

"Now that you say that, your mother does have eyes like that. And then there was something my parents were fighting about while they thought I wasn't listening."

"What was it?"

"I don't really know, something about them knowing your parents and how my dad knew your grams lived in Oakfield. Then my mom saying how they, your parents couldn't know she was alive."

"That does sound weird...d-do you think there is a bigger picture because we can hire my dad I'm sure Jackal PI would jump on the case."

"No, your dad can't find out, no one can, I'll look into more and get back to you because I have a theory."

"What kind of theory."

"I'll tell you when I know more."

Kenzie nodded and they spent the rest of the afternoon talking about a changed subject.

--

Sunday morning Dillon and Georgie were not at home. Dillon was at the TV Station and Georgie was at the clinic hoping and praying she wouldn't have a run in with her past leaving Marty home alone to continue investigating.

He entered his parent's bedroom and spotted his mother's mahogany jewelry box sitting on her nightstand. Picking it up he placed it on the bed carefully going through the drawers of it to see what secrets it kept. So far he was only finding jewelry until he spotted something off, a folded piece of newspaper. Upon closer inspection he read about a Georgie Jones, found dead the evening of December 17th 2007 by one Damian Spinelli on the steps of the East Entrance to the park in Port Charles, New York. It said she was a victim of someone called the TMK or Text Message Killer and among her surviving relatives it stated that she had an older sister named Maxie. It was then he put the puzzle together, this was the last piece he needed. Somehow his mother died but not really, he'd have to find THAT out later. Her sister and friend got together having Kenzie and she started a fresh life with Dillon. He wondered if Dillon even was her childhood sweetheart until he read on and saw that his father was listed as her ex husband.

He needed to call Kenzie and he needed to call her now.

"Crap, busy signal..."

--

The reason for the busy signal was that Kenzie was otherwise engaged.

"I hate country music," Kenzie was saying over the phone while Matt Hunter was curled up asleep on her lap, "why on earth would I go to Nashville."

"The History," Maddie said.

"Again Maddie I hate Country Music, anyways how's Jake."

"Jake is Jake I guess but I'm so over him."

"You, over Jake."

"Asher is back."

"Asher, you mean Asher Giambetti."

"The one and only, apparently Diane missed working for small time crooks."

"So how is he, I haven't seen him in years."

"Kenz he's HOT, hold on I'll send you a picture."

Kenz waited patiently for the picture of now fifteen year old Asher to load. As she was waiting her phone beeped. Looking at the caller ID she saw it was Marty but since she was talking long distance she didn't want to go.

Soon her screen filled up with the picture of a young man. Fairly well built with short dark hair and deep green eyes looking back. She had to admit he was attractive.

"That's Asher."

"The city and puberty sure did the guy good."

"I know right, hold on I'm going to load the picture on my laptop and save it."

"Alright."

As she was doing this Spinelli entered the room already kind of distraught from being up in his Granny's room and upon seeing the strange young man's photo load on his daughter's computer screen he went into full fledged dad mode.

"Who the hell is he?"

"Relax dad that's just Asher."

"Asher, you mean the son of the former mob lawyer and protector of the night."

"Is there any other Asher I know?"

"I hope not."

Kenzie chuckled.

"Anyway daddy Asher is back in Port Charles and Maddie has a crush on him."

"Is that who you're talking to, Maddie?"

Kenzie nodded as her father yelled loud enough for it to be picked up.

"Hi Maddie.'

"Hi Uncle Damian," she said. Even though the older man was just her cousin through marriage he was always referred to as this.

He then took a seat on the living room chair as Matt Hunter sprung off Kenzie's lap and began to lick Spinelli's bare toes.

"Come up here you little mutt," he said picking him up.

"You know mom doesn't like you calling him that," Kenzie said standing up.

Spinelli chuckled and nodded.

-

A few moments later Kenzie returned into the living room and sat down with her dad.

"So how is Maddie?"

"Good besides crushing on Asher..Anyways you look like crap."

"That's because I feel like it."

"Oh my god you're not allergic to Matt Hunter are you."

"No, nothing like that, it's Gran."

"What's wrong?"

"She just seems more distant that's all and I hate to do this but I'm thinking of sending her to a home."

"It's that bad."

"Getting there."

"I'm sorry daddy," Kenzie said hugging him and causing Matt Hunter to scamper off.

"It's okay, I mean she is your great grandmother, my grandmother, she raised me most of my life."

"You never talk about my grandparents."

"Well from what I know I was a product of a drunken college one night stand and my mother never even knew my father's name. She did okay raising me, well with Granny's help until she died in a car wreck when I was five."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay; I turned out good didn't I."

"If you didn't I wouldn't be here. Anyway change in subject, mom's birthday she's going to be forty this year."

"Please don't remind me."

"Anyway, we are so planning a surprise party."

"We are."

"Sure, I mean we are her only family here in Oakfield and a milestone like this needs celebrating."

Spinelli smiled and nodded in agreement picking up a note pad.

"Ok let's get started."

--

The next morning Kenzie headed down the stairs when her parents called her over to the kitchen.

"It's ok; I'm going to grab a latte before school."

"This isn't about your nourishment or lack there of, it's Gran."

"What about her dad," she said noticing the tears welling up in the mirror image eyes of his.

Taking a deep breath she whispered, "She died didn't she."

"Last night, in her sleep."

"I've already called the school," Maxie said, "notified them of the situation."

Kenzie nodded picking up her phone.

"What are you doing," Maxie asked.

"Texitng Marty."

Her mother nodded as they sat around the kitchen trying to get things done

--

Later that afternoon Kenzie managed to find some alone time where she wasn't helping with funeral arrangements and things and was on the phone.

"I'm sorry to hear about Gran and yet I'm selfish, does this mean your moving back to Port Charles."

"I don't think so, at least not till the school year is out."

"School year, why not semester."

"There are too many things we need to do. Hear Gran's will, see what she wants to do with her things, the house, I mean dad was her only family and all that."

"I miss you though Spinelli."

"I miss you too Zacchara."

However little did she know Landon's I miss you meant so much more.

"Again I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

Matt Hunter was now nuzzling her leg.

"I'm sorry Landon I have to go; Matt Hunter needs to go out."

"Matt Hunter."

"Our dog...anyways I'll talk to you later."

Hanging up Landon rolled his eyes.

"Since when did they have a dog," he thought shaking his head.

--

After a long and sad and hectic week it was the day of Miriam's funeral. It was kind of weird especially for her father seeing all the people that piled into the church to pay their respects.

"I'm so sorry," said Bradin Wilkes who was at the funeral with Karin, "anyway my wife told me you were in town and I meant to call you."

"Y-you did."

"Yea, I thought we could hang out and get drinks, catch up."

"Catch up; you kicked my ass in high school."

"I'm sorry about that, anyway you look great and have two beautiful girls here."

"Thank you."

There were more awkward exchanges and Kenzie felt bad for her dad, she really did as she stepped out of the church for air.

"Marty hey," Kenzie said spotting her friend sitting on the steps dressed in a suit.

"Hey, sorry about Gran, I practically had to sneak out, nice service by the way."

"Thanks, and sneak out."

"My parents are weird and I think I know why."

He held out a piece of newspaper.

"A newspaper scrap."

"Read it."

Kenzie read through Georgie Jones's obituary twice and looked at Marty.

"I think that were cousins Kenz, that's why I feel so connected to you, our mom's are sisters."

"S-so what do we do now."

"I-I just don't know."

--

**TBC**

_OK how did you like this update, I at least feel it isn't forced like the last two. Comments suggestions and feedback always loved._

_And for the record I said Matt Hunter 14 times (well 15 counting that)_


	11. One Step Closer

**Our Time Now**

_The idea for this had bounced along for a bit and I hope I can pull this off...This is AU future material and I still don't own GH.._

* * *

Kenzie read through Georgie Jones's obituary twice and looked at Marty.

"I think that were cousins Kenz, that's why I feel so connected to you, our mom's are sisters."

"S-so what do we do now."

"I-I just don't know."

"I mean why all the lies do you think."

"Beats me, but there has to be something that we can do."

"Let me reiterate WHAT."

"I don't know, but it has to be sneaky, like maybe get busted for something at school and have our parents meet in the principal's office."

"Well, I did find some pot in my dad's old room when we moved in."

"Yea pot that's good Kenz I thought you were the smart one I want to have our parents meet not be expelled."

"Hey you wanted an idea."

"Yes but I was thinking something more legal like skipping class and making out in a supply closet."

"Incestuous much."

"Hey at least incest is legal...and besides it's not like we are supposed to know we are related."

"True, but..."

Before she could continue however Maxie stepped out into the cool early October air.

"Marty I didn't know you were here."

"I just came to pay my respects."

Maxie smiled before looking over toward her daughter.

"Thank you Marty, Damian greatly appreciates it, and speaking of him, Kenz."

Kenzie nodded knowing that this was her great grandmother's funeral and she needed to show face.

"Marty are you coming inside."

"No Kenz, but anyways are you heading back to school on Monday."

"Actually I think it might not be till Tuesday."

"Well then I'll call you alright."

She nodded wrapping her arms around him feeling kind of weird knowing now that they were related.

"Come on Kenzie," Maxie said.

Kenzie nodded smiling at her cousin once more and taking her mothers hand heading into the church.

--

After taking a walk Marty entered his house pondering the next step when he spotted his parents in the living room.

"You went to the funeral didn't you," Georgie asked.

"Kenzie is my friend, I don't see what the big deal is, I mean it's not like there are any secrets right."

Georgie and Dillon looked at him and then at each other.

"Dillon I think Marty is old enough to know."

"Know what mom, what's going on, is this about Kenzie."

"In a way yes," Georgie said, "now before I say anything know that this can't leave the house."

"I promise."

"Remember the pictures I have of that young blonde girl."

"Your sister."

Georgie nodded.

"My sister, Maxie."

He knew that was Kenzie's mother's name but zipped his lips allowing for his mother to go on.

"Anyways I'm sure you can tell that your friend resembled her allot, and then hearing her last name."

"Spinelli, what about it."

"Well I had a friend about seventeen years ago named Damian Spinelli and well after meeting your friend I think there is a vast possibility she is the daughter of him and my sister."

"Then why not go over to their house and pay respects, if it is your sister then you reconcile if it's not then you make a new friend and let your fears rest."

"It's not that simple."

"And why is that."

Georgie took a deep breath and looked at Dillon almost in tears now. How could she even begin to explain how she was literally resurrected after Diego had strangled her.

"It's complicated that's all, anyways I told you enough for today and now know why I don't like you spending time with that Spinelli girl."

Marty nodded knowing full well that if he wanted to hang out and be friends with Kenzie he still was. Anyways it wasn't like he didn't already know that Maxie Spinelli was his aunt it's just that he wished his mother told him the whole story, about her death and everything.

--

Kenzie meanwhile was savoring the extra day of personal time she had. Granted she had a weeks worth of homework to catch up on but she was real good with managing her time. Taking a moment off between English Lit and Chemistry work she decided to take a break and flipped over to her laptop.

"Let's see if I can Jackal anything of interest," she mumbled to herself wondering where she should even begin when there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure dad."

He entered he room with Matt Hunter hot on his heels.

"Hey there," Kenzie said to the dog picking him up and scooping him on her lap.

"So how have you been hun?"

"Dad I should be asking the same to you, how you are handling it."

"To be honest if I wasn't blessed with you and your mother I'd be devastated right now. I mean Granny was, well she was the only one I had."

"But."

"But it was her time to go you know, and well at least she died peacefully in her sleep."

"That's true."

"And plus she was able to live a rich and fulfilling life unlike wise Georgie."

"My namesake."

"Exactly."

"If it doesn't hurt too much can you tell me about her?"

"Like a story."

Kenzie nodded.

"Alright well there was this one time where you're father the Jackal," he grinned a bit before going on, "was sick."

"Ok is this going to be a happy story?"

He nodded at her reassuringly and went on.

"It was a mere cold nothing dire and I was alone at casa de Stone cold."

"Jason's."

"Jason's, anyways there was a knock on the door and there was wise Georgie with a bowl of hot chicken soup for me."

"That was thoughtful."

"That is was, except as klutzy as I was back then I sneezed and spilled the soup all over her."

"That's not good."

The shook his head.

"So she headed upstairs and put on an old bathrobe left by Jason's ex wife Brenda the original keeper of my old regrettably pink room and she washed her cloths."

"And then," Kenzie asked with curiosity.

"Nothing happened if that's what you mean, she came downstairs to hang out and take care of me while her cloths watched and Nadine came by with the same idea though luckily I didn't spill on her."

"So that's it."

"That's it."

"So this Georgie was your friend."

"One of my best, and to think, she had feelings for me. Who knows if things were different I might have chosen the other Jones sister and you wouldn't be here now."

"So do you regret me and mom?"

"Did I come of like that cause no no I don't regret it one bit, in fact if there was anything wise Georgie's death did was that it pushed me and your mom together. And speaking of, her party want to help me with it."

"Sure, but dad I know her birthday is Halloween but there's this dance and..."

"You have a hot date."

"Well I was planning on asking Marty to go, as friends of course."

"You know speaking from experience friends have ways of becoming more."

Kenzie rolled her eyes. Since when did her dad even think of guys being more with her and besides the only More Marty could ever become was when the reality of it all settled in and it could be reveled they were family.

--

The following day Marty ran to Kenzie's car.

"So have you figured a way for us to revel we were cousins yet?"

"No Kenz but I hit a breakthrough."

"How."

"Well after the funeral my parents cornered me."

"Did they spill?"

"Kind of."

"Oh my god what did they say."

Walking into the building and heading to their lockers Kenzie was eager to hear his response when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Wilkes I'm all caught up do you want the work now or..."

"It can wait, anyways I just wanted to know how your father was holding out all things considering."

"He's doing well, anyways why do you care so much he was only a substitute faculty member and all."

"We went to School together, this school in fact."

"Wow, small world."

"I know, anyways give him my best and tell him that your family is in me and my husband's prayers."

"Will do," she said pausing, "wait a minute Mrs. Wilkes."

"Yes Miss Spinelli."

"If you're not busy my father and I are throwing my mother a birthday party at the end of the month if you'd like to come."

"I'll run it by my husband but I'm sure he'd love to go."

Kenzie smiled and watched the teacher walk away as the warning bell rang.

"I guess it's off to History," Marty said, "I'll finish at Lunch."

"Deal."

--

The passage of time between class and lunch seemed to last an eternity as she finally slipped into her seat next to him.

"So what did they say?"

"Well I get home and they make me promise it would stay between the three of us."

"Which so isn't."

He shook his head.

"Anyways they tell me that the blonde in the picture, my aunt was named Maxie and she looked like you. And that she had a friend about seventeen years ago with the same last name as you and that there was a possibility you could be theirs."

"And she's scared."

"Well duh...so have your parents said anything."

"My dad mentioned Georgie again and I made him tell me about her."

"What did he say?"

"Some story about him being sick and her bringing chicken soup over."

"Hmm I might have to subtly ask my mom that one."

"I wonder what she'd say."

Kenzie laughed and smiled.

"Change of subject, do you have a date to the Halloween Party."

"Are you asking me out?"

"As a friend."

"Well then as a friend sure, well unless something better comes along."

She couldn't help but laugh about that.

--

Meanwhile while Kenzie and Marty were attempting to figure out how to get their families together they had no clue that their parents were about to do some of the work.

--

**TBC**

_Yes a cliffhanger but I was determined to get an update out tonight. Anyways I have a few ideas as far as timeline is going to go my only big question is weather I want to just continue the 'Landon' scenes via phone call or do a Port Charles scene (or make chapter 13 a full PC chapter)_

_Comments and ideas loved_


	12. Surprise

**Our Time Now**

_The idea for this had bounced along for a bit and I hope I can pull this off...This is AU future material and I still don't own GH.._

* * *

Maxie's big fortieth Birthday Bash was sneaking up faster and faster as the days progressed and being true to his word not having it on her Halloween Birth date was making the time move even faster.

Entering the Oakfield Galleria he looked around wondering where to begin. What could he give his beautiful Maximista that he hadn't already given her?

Walking past Victoria's Secret he wondered giddily to himself what may happen if he got her some skimpy little negligee. He pictured one of two things, one, Maxie would turn into the little sex kitten he fell in love with and well it wouldn't be on for long. Or she would tell him how a woman of forty didn't wear stuff like that anymore. With his luck it would be the latter so he shook that thought out of his mind as he made his way toward the electronic store.

--

Meanwhile entering the mall on the other end was Dillon. He was wondering why he was making this excursion in the first place. His son already had state of the art camera equipment so why did he insist on getting more. If he wasn't determined to have his son live out his directorial fantasies he would have defiantly told him to get a job by now. Letting out a sigh he wondered if this was for the better, that he could bribe his son to stop digging in his mother's secret past.

--

Entering the store Spinelli's eyes were immediately drawn to the latest notebook computers. He began to eye them like a kid in a candy store.

"If I were still the Jackal you know I'd own you," he spoke to the inanimate object what was a sleek silver notebook.

He wondered what harm would come with getting a new computer. After all he had money to spare from all the money that he still had saved up from his employment with the mob not to mention the insane sum his granny had in her bank accounts that were bequeathed to him and his girls. And besides after all Kenzie was always using his current computer because hers was slow he could easily upgrade his own equipment and give his girl his old machine.

"Can I help you," the sales boy said.

"Yes my good man," Spinelli said, "can I have that silver one, fully loaded with all the extras."

The young man eyed the older one who was dressed kind of plain in a pair of jeans and a violet colored dress shirt, messy brown hair and thin glasses. Not the kind of customer who could afford the price tag, but who was he to argue.

"Ok, I just need some information.'

-

It was at that very moment that Dillon entered the store making his way over to where the camcorders were.

"Name," the boy said.

"Damian Spinelli."

Dillon heard the familiar name and felt a shiver down his spine. He knew that a run in with his one time enemy was immanent what with both of them living in the same small town and all. Turning his head to get a good look though not to stare Dillon gave the man a once over.

He defiantly didn't look like the scrawny geek that he last saw in December 2007 in the dark hour of finding out about Georgie's so called demise. Little did he know then what he would later find out? Anyway this was no boy that stood at the sales desk, no it was a man.

-

He turned around holding the receipt from his purchase and immediately spotted him.

"Film Guy, is that you," he said using his nickname from long ago.

"Yes it's me Spinelli, wow long time no see."

"I know, man you look good."

"And you, if I didn't hear the sales boy call your name and you didn't call me film guy I'd hardly recognize you."

"It's the glasses they make me look old, but the idea of touching your eyes on a daily basis..."

Dillon laughed hearing the familiar fun loving charm of his frienemies voice.

"So anyway I heard about your Granny, I'm sorry I so should have looked you up."

"It's alright, anyways she was old it was her time to go and at least she didn't suffer for it you know."

"You seem calm about that."

"What can I say the years have changed me...anyway what brings you here...why aren't you in Hollywood being the next Spielberg or something."

How could he say it was because he found Georgie was alive, he couldn't.

"Plans they change...no I work for the local TV station here in Oakfield."

"Why Oakfield."

"I remember you and Lulu mentioning it."

"Seriously."

Dillon nodded.

"So anyway Spinelli, what brings you to the mall?"

"I was shopping for my wives birthday present, seriously though I should have had my daughter some with she's much more knowledgeable with this stuff then me."

"Wait...wife...daughter."

Truthfully Dillon has suspicions but he wanted him to clarify.

"Yes, I'm happily married to Maxie of all people."

"Maxie, but you too hated each other."

"Grief does strange things to people."

Dillon simply just nodded once more his suspicions being confirmed.

"So this daughter, how old."

"A teenager if you can believe it."

"Wow a teenage girl; let me guess she's a blonde hair blue eyed fashion forward genius."

Spinelli laughed at Dillon's accuracy.

"Yep that's my Kenzie, so what about you, did you ever get married and have offspring of our own."

"I did get married and have a teenaged son."

"Does he go to Oakfield High maybe I met him."

"You might of," Dillon said not mentioning his son's name.

"So if you're not busy now want to catch up some more Film Guy."

"As much as I'd highly enjoy the Jackal's company I can't."

"Well then at least come by some time, Maxie has a birthday coming up."

"Halloween I know."

"Actually her party is the weekend of the 24th; Kenzie has some school dance on Halloween."

"Yes the Fall Ball it's all my son talks about."

"So I take it he's the big man on campus huh."

"Actually he's the AV guy setting up some killer effects."

"Sounds like my kind of guy, maybe he and my Kenzie can meet and hit it off."

"Maybe," Dillon said knowing full well they already had, "anyway weekended of the 24th...maybe I'll show up."

"Good, Maxie will be so happy to see you again."

-

Meanwhile at School Kenzie and Marty were sitting in the Cafeteria.

"I can't keep doing this Marty."

"Doing what."

"Lying to my parents like this."

"And you think I can."

"It's just everyday I'm alone with my dad I want to bring Georgie, your mom, up to him. I mean there are just so many stories I can get him to tell me before he gets suspicious."

"What story was it last night?"

"Something about fixing a waffle iron and then splitting a Belgium waffle."

"Sounds like fun."

"Marty you don't hear the pain in his voice whenever he talks about it, about her; I am always so tempted to slip."

"I know what you mean; actually I think my dad is on to me."

"You do."

"He offered to get me this new camera; I swear it's a hush gift."

"For real."

"Yes, anyways you are so right, we need something to take our minds at least temporarily off of the fact we are cousins and that my mom is for all legal purposes been dead for over seventeen years."

"And I know just the ting," Kenzie said pointing to a flyer advertising auditions for the winter musical to be held that afternoon.

"I'm surprised you didn't plan to audition before."

"I was too hung up in well you know."

"Do you even have a song and monologue or whatever planed."

"Hornsby I always do," She said grinning.

--

The day passed and Spinelli was still at the mall looking from store to store for the perfect gift for his Maximista. Looking at his watch he was relived to know school was letting out so he dialed his daughter's cell.

"Hey dad," she said a moment later, "what's up?"

"Nothing much I'm at the mall."

"The Mall, alone..."

"Yes and I could really use some back up."

"I can't right now dad, I have an audition."

"Audition, since when."

"Since now, it's for the Winter Musical...anyway get her a voucher for a spa day or a pair of shoes imported from Europe or some expensive Perfume, something that'll make her feel young and beautiful and not make her think she's forty."

"So something black and lacy from Victoria's Secret isn't out of the question."

"Just don't tell me about it."

Spinelli just chuckled.

"Thanks and break a leg."

"See ya tonight dad."

Hanging up a cement brick seemed to lift off her shoulder as she headed for the auditorium with Marty by her side.

--

More hours passed as Kenzie was now home sitting at the dinner table with her mother.

"So Kenz," Maxie said, "your father tells me you tried out for the school musical."

"I did though I was ill prepared and I think I'd be lucky to make it into the chorus."

"Don't bring that negative energy to the table young lady," her father said causing her to nod as he changed the subject, "anyway Maxie you'll never guess who I saw this afternoon."

"Who, some blast from your past."

"You could say that, yours too actually."

Maxie gave him an attentive look.

"Who."

"Dillon."

"Dillon."

"Whose Dillon," Kenzie said, "wasn't he the one married to your sister while having an affair with Aunt Lulu?"

"Yep that's the guy, anyways Damian dear what did he have to say."

"He was sorry about Granny's passing."

"Was that all."

"No, he also said he's working for the local TV station."

"Really, that's odd."

"I know, anyway I invited him to drop by some time."

"I'd like that allot."

--

And that was the end of that conversation at least for the evening.

The next few days went by in another whirlwind.

Kenzie was shocked to of landed one of the leading female rolls in the musical to which her dad gave her his old computer as a congratulations present, not like he wasn't going to do it anyway but at least he now had an excuse. Plans for Maxie's party were set into action; Kenzie would take her out for the day then upon returning she would be surprised especially since her birthday was a week away. And then their was the Fall Ball which was how Kenzie planed to get Maxie out of the house...

--

"I still can't believe you are going to a dance on my birthday," Maxie said as they walked into a small shop downtown.

"I promise I'll make it up to you, and besides it gives you an excuse to go shopping with me."

"True," Maxie said never one to pass up on shopping trips, "so this fall ball is a Halloween dance right."

"Right, which is the reason I can't get an outfit at some generic department store at the Galleria...I need."

"Something more."

"Exactly, I was thinking something kind of like out of a fairytale or something."

Maxie knew exactly the kind of dress her young daughter had in mind as she rifled through racks and racks of dresses at the shop.

"How about this one," Maxie said pulling out a stunning icy blue number.

"Wow, that's beautiful, is it my size."

Maxie looked at the tags and nodded motioning to the sales lady to let Kenzie try it on.

Slipping into the dress she felt like a princess. Making her way out of the room to look in the mirror she smiled.

"Wow that is astonishing on you sweetheart."

"I know, isn't it?"

"And I know just the right things you'll need to accentuate it to get the full look. We can curl your hair and get you a small tiara and mix in some of Gran's antique jewelry that she left me and you'll be sure to break a few hearts."

"Don't tell dad that."

"I won't, so anyway are you and Marty..."

"Mom."

"Sorry, I won't pry."

--

Maxie waited for her daughter to slip off the gown and then paid the cashier for the dress while Kenzie looked at her watch.

"Perfect timing."

"So," Maxie said, "do you need anything else?"

"Not on this trip, I'm all set to go."

--

Meanwhile back at the house Spinelli was there along with a few close friends and neighbors they had made in Oakfield when their was a knock on the door.

"Should we," someone asked.

"If it were Maxie she wouldn't knock," Spinelli said opening the door.

"Am I late," Dillon said.

"Just on time," Spinelli said as Marty upon spotting his dad decided to sneak out to the back so he wouldn't be spotted.

Dillon entered the house as the sound of a car pulled up.

"It's them," Spinelli said looking out to see Kenzie and Maxie stepping out of their car.

A few moments later the ladies entered the darkened house as Maxie flipped on the switch.

"Surprise," Everyone including Kenzie shouted.

--

**TBC**

_OK this was yet another chapter I actually didn't feel was forced...I have a plan for at least the next two chapters defiantly now and a rough idea for the rest of the story (though ideas can change) also ideas for the musical are loved. Anyways its reviews that motivate me so you know what to do._

_Also I need to give Special Thanks to _spixiegirl27(Tammy) & gh08shsustyle (Julie) for seriously helping me out of my rutt also recomendation time...besides my two lovely muses's pieces I highly encurage you to check out B00kw0rm92's His Secret Past and JasonElizabeth2gether4ever2289's Love Will Save Us


	13. What A Night

**Our Time Now**

_OK I wrote this out the other day via notebook however because of Tropical Storm Fay I wasn't able to post sooner. I'm happy to say we survived (for now) and I hope you like this chapter...Also the more and more I'm getting into season 2 of NS the more I've gotten an idea on how to segue this and the next chapter (evil grin) all standard disclaimers apply, don't own GH and anything you see that resembles anything outside the GH verse is purely coincidental. Only thing I claim are my OC's which By the Way 'Landon' won best Male OC over at the Opposite Attraction fic awards...just thought I'd brag a bit..._

* * *

"Surprise," Everyone including Kenzie shouted causing Maxie to look around stunned as her husband pushed his way through the crowd over to them.

"Happy Birthday Maximista," he whispered kissing her neck, "are you surprised."

"Considering my birthday is a week from now yea."

It was then she caught sight of a familiar looking spiky haired male in the crowd.

"D-Dillon oh my god," she squealed running into his arms, "now this IS truly a surprise...wow you look good."

"And you Maxie Jones or should I say Spinelli don't look a day over twenty two let alone pushing forty."

"Dillon Quartermaine always the charmer."

"Actually its Dillon Hornsby now...long story don't ask."

"Hornsby you say," Spinelli said, "any chance your son's name is Marty."

"Yes why, what did he do this time?"

"Nothing, no, I've met him he's a great kid, anyways film guy speaking of kids let me introduce you to my..."

Looking around he saw that Kenzie was now MIA and rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess my angel has run off someplace, I'll have to introduce you later."

Dillon just nodded knowing he'd already met her before but not saying anything about it.

-

Meanwhile while Spinelli and Maxie were catching up with their old friend Kenzie stepped out onto the back porch and sat on the swing.

"What is HE doing here," Marty asked from where he was already seated.

"Apparently my dad must have invited him; I mean they did run into each other the other day."

"I know, which is weird the whole Georgie bomb didn't drop."

"I think Georgie was the last thing on their minds considering it's been what seventeen years or so since they've seen each other. Anyways why are you out here when there is a party inside."

Marty laughed.

"What Hornsby."

"You know if my dad sees me..."

"Maybe he SHOULD see you."

"Spinelli you're a genius," he said wrapping his arm around her.

"I get that allot," Kenzie said smiling as he stood up letting his hand out to help her up before heading inside.

--

The three old friends were catching up now on old times.

"And you should have seen him at the hospital; he was such a ball of nerves."

"Was not."

Maxie glared.

"Ok maybe a little, but Maximista we were so young...anyways once I held our beautiful little one in my arms all fears washed away knowing that little person was a part of me and all."

It was then she entered his eye line and he smiled.

"And speaking of my progeny," he said smiling, "Kenz come over here."

Kenzie obeyed and Marty followed her over to where the adults stood.

"Hi dad, mom, Mr. Hornsby."

Dillon looked over at the blond girl again now standing with her parents. If he didn't notice some kind of resemblance before now he defiantly did. Maxie's blonde hair, Damian's deep ocean blue eyes. He felt kind of sad he couldn't claim her. His beautiful niece.

"So you know him," Maxie asked breaking a sudden and awkward silence.

"I did have dinner there remember."

"Right."

"Anyways," her father said, "I love that by some cosmic connection our two kids got together and became friends."

"I do too," Dillon said ruffling Marty's hair causing the younger man to wonder if this was BS or the truth.

"So," Maxie said, "Kenzie sweetie have you met the mystery woman Dillon here married."

Dillon, Marty, and Kenzie tensed up. The Hornsby men worried as to what Kenzie's response to the matter would be.

"Um, well she was real nice, Marty has her eyes."

Maxie looked over into the younger mans eyes, Georgie's eyes. Blinking she thought she had to be crazy to even ponder the idea that somehow someway her little sister was really alive. Spinelli found the body lying on the park steps, she saw the body their as well, the image still haunted her all these years later in fact. Georgie WAS dead and no amount of wishful thinking would bring her back. Deciding not to dwell she began to mix and mingle with the rest of the party goers at this impromptu birthday bash.

--

During the hustle and bustle of the party Kenzie snuck up to her room, of coarse this was AFTER Dillon and Marty took leave and Maxie begged Dillon to come over again bribing him with home movies and photo albums.

Sitting on her comforter she pulled out the box under her bed dumping out its contents on the bed. _The Pot, pictures, letters, some of her grans costume jewelry..._

Lost in a daze she wondered how life would be if Georgie was _**'Alive'**_ how different birthdays, Thanksgivings, Christmas's would all be. Her grandfather Mac would have his three girls all together, a grandson to spoil. Fortunately however her thoughts of what if's quickly faded as she looked over to the garment bag hanging on her closet door wondering how the dress would look with the jewels, if she had shoes that matched, and other girlie details.

Slipping out of her jeans and unbuttoning her blouse she heard a knock on the door and the squeak of it opening. Turning around she spotted her dad looking about then shades of red as he looked at his little girl dressed only in a pair of white lace panties and half open shirt.

"Daddy," Kenzie screamed grabbing a sheet from the bed off to cover herself and accidentally knocking the pot on the ground in the process.

Spotting the drugs that fell from the bed he bent over picking up the baggie.

"Mackenzie Georgiana Spinelli," he said in a stern voice.

"Oh great," she thought, "All three names what was it this time."

Turning around she smiled her patent pout at him.

"Yes daddy."

"What are you doing," he asked playing dumb.

"Well I was about to try my new dress on again...you know the one for the Fall Ball."

"Are you sure that's all."

"Pretty sure."

"Pretty sure," he replied waving the baggie, "then what is this."

"You should know," Kenzie said matter of factly.

"Excuse me."

"I mean it IS your stash."

"Mine," he said shocked seeing as he'd been clean since early 2007 when he made a permanent residence in the Regrettably Pink room at Casa De Stone Cold.

"Yes, yours I found it when I moved into the room."

"You did," he said embarrassment ringing in his voice.

"Yes I did."

"Then why was it on your bed, you weren't."

"Lighting up, no, that would be stupid," she said pausing for a moment, 'I mean no offence I'm sure you had a good reason to back in the day to you know..."

"Yes I...no, no," he said trying not to snap out of his responsible gear, "I'm not going to reminisce to you about my troubled youth, not now anyways, no I may be the _**'fun' **_dad but I'm a responsible adult with my own teenage progeny and suffice to say that you'll need to find another use for that new dress of yours cause there will be no Fall Ball for you missie."

"Huh."

"I'm grounding you which it pains me to do," he took a deep breath, "you'll be spending the thirty first having a family dinner with me and your mother for her birthday and until then it's just school, rehearsals and home got it..."

"But."

"But you're lucky I trust you are telling the truth and you're not in fact lighting up, that as far as I know it's just possession. If you were lighting up you'd be out for life instead of simply a week."

"Yes sir."

"You know it pains me to do this, anyways I won't even tell mom about this transgression."

"That's good, so anyways what are you going to do with it."

He shrugged and smiled mischievously at her.

"So are you going to...for old time sake."

Grinning still he held a finger toward his lip.

"Shhh."

Kenzie rolled her eyes thinking about her dad getting stoned, about not being able to go to the Ball, about everything going on when her cell rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Kenz its Maddie."

--

**TBC**

_Again I hope you don't think Spinelli is TOO OOC this chapter also I hope you liked the segue to the next chapter._

_Also thanks for all reading/reviewing._

_And If you like this and haven't read my other works then feel free to check out my pieces **CRASH WORLD** and (the Award Winning) **MANHATTAN PROJECT**_


	14. One Week In PC

**Our Time Now**

_All standard disclaimers apply; don't own GH and anything you see that resembles anything outside the GH verse is purely coincidental..._

* * *

"Hey Kenz its Maddie." The young brunette said sitting on the edge of her bed. It had been two months or so, she lost count since she lost her best and only real girlfriend and people could defiantly tell. Despite being boy crazy, well at least where Asher Giambetti was concerned she was still one of the guys and her style defiantly was reflexive of it in the moment as she sat dressed in jeans and an oversized YALE sweatshirt working on a History paper as she spoke.

"Hey Maddie what's up," Kenzie said from back in Oakfield.

"It's my dad."

"What did Uncle Patrick do this time?"

"Nothing really."

"Nothing, Maddie, I know you."

"Ok, fine, so he's been on my case since you left about me only hanging out around the guys."

"And by guys you mean."

"Jake, Landon, and Asher."

"Duh, so anyways he's all you need to make new female friends already, and I was all if I did then who would you play Rock Band with."

"Rock Band."

"Yea, when he's not sleeping or on call he is in the Garage with Jake, Landon and sometimes his friend Leo. He can go on for hours."

Kenzie began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"I thought my dad inviting my friend Marty over to watch James Bond Movie's was insane but your dad got me beat."

"Speaking of your dad, has he slipped back to his Jackalish ways now that he's no longer grown up responsible English Teacher dude?"

"Well he's calling my mother Maximista again more so then not, and using other nicknames as well. And I even think he wound up smoking his old stash."

"Stash as in."

"Pot, yea, I found it when I moved into his old room...he found it and thought I was..."

"But you weren't."

"Of coarse not..."

Suddenly the figure of her father appeared in the doorway. Even seventeen years after becoming a dad he was still very good looking despite the grey streaks forming in his perfect hair.

"Maddie who are you talking too."

"Mackenzie."

"Tell her I said hi."

Maddie nodded putting up the phone back to her ears.

"My dad says hi."

"Hi Uncle Pat," Kenzie said.

"Kenz say's hi back."

"So anyway I just wanted to see how your paper was coming along."

"It's coming...bout halfway done."

"You know if you weren't chatting and working you'd be all done and could maybe help your mother with that Carnival for pediatrics."

Maddie nodded.

"I've got to go, I'll call you later."

"I'll be waiting, well unless dad decides to confiscate your phone."

"Yea, my phone and laptop are only confiscated when he's REALY pissed."

"Well then...talk to you soon."

"Bet on it."

Hanging up Maddie sighed turning back to her paper. Sure a tem paper on the three branches of American government she so could do it was the notion of the pediatrics party she was dredging. She would so much rather convince someone to sneak her into PCU's annual bash but no, her father was the Chef of Staff and it was her birthright to volunteer at every hospital charity function ever since she was an Elf at the age of ten.

--

The weekend passed and so did school. She hated that Landon was in the grade below her and didn't share classes or lunch with her and that Jake and Asher went to Queen of Angels as opposed to Port Charles High. So when Monday's school day ended she made her way into Kelly's diner like she did every other day after school, well when she wasn't volunteering at GH or working at the school paper.

"Madeline Dale aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Jake said from behind the counter his uniform tie pulled off and the top two buttons of his light blue shirt undone showing off hints of his well toned abs.

She smirked and looked into her former crush and long time best friend's baby blues.

"I had a term paper due Jacob Martin, I'm so sorry I couldn't spend the weekend just chilaxing with you."

"It's a shame Asher..."

"Asher what," the young man said entering the diner leather messenger bag over his shoulder and a killer grin on his face."

"You missed her this weekend."

Maddie and Asher blushed. It was no secret that Asher liked Maddie before his mother got a big shot Lawyer job in Manhattan three years ago.

"You missed me."

"Well kind of...I was kind of thinking of finally you know..."

"Yes."

This was it. He was going to ask her out. Jake had excused himself to take a customers order and they were alone.

"So...I was wondering, are you going to be going to that..."

The bell on the door rang as Landon came running into the diner sitting down between Maddie and Asher.

"Maddie, have you spoken to Kenzie in a while."

"The other day why do you ask?"

"Well, because I was wondering if you knew..Did she say if she was coming back for Thanksgiving, moving back for good at the end of the semester...?"

"We didn't really talk about that much."

"Oh."

It was then he caught Asher's gaze.

"Man your such a cockblock Zacchara."

"Huh," he said looking to Maddie then back at Asher, "oh...sorry dude."

Landon made his way to where Jake was now behind the counter and smiled.

"Lucky for Asher, at least he's getting the girl."

"Yea, I know, and what about you and your girl, any progress."

"It's kind of hard seeing as she lives how many states away. I mean isn't Tennessee in like a different time zone and all."

"True, so that doesn't mean that you need to get all hung up on her."

"It doesn't."

"No, it means you move on."

Maddie's squealing was heard in the distance as Asher came over.

"She said yes guys, Madeline Drake and I are going on a date."

"Really where."

"Ok so it's not a date date, my mom wants me to volunteer at that pediatrics carnival and..."

"It's a date," Landon said a sad twinge to his voce.

"What's Zacchara's problem."

"He's still hung up on Spinelli."

Asher rolled his eyes.

"STILL."

"I don't know, I think I need to do something."

"Yea," Jake said, "move on..."

"No, I mean like maybe if she doesn't come up for Thanksgiving I don't know, maybe I can get a job, save up and head to Oakfield for Christmas."

"A Job," Asher asked, "I thought you had this trust fund."

"I can't touch a cent of the mob money till I'm twenty one. And besides I plan to use it to buy a fast car and sweet loft in NYC."

"Oh yes," Jake said, "the starving artist in the posh digs."

"Come on, Mackenzie Spinelli is just as much her mother's daughter as her fathers and..."

"You plan to spoil her like the princess she is, good luck with that."

Jake moved over to work some more.

"Ash what do you think."

"I say seize the moment Zacchara, get a job, go to Oakfield and win your woman."

"Ok, now what to..."

His cell began to ring a familiar tune.

"Speak of the devil," Asher muttered heading out to the Hospital to help out.

"Hey Spinelli."

"Hey Zacchara."

"So, what's new?"

"I told you I got the roll of Roxy in Chicago didn't I."

"No...For real."

"Man I wish you could see me, oh well I'll get Marty to put it all on tape. He is an aspiring director. Anyways you two would become insta friends if you ever met..."

He listened to her go on and on. Marty this, Marty that. He heard the stories about her parent's early relationship via his own parents. How her mother would gush about other men in front of her dad when he was clearly in love with her.

"When your done rambling on how great Marty Hornsby is can I get a word in."

"Sure...speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Ok, so well, I was wondering..."

"Crap dad's home I'm supposed to be grounded."

"Grounded."

"Long story call you later."

He let out a sigh.

"So," Jake said, "what's new in Kenzie land."

Landon shrugged.

"Beats me."

--

She didn't call him again that day. Or the next day. It was now Wednesday afternoon as he was entered his house to see his dad playing the piano set up in the living room thinking that Johnny Zacchara was a waste of musical genius. As it was he was loaded from his family's 'Mob Money' and though he used the wealth sparingly he worked at an advertising firm writing jingles for pure fun.

"Hey dad, working on a project."

"Nah, just messing around on the old ivories, so how was school."

"Fine, actually I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Should I be worried?"

"Not at all."

"Well then what is it about?"

"I want a job."

"A job."

"Yea, I mean I'm sure mom can get me a job as part time Bell Hop at the Metro Court or something."

Johnny nodded knowing that Lulu who now owned the Metro Court Hotel could easily get him something.

"I'm sure she can, but why do you want a job."

"Cause, well you know."

He paused thinking he needed some kind of excuse.

"Well..I um want to do something over Christmas Break."

This was no lie.

"Like what."

"I don't know, a few of the guys are thinking of heading up to Canada to go ski or something."

"Sounds like fun, well then I'll talk to your mom and see what I can do."

"Thanks Dad," Landon said as Johnny moved from the piano and Landon began to play.

--

A few hours went by and Kenzie finally called back.

"Sorry it took longer then I thought to get back to you Land."

"It's alright Kenz. So how is play practice going?"

He bit his lip thinking that he just opened up a Marty tangent.

"Pretty good, so how are things on your end."

"Pretty good here as well, I'm actually thinking of getting a job."

"A job really."

"Yea, so anyways got an ETA on when you'll be back in Port Chuck."

"Not really, actually I don't even think I'll be back for Thanksgiving. Anyways there are so many things I want to tell you Landon."

"Like how you got grounded."

"Oh," she paused laughing, "that...would you believe my dad caught me with his old stash."

"I always KNEW your dad was a stoner."

Kenzie was giggling a bit.

"So, anyways what other things do you want to tell me?"

"Things I can't tell you, it's complicated."

"Your not pregnant, engaged, something along those lines."

"God know, I'd be dead if either of those things happened before I graduated High School, before I graduate College if dad has anything to do with it."

"Well I miss seeing you Kenz, do you think you can send me a recent picture."

"What, you forget how I look like."

In truth it was the exact opposite. He knew her deep ocean eyes sparkling like Sapphire her golden hair blowing in the wind.

"No, I know you have a penchant for changing your hair style."

"That's true, anyways I'll upload one when I get a chance."

"I can't wait."

They chatted some more and he finally had to go.

"Night Kenz."

"Night."

Hanging up he felt more in love with her then ever and hoped that by Christmas when he surprised her in Oakfield she would feel the same way about him.

--

It soon became Halloween, the night of the carnival.

Asher entered the pediatrics wing looking all dapper in a tux spotting Maddie dressed in one of her old ballet outfits.

"You look good," they said simultaneously, "jinx."

Patrick looked over at his daughter and rolled his eyes before calling her over to help him out. Maddie mentally planning what to write in her blog and additional details to keep between her and Kenzie.

-

Meanwhile back at the Zacchara home Landon listened to his mother on the phone.

"I can't believe it's your birthday and your not here," Lulu spoke and he instantly knew she must be talking to Maxie, after all Halloween was her birthday.

--

**TBC**

_I know this chapter seemed pointless I just wanted a chapter where my PC characters were featured...next chapter is back to your regularly scheduled fic. And now my shout outs..._

_**IlovetowriteSMP** if you haven't read her stuff go read something from her...she's one of my personal favorite GH fic writers as is **JasonElizabeth2gether4ever2289** her fic **LOVE WILL SAVE US** Currently tops my MUST READ list_


	15. BitterSweet November

**Our Time Now**

_OK so I'm going to attempt to update this even though my creative spark on this has fizzled. Please let me know if the tone of this seems forced or rushed cause I would like to know. I hope you still like this and as always all standard disclaimers apply..._

* * *

Her punishment seemed to go by pretty swimmingly. And the best part Maxie never even knew about it. Kenzie took a breath as she entered the school the first November day of school and listened to all the gossip about the ball. About what so and so was wearing, not that she cared. Sure if this were Port Charles High she'd be all for Gossiping with them but she didn't really care. The only one she knew was Marty and that's the only one she cared to know after all she wasn't long for Oakfield anyway right.

Heading toward her locker she thought back to Halloween night as her mother peeked her head into her room.

"Kenz sweetie why aren't you dressed for the ball."

"I'm not going."

"Why not."

Maxie gave her a look of genuine concern.

"Are you sick...?"

"Of coarse not, why do I look sick."

Maxie shrugged pulling her hand away from her daughters face.

"Well your not worm,"

"I told you that I wasn't sick."

"Well then I don't see why you're giving up on a party."

"Well, it's not everyday that your mother turns forty."

Maxie made a face.

"Sorry, anyways I couldn't find shoes that matched."

"You could have told me that, we could have gone shopping."

"Anyways it's too late for that, so let's get ready for dinner."

Maxie just smiled and knew that there was something that was up her husband's sleeve.

-

Kenzie couldn't help but laugh at what transpired during dinner.

"Spinel, is there a reason our daughter stayed home from the dance."

"Maximista maybe she just wanted to share this special day with you."

-

The pet names were enough to drive her insane.

-

Snapping back to reality Marty tapped her on the shoulder causing her to jump.

"Sorry, you startled me."

"I'm sorry, I can come back."

"No, it's alright."

"Anyway you missed a killer party."

"So I've been hearing."

"Anyway are you psyched?"

"For..."

"Drama Club, rehearsals, a starring roll."

"I'd be more excited if I didn't have this stupid weight on my shoulder."

"You mean."

"Yea, I mean I wish this whole thing...your mom, my mom would all come to light."

"Yes but at the same time a whole new world of drama is going to unfold."

Kenz laughed a bit. She knew that Marty was right things could and would only get worse before they got better.

The warning bell rang and Kenz smiled.

"Off to History."

Marty nodded.

--

Meanwhile back at the Hornsby home Dillon was feeling a bit agitated?

"You're going to need to do this sooner or later Georgie."

"I'd prefer the later."

"Well living in the same town I would prefer the sooner; I mean what if you run into her at the grocery store or something."

"I won't."

"You can't be sure; I mean I ran into Spinelli at Radio Shack."

"Yes I can because I'm not leaving the house."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can still do work for the Hospital from the home, like website stuff, sending out mailers, making calls."

"But for how long Georgie, a week, a month, a year."

"As long as it takes for Maxie and Spinelli to leave Oakfield."

"But what if they stay."

"What's there for them to stay for, his Granny died...?"

"It's his Family Home Georgie."

Georgie just rolled her eyes. Dillon was right; Maxie and Spinelli would probably be there for a while.

"Just give me some time, let me sort things out."

"How much time Georgie, I mean Spinelli and Maxie know I live here, their daughter and our son are friends sooner or later the truth will come out and the later it is the more ugly it will be."

"Can you give me until Thanksgiving Dil Please?"

Dillon pouted he didn't want to do this but he figured something was better then nothing.

"Fine, but when Black Friday rolls around and you run into Maxie at one of those insane sales you and I know she likes."

"Then I'll tell her everything."

Dillon smiled. At least he was getting somewhere with it.

--

School drifted by and they were now in the auditorium.

"Ma,Me,Mi,Mo,Mu," Kenzie said going through her vocal exercises and she spotted Marty standing there with her video camera

"What are you doing Hornsby?"

"Documenting your rise to stardom, I mean my short film was a bust and who actually watches nature films a human interest documentary is so much more in the now."

Kenzie rolled her eyes and posed for the camera.

"Ok well them I'm ready for my close up Marty."

Marty began to film while she goofed off a bit until the director called attention and the rehearsal officially began.

--

After the show Kenzie and Marty headed towards the cars.

"I think we're going to experience our first snow here soon, so did it snow where you were from."

"New York um...yea."

"Right, well I bet you miss it."

"You have no idea, I mean every Christmas since as long as I can remember my parents would take me to the city. We'd go to New York City. See the tree in Rockefeller Center, Ice Skate; See the Rockettes, The Nutcracker sometimes both depending on the year. Then my dad would steal me away to Macy's where we'd pick my mother out her Christmas present.

'So do you think your going to do it again this year?"

"I hope what about you."

"Nope, just hot cocoa and watching Christmas Story and It's a Wonderful Life incessantly, what about Thanksgiving?"

"Sometimes we do the traditional family thing, but other then that just the family's annual black Friday Mad Dash to the mall."

"Your dad too."

"You'd be surprise the deals he gets on his tec toys."

"Tec Toys."

"Laptops, Stereos..."

"Gotcha, so are you still grounded for you know."

"The pot...nope but I got an Econ exam tomorrow that's killing me..."

"Well do you need a study buddy?"

"No, and I don't think you should come by the house much."

"Why, the Jackal loves me."

Kenzie grimaced at her friend using her father's cyber moniker.

"I know, and I love you...I mean not love love you but..."

"I know what you mean and I get it... you don't want it to accidentally slip out that my mother is your mother's dead sister."

"Exactly," Kenzie said as her phone rang, "I've got to..."

"Get that, alright, I'll see you tomorrow then, Happy Studding."

"Thanks."

As soon as Marty left Kenzie picked up the phone.

"Hey Kenz."

"Hey Landon."

"So, have you made a choice about Thanksgiving yet?"

"I don't know, my parents haven't said anything."

"Well I've heard from my dad that my mom really wants to invite your family for the holidays."

"I think that's because your mom knows of the four of them my dad's the only one that can cook a decent Turkey."

"I know, who would have thought out of the four of them he'd be the best cook."

"According to my mom cooking a turkey is like the only thing my dad learned online that didn't blow up in his face."

Landon chuckled.

"Anyway Kenz, I hope they say yes, I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Not as much as I miss you," he thought.

"Anyways Landon I need to go study for this killer exam tomorrow."

"I understand, anyways check your e-mail box I sent you a new compassion."

"I'll be on the look out, bye."

"Bye."

The phone clicked off.

"I love you," Landon mumbled to the dial tone.

--

**TBC**

_I hope this was worth the wait and didn't fall flat. Your reviews and support are what is keeping me writing this. Also if you haven't already checked out my Milo/Claire fic 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' there is a Spixie sub plot going on there. Also_


	16. Change of Plans

**Our Time Now**

_OK so I think if I want to get someplace with this I might have just a few shorter filler chapters so I can finally get to the big revel. Standard Disclaimers apply...thanks for keeping with this_

* * *

The weeks leading up to Thanksgiving break surprisingly were going by pretty darn fast for Kenzie as she was sitting down in the living room going over some notes for her midterms.

"Hey," her father said sitting next to her on the couch picking up Matt Hunter and placing the dog on his lap.

"Hey dad."

"Please tell me you're not still mad at me because of the bust."

"No, though I did hear I missed a killer dance."

"There will be other dances."

"Yea, but when will there be one that I can wear that killer vintage bridesmaid gown and pretend to be a princess."

"You don't need to pretend to be a princess; you're already my little princess."

"Oh dad."

Spinelli grinned and placed an arm around her.

"Seriously though, how many dances can I expect to attend still here in Oakfield?"

"I really don't know."

"Well if we're not heading back to Port Charles anytime soon are we still going to go to the City for Christmas."

"I know it's tradition but I can't promise it sweetie. But I remember from my childhood some of the fun Holiday traditions here in Oakfield."

"Whoopee I can't wait."

"I promise to make it up to you."

Spinelli grinned.

"I know there is the car you've been eyeing."

"You can't buy me off with a new car."

"Well then a new car and a spot in this summer acting program I found over in LA."

"Seriously an acting camp."

"I mean I know I want you to go to college but I also know acting makes you happy and I want you to be happy."

Kenzie smiled and scooped up the puppy on her lap nuzzling it as Maxie entered the room.

"Yes Johnny," she was saying over the phone, "I know I miss you too but we can't."

Her husband and daughter looked at her.

"We'll see about Christmas when it get's closer I mean we always do go to the City so you guys can meet us..."

A smile spread on Kenzie's face hearing her mother say this.

"Yes I know Lulu will be thrilled...anyway yea I know John but Kenz has midterms right up until break and then after that Damian has a sub job that he needs to do lesson plans for."

"You got a new gig dad."

Spinelli nodded.

"Yep," he mouthed.

"Well I'll talk to you soon John, bye."

Maxie hung up and slumped on the couch.

"So what did Johnny want mom."

"Well Kenz he wanted us to go to their place for Thanksgiving."

"You know we could have made it, I mean my last final is what Tuesday, plenty of time to head to good ole Port Chuck."

"Yea I know but I figured why go back when we've already gone this far forward."

"What are you talking about mom?"

"Yea mom," Spinelli said in a mocking tone, "what are you talking about."

Maxie playfully punched her husband before sitting on his lap causing Matt Hunter to scamper off.

"I mean it's going to sound kind of weird but I actually enjoy the small time life in Oakfield, in fact I wouldn't mind making this a permanent residence."

"Permanent residence mom but Tennessee is not the pinnacle of the fashion world."

"Oh I know, I have been thinking about this for a while now and I have always felt bad that Kate chose me over Clarice to run the show so I figure it's about time she gets what is rightfully yours."

"But Crimson was your dream Maximista."

"Was being the key word, my dream was to be in fashion and well Oakfield could use it's own up scale boutique and I've been eyeing a few spots and with any luck it can be up and running by the first of the year."

"So what your saying is I need to actually make an effort in making new friends besides Marty."

"It couldn't hurt," Maxie said.

Kenzie nodded wondering how she was going to break the news to all her friends that she wasn't ever coming back, at least not permanently.

--

Meanwhile across town at the Hornsby residence Marty walked past his parent's room watching his mother packing. For the last week or so she had been real reclusive, not going to the hospital to volunteer but doing work online instead.

"Mom," Marty said, "what are you doing?"

"Don't ask," Dillon said, "I've been asking the same thing for an hour now."

"Dillon, Marty, I'm heading to Europe for a few weeks."

"Europe, why."

Georgie gave them a look she hadn't used in a while. A look that said to Marty don't ask don't tell. He thought that she was retired but he guessed not.

"Well then be safe mom."

Georgie nodded and watched as Marty left still none the wiser as Dillon looked over at his wife.

"Ok Georgie what is really going on, you're not going on another mission again."

"And if I said yes what would it matter, let me die for real so we don't have to cross that line."

"So you'd rather make me a widower then face Spinelli and your sister."

"If that were an option I might say yes, but it's not, no I'm still retired I just thought it was high time to visit my dad."

"Your dad."

Georgie nodded.

"I figure I'd run the whole situation by Frisco get his honest opinion on how I should make my big comeback."

"But now Georgie, its thanksgiving."

"Exactly which means it's almost Black Friday the time I promised to come out and well I can't Dillon I just can't not without his permission."

"You're a grown woman Georgie you don't need daddy's permission."

"It's business Dillon."

She kissed his cheek and continued to pack.

--

After that weekend Kenzie and Marty met back up at school.

"So apparently we're staying put in Oakfield."

"That's great."

Marty looked at Kenzie's face.

"Or not, what's wrong."

"I just thought that, no it's silly."

"Nothing's silly."

"Well, I thought that with us back in Port Charles well then I can put the whole my dead aunt is really dead subject behind me."

"Yea that is silly...anyway speaking of your dead aunt she's leaving."

"Leaving."

Marty nodded.

"Apparently she's spending a few weeks in Europe with my grandfather. I think she suspects that your parents are in town, maybe my dad told her or something."

Kenzie smiled her smile and pointed to herself.

"Um Hello she met me didn't she. My last name's Spinelli, I am the perfect blend of my mom and dad's looks and personality. I mean let's face it; it doesn't take a genius like my dad to figure something like this."

Marty sighed placing his hand in his pocket.

"All I can say is things will not end well."

"Yea, I have a feeling we'll both be grounded for life, I just hope the shit doesn't hit until after Chicago."

"You think your dad would make you quit the play."

"Yea I do."

Marty just chuckled till the bell rang signifying the end of lunch.

"So library after school," Kenzie said getting up and watched Marty nod.

-

The week went by and mid terms were taken.

"So will I see you at all during break?"

"I don't know, it's just me and dad but I'll try."

"Why not the two of you come over for dinner, I mean mom and dad love you and they could use an excuse to hang with your dad again. He still hasn't come over since my mom's party which was forever ago."

"Only a month."

"Whatever, so are you down with that?"

"I'm down if he's down."

Kenzie clapped and headed to her locker to grab her things before heading home with all intentions of curling up in her room with a good book or her script and vegging out while Matt Hunter was licking at her bare pedicured feet. However all that changed when she pulled into her driveway and saw an unfamiliar black car pulled into the driveway and a familiar looking brunette on the porch swing.

"Surprise Kenz," Madeline Drake said running toward the driveway to greet her. And boy was she surprised.

--

**TBC**

_Ok for those who are still reading and are anxious to know when the revel is if all goes according to my current plans it will be within the next two or three chapters._


	17. Thanksgiving

**Our Time Now**

_OK so I think if I want to get someplace with this I might have just a few shorter filler chapters so I can finally get to the big revel. Standard Disclaimers apply...thanks for keeping with this_

* * *

"Surprise Kenz," Madeline Drake said running toward the driveway to greet her. And boy was she surprised.

As her friend embraced her she smiled.

"I think you grew an inch since I last say you."

"Ha, ha," Maddie said. She was the shortest of their little gang and was constantly being tormented for it, "actually it's the shoes, Noah got them for me for my birthday."

She pulled off a black and white striped canvas platform shoe and smiled.

"Cute, I like them, and don't change the subject."

"What subject was I changing?"

"I don't know, like the fact that you're here in Oakfield."

"Well it is break."

"I know its break, god please don't tell me your parents are in another squabble."

"Nope, in fact they are happier then they have ever been."

"So you didn't sneak out to Oakfield for refuge."

"Nope, mom and dad are inside."

Kenz rolled her eyes heading inside to greet Robin and Patrick.

--

"Why couldn't you even call first," Maxie's voice was saying quite loudly as the girls entered.

"Well Lulu said you turned down her and John's invitation and well we thought why not surprise you."

"Well Robin we were surprised weren't we Damian."

Spinelli bit his lip. He really didn't want to get into this.

"Patrick, why don't I show you the home office."

Patrick looked from the older ladies to the other man in the room and nodded.

Stepping out into the living room they spotted their daughters.

Kenz decided to just wing it and smiled.

"Happy Early Thanksgiving Uncle Patrick."

"Happy Early Thanksgiving to you too Kenz, so how is that car of yours running."

"Good, I guess, I wish it were faster though."

"Well then I guess I'll have to take a look at that."

"You rock."

Patrick smiled as Spinelli looked at the girls.

"Kenz, I was just about to show Patty Boy here the office want to join us."

"I'd love to but I need to put my backpack up in my room and I thought I'd show it to Maddie while I was up there."

Spinelli gave her thumbs up just glad that she was keeping her distance away from the ladies till the fighting subsided.

--

Making their way up to the room Kenzie looked over at Maddie.

"There is a reason you came here isn't it."

"I don't know, I come home from school the other day and mom is all Madeline pack your bags were spending thanksgiving in Oakfield. So I was all what about your shifts. So Dad was like well I AM chief of Staff..."

Kenz smiled.

"So," Maddie said breaking the sudden and awkward silence, "what is there to do in this god forsaking town besides mope around here in your room."

"Well there is the library."

"It's vacation."

"And the Coffee House."

"I can do coffee houses, is it like the one back in town."

"A bit more eclectic...and better coffee too."

"Don't tell Jake that."

"Cross my heart, anyways speaking of Jake."

"Jake is in the past, he's more of an older brother to me anyway, nope me and Asher are kind of officially dating."

"For real."

"For real."

"And what did your parents have to say."

"Well since Diane isn't a mob lawyer and Max is a working for one of Jasper Jacks's companies now his son isn't a problem."

"So Asher is like the perfect boyfriend."

"Yep, he's sweet, and funny, and romantic, not to mention HOT."

Kenzie couldn't happen to laugh a bit as she moved her wallet from her backpack to her purse and picked up her car keys.

"Shall we go," Kenzie said.

Maddie nodded.

--

When they arrived at the coffee shop Maddie immediately noticed a good looking spiky haired boy looking over in their general direction.

"Kenz don't look but I think this guy is checking you out."

"Which guy."

Looking around she instantly noticed the guy in question was Marty and she smiled.

"Oh him, it's just Marty."

"Just Marty, you say that so nonchalantly."

Kenzie let out a small laugh. She couldn't tell Maddie that Marty was her cousin; she could blow the whole secret sky high. At the same time she could just picture the next few days of Maddie playing matchmaker or something of that nature. As she began to think of just how awkward the next few days could be Marty came over.

"Hey Kenzie, so I see you finally made a friend of the female persuasion."

He eyed Maddie up and down.

"And you must go to the Catholic school because I don't remember your face and I mean I'm on yearbook so I've seen the faces of all the ladies at Oakfield High."

Kenzie shook her head.

"Nope this isn't a new friend, quite an old one actually; you could say she is Family."

Marty listened to the stress of the last word as Maddie smiled and put out her hand.

"Maddie Drake, my mom and Kenzie's mom are cousins."

Marty looked at Maddie then at Kenzie then smiled.

"Maddie can I speak to your cousin."

Maddie nodded.

"I'll get us drinks, Orange Smoothie right."

"You know it."

Maddie headed to the counter while Marty looked at Kenzie.

"The plot it has thickened."

"You have no idea, I mean it's already hell trying not to slip up and say oh by the was mom dad guess what Georgie is still alive."

"I know what you mean."

"You do."

"Ok, no I don't, I mean I can imagine the hell this secret is on you, I mean at least my mom can know about your parents no harm no foul."

"I know which sucks."

"What sucks," Maddie's voice said from behind them drinks in hand.

Kenzie cursed the short lines and took her sip glancing to Marty.

"Maddie you might want to sit down."

Maddie shrugged and did what was told of her.

"What I'm about to say you need to promise not to tell a soul so help you god."

"Alright, I guess, I mean hardly know you Marty."

"I know we just met but were closer then you think."

"Close huh, how close."

"My mom is Kenzie's mom's sister."

"Kenzie's mom doesn't have a sister, well she did but she died before we were..."

"Born, that's what Kenzie thought too...turns out my mother Georgie Jones is very much alive."

"Holy Crap."

"My sentiment exactly Maddie."

"So now what...are you going to tell."

"Heck no, we plan to let the chips fall where they may though the sooner the better."

Maddie nodded.

"So, Marty can I come over and meet your mom, you can say I'm another school friend or..."

"Sorry you can't."

"Why not."

"She's out of town, so is my dad as a matter of fact."

"Dillon's gone now too," Kenzie asked.

"He went back to Port Charles to see his family who apparently don't know of my existence and dad thinks its better that way."

"Cause they would force you into being the Quartermaine heir," Kenzie said.

"Quartermaine," Maddie mouthed.

Marty and Kenzie nodded.

"God this is like a soap opera or something."

"Yea only really real," Marty said.

"Marty don't spend the holiday alone, come spend it at Casa de Spinelli, you know you want to."

"I think I may take you up on that."

The girls nodded spending time with Marty till it looked like the sun had set.

Heading back to the house the girls were relieved that the fighting had subsided and the four adults were talking like old times.

--

Thanksgiving Day rolled around after that as Robin and Maxie were in the kitchen cooking with Maddie. Kenzie refused to help out because she insisted on upholding her tradition of watching the parade with her dad taking bets on which balloon would get snagged in a tree this year.

"Five bucks says it's Spiderman," Spinelli said.

"Nah I think it's going to be Snoopy dad."

"Can I get cut into the bet,' Patrick said sitting down as father and daughter nodded.

'Bet away Uncle Patrick."

"It's going to be Bullwinkle."

The trio shook hands and settled down to watch the show.

Soon Maddie entered the room with a plate in hand.

"I come bearing snacks."

She placed the cheese and cracker tray on the table and took a seat on the other side of Kenzie.

"So did I miss anything good?"

"A performance from the Revival cast of Wicked that's about it...other then that kind of bla."

"So nothing went awal yet."

"Nope not yet.'

"Darn.'

As the show flipped into a commercial Kenzie smiled.

"So, how is Landon you haven't mentioned him last night."

"What's there to say about Landon other then he's hopelessly and pathetically in love with..."

Maddie paused thinking about what she was saying.

"In love with...go on..."

"In love with his new keyboard, yea Johnny caved and got him yet another musical instrument, I swear the boy is his own one man band."

Kenzie laughed as Maddie thanked god for the save.

As the show clicked back on they watched some more when the doorbell rang.

"Who were you expecting," Spinelli said.

"Marty is spending the day with us, both his parents abandoned him."

"On the Holiday."

"Yea dad on the Holiday."

"Well then good for you for inviting him."

Kenz nodded as she got up and headed to the door.

"Oh my god," Spinelli's voice suddenly rang, "I don't believe it."

"I know, there go the antlers, yep the moose is done for."

"Kenz dear you owe your uncle Patrick five bucks."

Kenzie and Marty headed to the couch where Maddie had since left to go back to the kitchen.

"Bullwinkle bit the dust huh."

Patrick nodded.

--

Dinner was soon ready as they all gathered around the table.

Spinelli said Grace as Maxie brought out the turkey smiling over the fact that she was more domesticated then she thought though most of that was due to the fact that she had Robin and Maddie's help in the matter.

The dinner was going along swimmingly until suddenly as they were having their dessert Patrick banged on his glass.

"I have an announcement to make."

Maxie looked at Robin.

"No agenda huh."

Robin smiled as Patrick went on.

"Alright, so as you know for the past seventeen years Robin and I have been living in sin and..."

Patrick didn't have to say more as Maxie suddenly began to clap.

"Oh my god your getting married."

Robin nodded and reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring. The same ring that Patrick had given her back in 2008 when he first proposed to her.

"So, have you set a date yet?"

"No, but I've been thinking maybe around the first of the year, Valentines Day perhaps."

"Tres romantic," Maxie said, "so have you picked out a dress yet because I can so make some calls and..."

As Maxie was rambling Kenzie sighed silently thinking to herself that maybe with any luck by the time Robin and Patrick finally became official the whole family could be there to see it.

--

**TBC**

_I hope you liked this update...don't forget to review it makes me know you like me and it motivates me to update that much sooner_


	18. Bridging The Gap

**Our Time Now**

_**OK just to tell you this chap is more a means to an end to go from point A to point B. Standard disclaimers apply...enjoy**_

The break flew by all too quickly and soon Robin, Patrick and Maddie headed back to Port Charles and Dillon and Georgie came home to Oakfield and things were back to normal. Well as normal as they could be for someone with a secret.

Spinelli's car pulled up to Oakfield High and he smiled to Marty who smiled back.

"So, am I driving you home?"

"Nope dad I have rehearsal, Marty will drive me home."

Her dad nodded picking up his bag and making his way to the teachers lounge.

"So, see you in homeroom."

Kenzie nodded as for the next couple of weeks her dad would be subbing History, not his specialty but a subject he was vastly knowledgeable none the less.

Watching him enter the building Marty placed his hand on her shoulder.

"So mom came home last night."

"And what happen, do you think she's going to give in and come clean."

"I really don't know."

--

Marty thought back to the previous afternoon. It was unusually quiet for a Sunday; his dad was watching old movies in one room while he was reading in the living room. Suddenly the sound of the side door opening made him jump.

"Georgie welcome home," he heard his father say.

"It's good to be back I guess."

"So, I take it you talked to your dad."

Marty bit his lip wondering if his grandfather and namesake was the man behind this secret from the get go.

"I did and..."

"And..."

"Dillon, he said Maxie has every right to know."

"Which is what I've been saying and..."

"When I'm ready to tell her."

"And when will that be exactly, you said you'd do something after Thanksgiving and that's long over."

"I know it is...anyway Dillon I should be asking you the same thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when will you tell the Quartermaines about Marty."

"That's different..."

"How so."

"Well they'd want me to tell them who the mother is and what am I supposed to say, Georgie is Alive and we've been married for sixteen years."

"Good point...anyway back to me and Maxie."

"Yes."

"I just don't know if the timings right."

"Well you're not going to keep hiding out in the house."

"I can for as long as it takes."

They spotted Marty in the doorway and the arguing ended for the moment. Little did they know all of what Marty already did.

--

Now back in real-time School that day seemed to fly by. In their first period Class Spinelli talked enthusiastically about the subject at hand causing Kenzie and Marty to listen and take notes as opposed to talking about the whole Georgie thing. Then after that they went on their way only briefly mentioning the subject again come lunchtime.

Soon the school day ended and the rehearsal began.

Marty watched from the wings while he was setting up the lighting grid. He couldn't help but to see how beautiful Mackenzie looked in that angle and couldn't help but wonder what would have been if they were not related. Would a girl as beautiful and smart as Mackenzie Spinelli would ever fall for someone as ordinary as him. Letting out a small sigh as she finished running through her musical number he let out a small applause.

"Brava Kenz."

She grinned back as the director called for them to take five. Grabbing a bottle of water she headed to Marty.

"You don't think I'm too flat."

"No, Kenzie seriously today Oakfield High tomorrow Broadway."

She loved the way her friend cared for her. He was like Landon in that way, her best friend and she was grateful for this.

"So, do you need to be home right away after rehearsal?"

"Why do you ask Hornsby?"

"Cause I thought I'd buy you a cup of coffee."

"You do remember we're related don't you."

"I know that, but friends..."

"Right friends."

The rehearsal began once more and Kenzie headed back on stage.

After rehearsal they made their way to the local coffee house and shared in a drink.

-

The rest of the week seemed to go the same way although the coffee stop didn't happen everyday.

--

It was now getting closer and closer to the big show and closer and closer to Holiday Break as Mackenzie came home one afternoon to see her parents sitting in the living room like they were waiting for her.

"Oh no," she said looking at each of her parents and admiring their familiar features "please don't tell me we are moving."

"What ever made you think that idea sweetie?"

"Well mom why else would you all be sitting here looking so serious..." she paused for a bit, "it's not grandpa Mac is it..."

"Mac is fine, no, its good news really actually two items of good news."

"So that's why there is orange soda chilling in the kitchen."

"You saw that."

Kenzie nodded at her father smiling a bit.

"Yea but I thought it was because you two had some romantic thing planed for later or something."

Spinelli winked and Maxie playfully slugged him causing Kenzie to roll her eyes. The one thing she did not want to think about was her parent's active sex life.

"So are you going to tell me this century or will I see it in the Oakfield Gazette in the morning."

"You know how I've been subbing at your school."

Kenzie nodded.

"Well it turns out your History Teacher may be needing more time off then they thought so I've been hired."

"Permanently dad."

"Well at least for the rest of the school year."

"Congratulations and what's the second bout of news...oh my god mom your not..."

"Pregnant, no, but I have another baby on my mind."

"Adoption."

Maxie shook her head picking up the sheet of paper from her lap.

"Property ownership, I've purchased a store."

"Wow that is big news."

"So how about you, how is the show going?"

"Well dad it's going amazing and the costumes mom are to die for. Anyway open night is Friday and I think it's going to rock."

Both parents smiled.

"So how do my Blonde Ones feel about going out tonight to celebrate?"

"I'd love to, hun there is this new Thai place I've been dieing to try."

"That's fine...Kenz."

"Thai is fine dad."

"Good it's settled; I'm taking you girls out on a date."

--

Meanwhile across town at the Hornsby hoe tensions were mounting and when Marty came home he immediately headed up to his room to stay out of his parent's way whenever he could. He let the stillness of the house seep in until he heard his parents talking.

"You know, I'm not ready to go over to their home or anything but I am ready to get out of the house and let the chips fall where they may and if I see Maxie I see her.'

Dillon smiled as an idea ran thought Marty's head.

"Kenzie was staring in the school play; if he got his mother to attend she'd just have to run into Maxie."

--

**TBC**

**_Can you feel the suspense... anyway thanks lots for reading...I'm in a slump so I hope this and the next chapter do this story justice..._**


	19. All That Jazz

**Our Time Now**

**_The past few days I've been creatively drained though I thought I'd attempt to update this because I know the suspense is killing you. That being said I hope to god it doesn't fall short...enjoy..._**

_

* * *

___

The next few weeks really seemed to rush by in a cyclone of activities. School, Homework, Rehearsals, Christmas Shopping, and video chats with her friends back in Port Charles were all distracting her for the moment from the fact that her supposedly dead aunt lived just a few blocks away not to mention that she was the mother of her best friend Marty.

The date of Chicago was nearing and Kenzie had her costumes hanging on her door in a clear garment bag. She was sitting on her laptop singing one of her solos under her breath when she heard a voice from behind her.

"You know if I knew that you'd barely be wearing anything for a costume I'd never of agreed for you to audition."

Turning around in her pink swivel chair she rolled her eyes.

"Come on dad it's not like you haven't seen the movie and went with me and mom to see it on stage two summers ago."

"Actually it was your mother and Robin that took you if I remember it accurately."

"Right, but you did see the movie."

Spinelli paused remembering now and nodded.

"Well at least you'll only be wearing them on stage."

Kenzie gave him a half smile as he continued to come into the room.

--

Meanwhile at the Hornsby home Marty was looking over his camera equipment singing under his breath.

"Give em the old Razzle Dazzle..."

"You've really should of auditioned son you have a good voice."

"Nah dad I'm like you, better off behind the camera."

"You know there was a brief time I wanted to be a triple threat."

"Triple threat dad."

"Writer, Director, and Actor."

"So did you ever act in anything?"

"Just pulling bit cons."

"Cons."

"Yea, like this one time I was doing some friends a favor and had to dress in drag and pretend I was some part of a girl group."

"Seriously."

"Seriously, and if I do say so myself I made a quite fetching girl."

"Did you just say fetching?"

Dillon began to chuckle as Georgie came up behind her husband.

"God that seems like ages ago."

"So it is true then."

"Yes...Dillon remember Lucas coming up to hit on you..."

Dillon paused remembering when Georgie's then straight cousin thought he was a hot chick and began to flirt with him even though it was Georgie who talked him into it to get a rise out of him.

"Yea I do."

The family for the moment began to share a moment that they didn't seem to of have shared since before the Spinelli family moved to town.

--

A few more days passed and it was now the afternoon of dress rehearsals.

"So," Kenzie said in full hair and makeup for the first time he had seen her, 'how do I look."

"Why Miss Spinelli you are defiantly the Cat's Meow."

Kenzie glared at him with her deep ocean blue eyes.

"Sorry, been breaking into my dad's film collection and catching up on my 1920's slang."

"Man you're just the film guy even I didn't get into character that much."

"Oh so the princess didn't allegedly kill anyone."

She laughed.

"No."

There was a silence when Marty's face suddenly upturned into a grin.

"What's going on in that brilliant mind of yours Hornsby?"

"Me, brilliant, you're the genius not me."

"I may be the genius but you're the schemer."

"I think my mother might be coming to the show opening night."

"For real."

"For real, she is curious to see what I've been up to after school."

"So I take it she doesn't know the lovely and talented Mackenzie Spinelli is playing Roxie."

"Nope..and she's not going to."

Kenzie grinned as she stepped onstage knowing the drama in the coming evening wouldn't just be unfolding on stage she could tell.

--

Marty's car pulled up to the Spinelli home that evening as her father stood by the door. Even after all the tensions he still really liked Marty or as he would affectionately refer to him as film guy junior. Heading to the car he smiled as Marty rolled down the window.

"Hey Marty."

"Hey Mr. S, so your daughter's big debut is tomorrow are you psyched."

"That I am...anyway care to stay for dinner..."

"I'd love to but we had pizza after rehearsal."

"Pizza, Kenz you know you mother's been slaving over..."

"Takeout Menus."

"No for your information she actually cooked."

"What did she make this time, French toast or grilled cheese?"

"Hey your mother cooks."

"Baking isn't cooking."

Spinelli rolled his eyes.

"Fine, so she defrosted veggie burgers but she grilled them on the George Forman herself and made those cookies you like."

"Butterscotch Chip."

Her dad nodded as her face lit up.

"Bring me some tomorrow at school," Marty said as she got out of the car.

Kenzie gave Marty thumbs up before following her father into the house.

--

Heading up to her room she began to get a jump on the weekend's homework seeing as how the following evening was opening night and the rest of the weekend would be filled with encore performances. Shaking her head wondering why she was actually even had work to turn in the Monday before Christmas break. Signing on to the internet she immediately spotted that Landon was on and he spotted her as well.

'Hi' he wrote to her.

She smiled replying hi back while explaining to him that she had to get her homework done so she wouldn't be swamped between performances during the weekend.

'I'll make it brief,' he typed after her explanation.

'Ok shoot.'

'Break a leg and I'm so sorry I can't be there.'

After assuring him that plenty of film and video would be taken of it she signed off her messenger program to have no more distractions as she got her work done.

--

The next day seemed to be the longest of her life as she sat through her father's first period History lecture and the next few classes that followed. Lunch defiantly couldn't come soon enough.

"So, how is the diva this fine afternoon?"

"I know I've been on stage before and yet I have butterflies already."

"Performance anxiety is normal, remember your breathing exercises."

Kenzie nodded doing some calming breathing techniques she learnt from the yoga class she was taking.

"Does that help?"

"A little, so anyways tonight...what's the plan?"

"Well you are staying after school for final go through right."

"Yep, well my dad is taking me out for an early dinner then he's taking me back here."

Marty nodded.

"What about you, when are you showing up with 'Aunt Georgie'"

Marty laughed.

"Well I need to get here with ample time to set up my equipment so about an hour, hour and a half pre curtain."

"So, think they'll run into each other."

"Counting on it."

The bell rang and he smiled.

"See you tonight Drama Queen."

"Tonight Film Guy."

--

The day finally ended as Kenzie made her way toward her father's classroom. Even though he had recently taken over the class the room was defiantly becoming his own as she walked over to the empty desk and looked down at some framed photos of the three of them, the perfect little family. A few moments later her father entered the room messenger bag in hand holding a half drunken bottle of Orange Soda.

"So, you ready to go kiddo."

She nodded as she followed her dad out of the room and toward his car for a father daughter dinner.

--

Sitting at the small diner he looked into the identical pair of eyes across from him and smiled.

"Mackenzie have I ever told you how proud I am of you."

She nodded.

"You are blossoming from my little girl into a beautiful young woman before my very eyes."

"I'm still your little girl dad."

"Well you know what I mean."

She nodded as they shared a heartwarming father and daughter moment over sandwiches, barbeque chips and orange soda.

Pulling back up at the school Maxie's car was already parked in front of the auditorium as she stood leaning against it her hands on her hips.

"I can't believe that there is no special dressing room for the star."

"Mom this is High School not Broadway and besides I'm not the only star."

Maxie just nodded.

"Well at least you get your own little area of the greenroom so that counts for something I guess."

Kenzie nodded as her father gave her a hug warming her as she stood in the cool early December Oakfield air.

"Break a leg; I'll see you after the show."

"Bye daddy."

Spinelli headed inside the seemingly empty auditorium as Maxie headed backstage with Kenzie.

"Let's get you ready for your Oakfield Stage debut now shall we."

--

Meanwhile the Hornsby car pulled up to the school about forty five minutes later as Marty exited.

"Mom, dad, I need to set up my stuff."

"Alright," Dillon said smiling as Georgie looked at her son.

"So would break a leg be appropriate to tell the Tec guy."

"Sure," Marty said, "why not."

"Where do we pick you up after the show son," his father asked.

Marty pondered for a bit before realizing that the Spinelli's would most likely go back stage to be with their daughter after curtain call giving him an idea.

"Backstage would b great."

They nodded and watched their son entering the school.

Once he was out of eye and earshot Georgie looked at her husband and began to fidget with her gloves.

"I can't do this Dillon."

"What do you mean you can't do it?"

"This, Dillon...be in a place where I know THEY will be."

"You read the paper today huh."

"Yes and their daughter is one of the leads so why wouldn't they be here."

"Just relax and let the chips fall where they may."

"Easy for you to say, you're not supposed to be dead."

--

Maxie was just finishing fixing up her daughter's hair and make-up as Marty came back stage.

"Good evening Marty," Maxie said.

"Good evening Mrs. Spinelli."

The older blonde glared at him.

"Sorry, Maxie."

"That's better, Mrs. Spinelli makes me sound so old, I'm only forty and in the prime of my life. You know my boutique opens the first of the year."

"So Kenzie told me."

Maxie nodded looking at the young man who looked so much like his father it killed her and then back at her daughter.

"Well my work here is done, break a leg and see you after the show."

Kenzie smiled and hugged her mom.

After a moment of silence she looked over her shoulder and then back at Marty.

"Is she gone?"

"I believe so."

"Good so..."

"The plans a go."

Kenzie grinned her mother's devious grin and finished getting ready to go on as Marty finished setting up his things.

--

Soon the houselights dimmed and the show began.

The Spinelli's watched their little girl light up the stage as feme fatal Roxie heart singing, dancing, and acting her heart out.

Meanwhile Georgie had her eyes glued on the blond for another reason all together. She was still letting it set in that her sister married Spinelli, HER Spinelli. Sure she was with Dillon her first and ultimately true love but before she had died she had a thing for the young hacker who her sister thought was a geek. Though it was clear to see even as the young blonde was in character she was defiantly Spinelli and her sister's daughter.

--

Intermission soon rolled around giving Spinelli ample time to head to his classroom to pick up the flowers he left there to give his daughter after the show and gave others time to move around.

Backstage Marty hugged Kenzie.

"You're amazing out there cuz."

He whispered the last word as she smiled.

"Thanks," she whispered back taking a sip of her water bottle trying not to smudge her make-up too much, "so did they run into each other yet."

"I don't know, the paramedics haven't come to take your mom away so that's a good sign right."

"Crap, I forgot about my mom's weak heart, oh my god Marty do you think seeing her dead sister will cause her to have a heart attack."

"You know I seriously never thought of that till I just make that comment."

Kenzie gave him a panicked look.

"Kenz breath."

She nodded and did her exercises.

"Better."

"A bit."

"Well I got to..."

"Get ready for act two."

He nodded leaving her alone with her thoughts.

-

Heading back from his classroom he could of swore he was seeing a ghost when suddenly it dawned on him the date. It was December 17th the anniversary of that dark moment when he found her on the park steps. Looking on the clock on the cement wall he noticed it was the exact same time he found her as well. So why shouldn't he be seeing a woman with a similar shade of chestnut hair standing at one of the Booster Club tables wrapped up in a red jacket.

Blinking the tears from his eyes he took a breath as he headed into the auditorium for the second act.

Back now turned to her the woman turned around to face his backside.

"Damian Spinelli how I've missed you," she mumbled to herself heading into the other side of the auditorium to join her husband.

--

The second act went off without a hitch despite the thoughts running through everyone's heads. Kenzie worrying about Maxie's heart, Spinelli feeling chills about seeing Georgie's 'ghost', and Georgie full of nerves over seeing Spinelli.

As the curtain call was going on Georgie took Dillon's hand and headed toward the back stage.

"What's the rush?"

"We should really go before..."

Dillon rolled his eyes secretly hoping that the sisters WOULD meet and all the secrets would come out into the open at last.

Making their way to the stage door Marty smiled at his parents.

"So, what did you think?"

"The show was great but next time you so need to tryout."

"I'll think about it dad, so anyway wasn't Kenzie amazing."

They nodded as they heard a familiar voice coming from behind them.

"You were spectacular."

"Maximista was there any doubt out little girl would rock the house."

Kenzie ran to her parents winking as she passed Marty.

Spinelli meanwhile saw his 'ghost' again as a chill ran down his spine once more.

Georgie had recognized the voices of her sister and her former crush and decided it was now or never as she spun on her heels and came face to face with them.

Spinelli blinked looking into her deep Chocolate eyes.

"G-Georgie."

"Hi Spinelli," Georgie said.

Maxie's breathing started to quicken as she spotted her sister that she thought was long dead and suddenly she fainted.

--

**TBC**

_**OK I so hope this lived up to expectations...**_


	20. Too Real

**Our Time Now**

**_OK so I'm kind of sad cause I recently realized one of my biggest inspirations for this fic kind of abandoned me...however I will muttle through before I go on I just want to thank the following people for their continued reviews and support: B00kw0rm92, LuckyDuck29, halifaxhoney, gh08shsustyle, and MercuryMan. Anyway standard disclaimers apply as always...enjoy..._**

* * *

Spinelli blinked looking into her deep Chocolate eyes.

"G-Georgie."

"Hi Spinelli," Georgie said.

Maxie's breathing started to quicken as she spotted her sister that she thought was long dead and suddenly she fainted.

Spinelli bit his lip.

'No,' he thought,'this can't be happening not now not when Georgie came back to us.'

"Maximista," he said out loud now kneeling by her side feeling for a pulse which he was grateful she had, "Maximista don't..."

He took a deep breath.

"Someone call 9-1-1, it could be her heart..."

Dillon nodded picking up his cell phone and heading into the hallway to get some service as Georgie looked at the two teens and her older sister and best friend.

"I'm so sorry Spinelli I should have known better."

Spinelli just nodded resting her head on her chest listening to her heart faintly beating.

"I can't loose you," he whispered.

-

Marty looked over to Kenzie.

"I'm so sorry; I should have taken her heart into consideration."

"Its fine," Kenzie whispered, "My mom is a survivor she'll make it though."

Georgie headed toward her son and niece and rolled her eyes. She should have realized something was up with them. She then turned and squatted next to Spinelli.

"WHY did you do this," Spinelli said, "to make us think like you were dead and then come back eighteen years to the day and expect everything to be peachy keen?"

"I never had any expectations Spinelli," she said, "I knew you would be mad, she would be worse...I didn't expect her heart to fail."

"Well it did...," he bit back a tear and swallowed, "I can't loose her...I love her."

Georgie let out a small laugh.

"And when she gets better I expect to here how the heck that happened."

Spinelli just nodded as Dillon came back.

"They are on their way."

"Thanks," Spinelli said as Maxie's eyes opened.

As she looked into her sister's eyes she softly asked, "Am I dead."

Georgie shook her head.

"No...You're not dead I'm alive..."

"But how."

"Shhh save your strength I'll tell you when you're better."

"W-what happened?"

"You say me and you passed out."

Maxie nodded as the EMT's headed into the room.

They began to move Maxie when she looked at them.

"No need to take me to the hospital, I'm fine, I just need some fresh air, a cup of herbal tea and a long explanation."

"You're going to the Hospital Maximista," Her husband said, "you gave me quite a scare and I don't want to be scared again."

Maxie nodded not wanting to argue with him as she was escorted to the ambulance.

--

Time seemed to literally stand still as they made their way toward the hospital. On the ride there Spinelli had turned to his daughter who had thankfully been able to seal a moment to change from her costume to jeans and a sweater and was now nervously fighting with her silver bobby pin.

"You were amazing tonight up there," he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks daddy," she said not really wanting to talk as she reached over and flipped on the radio dial to some station where it was already playing Christmas Carols. She grimaced as she wasn't in a festive mood. Changing the station she settled on one that played pop hits from when her parents were growing up. Some song called 'Bleeding Love' was playing now which she enjoyed and leaned back on the leather seat to listen.

--

The car pulled up to the hospital and they made their way toward the reception desk.

"Maxie's on the seventh," Dillon said as Spinelli nodded heading up the elevator with Dillon and Georgie still feeling the shock of his faithful friend's triumphant return.

"We'll take the stairs," Marty said.

Dillon nodded.

When the teens were out of earshot Marty looked at Kenzie.

"So did your dad read you the riot act?"

"Nope, you."

"Well it helped that my mom knew Aunt Maxie was in town and knew that a run-in was inevitable sooner or later."

"Lucky."

"Hey, it made the weight that much harder I wish I were grounded."

--

The adults made their way to the seventh floor and the desk there.

"Were here to see Maxie Spinelli."

"Are you family."

"I'm her husband Damian."

The nurse nodded and led him to her room.

Even in a hospital gown she looked stunning as he took a seat by her bedside.

"So Maximista how are you."

"Still in shock, the doctors want to monitor my heart for a few hours to make sure nothing abnormal happens."

"I know, I'm in shock too."

"I mean I suspected things I mean Marty's given name is Frisco, he never mentioned his mother..And the eyes."

"I know Maximista I know."

"But where does that leave us Damian, I mean it was her death that brought us together in the first place..."

"Are you saying that now that she's alive you want..."

"A divorse..No...I love you Damian Spinelli with every inch of my being it's just..."

"I think I know what you are thinking Maximista."

He leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek as Georgie knocked on the door.

"The Doctor said I could join you."

"Come in," Maxie said smiling at her younger sister.

Georgie entered and got a closer look at the two people she betrayed the most. They looked so much in love which caused her to smile.

"How," was all Georgie could let out.

"Might the Jackal enquire the same question about you, how did you survive the brutal attack made on you by the Text Message Killer, I mean I saw your body, felt your pulse or lack of it."

"I was dead Spinelli; I was literally brought back to life."

Silence filled the room as Georgie looked at Maxie.

"It was dad, Maxie."

"You mean Mac."

"No not Mac...Frisco...he showed up in the hospital right before the autopsy was to be done...he felt a faint pulse I assume...he drugged me...falsified my autopsy...next thing I knew I woke up in this room with dad beside me and one thing lead to another and I was recruited to work for the WSB."

"You mean to tell me that the faithful friend was an actual SPY for the World Security Beauro."

Georgie nodded.

"I was on only my second mission and I ran into Dillon and sparks re-ignited. We got married, had Marty and lived overseas while I still ran missions."

"But why Oakfield," Spinelli said.

"I guess I wanted to be connected to you Spinelli, the one that got away you know."

Spinelli nodded.

"But why didn't you call, or write."

"And say what, Hi Maxie I'm alive."

"Yes."

Georgie just shook her head.

"I couldn't...when I was undercover I didn't want to compromise things and then when I gave it up for a normal life in Oakfield I thought it's been so long you moved on."

Maxie nodded tears in her eyes.

--

In the lobby the kids had come in as Dillon looked over to Kenzie.

"You knew about this didn't you?"

She nodded as Dillon smiled.

"Well you should have done something sooner."

"So you're not mad Mr. Hornsby."

"Please call me Uncle Dillon."

"Alright Uncle Dillon."

--

Back in the room Georgie was done for the moment telling her side of things and looked over to the couple who was holding hands.

"So Maxie what I want to know the most is how did you wind up married to Spinelli of all people, I mean you hated him."

The couple laughed.

"Well," Maxie said, "long story short...you died, Cooper died, I wanted to prove Cooper's innocence and avenge your death and Spinelli was in the process of getting his PI license."

"So she asks, nay begs me to help her find the killer."

"Then one thing led to another and instead of going back to utterly hating this geek," she said playfully punching her husband, "we became friends."

"Best friends if I recall."

Maxie chuckled thinking to all the times she would say he was her best friend.

"Then what can I say Georgie, friendship lead to love and soon I was Mrs. Maxie Spinelli junior editor of Crimson Magazine."

Georgie smiled glad that the two people she cared for were truly happy though a bit saddened that it was at her expense.

--

The evening ended and the early hours of Saturday morning began to pass as the doctor entered the room.

"Mrs. Spinelli," he said.

Maxie nodded.

"You're free to go."

Maxie nodded smiling glad that there wasn't any major complications but just mild shock from having her sister back into her life.

Looking up at Georgie she smiled.

"Come over to the house so we can catch up more and talk about how we want to break this to Robin and Mac."

"Alright, I'll do that," Georgie said hugging her sister before leaving with her family.

--

Soon Maxie was discharged from the hospital and the Spinelli's made their way into the living room.

"Man what a night," Kenzie said yawning, "I better go catch some shut eye so I can be bright and fresh for tomorrow nights performance."

She began to turn to head up stairs when her father's voice rang out.

"Not so fast little lady."

She turned on her heels.

'Oh great here it comes,' she thought.

"You know about your aunt Georgie didn't you."

She took a deep breath and nodded at her father knowing that she was about to get it.

"It's complicated."

Spinelli looked at her as Maxie sat on the couch.

"Come on you can tell me."

"Well dad Marty and I suspected something was up so we began to research and one thing lead to another..."

"And you didn't tell your mother and me."

"What was I going to say, mom, and dad, guess what Aunt Georgie is alive and living here in Oakfield...yea like that would go over well."

Spinelli laughed and nodded.

"Yea your probably right, I would probably think you found another one of my stashes or something."

"Dad another..."

"Spinelli stash...what did I miss..."

Spinelli looked at his daughter and bit his lip.

"Nothing Maximista," he said.

Maxie just rolled her eyes leaning back on the cushion of the couch.

"So anyway before I head upstairs I'm just going to ask one thing, am I grounded."

Spinelli turned now to look at his wife who spoke up.

"I think your off on a technicality what do you think dear."

Spinelli nodded as Kenzie hugged her parents.

"Goodnight mom, dad."

"Goodnight," they said as Kenzie headed upstairs and Spinelli flopped on the couch next to his wife.

"Well my dearest Maximista life as we know it is about to change."

--

**TBC**

**_Again I hope you liked it. I'm not a doctor so I took creative liberties on all the medical stuff...anyway I again want to give love to the five writers mentioned in my above note...go check them out they rock_**


	21. Connections

**Our Time Now**

**No special notes today. Anyway standard disclaimers apply**

* * *

A few hours had passed as Kenzie rolled over in her bed thinking that the moments of the day before were so surreal to her. Was it finally true that her aunt Georgie reveled herself to be alive and the burden of the secret was finally gone or was it a sick and cruel dream. Sighting she picked up her pink fuzzy bathrobe and headed toward her bathroom but not before hearing the sounds of giggling coming from downstairs. She shook her head and smiled before heading into a nice warm shower which was quite refreshing on the crisp December morning.

Exiting the bathroom a few minutes later and putting on a pair of jeans and a lilac colored sweater she made her way down the stairs to see her mother and father on the couch with Dillon and Georgie, a stack of photo albums on the coffee table.

"And this was our wedding," Maxie said.

"We had to prolong the engagement until after Kenzie was born because Maxie insisted on loosing the baby weight so she could have her perfect dress."

"Not true, I just didn't think you deserved to have a fat bride."

"You know I love you Maximista no matter what size you are," he said kissing her cheek.

Both Dillon and Georgie still found it so surreal to think these former foes were so in love and affectionate to one another.

"Eh hmm," Kenzie said from the bottom of the stairwell.

"Good morning princess," Spinelli said, "Your aunt and uncle brought bagels why don't you grab one and join us."

Kenzie simply smiled at seeing the four adults acting like nothing happened.

"I'll take a pass; let you have some adult time."

Her father nodded as she headed into the kitchen.

"She is so a daddy's girl," Maxie said.

Spinelli nodded. He couldn't deny the fact that the young blonde meant the world to him.

"So," Georgie asked, "what brought you to name her what you did."

"You mean us giving her your middle name," Maxie asked as Georgie nodded.

"Well Robin was almost ready to give birth when I got the news that we were having a baby so we both began to talk names. Robin was debating on naming her daughter Georgie seeing as she was conceived right after your 'funeral'."

Georgie rolled her eyes at that bit of information.

"Anyways she decided instead to name her daughter Madeline, well Maddie for short after Patrick's mother and gave her the middle name Dale because well it was Patrick's first suggestion."

"Dale," Dillon said.

"Dr. Drake loves his NASCAR," Spinelli said causing them to laugh.

"So anyway I decided on Mackenzie you know thinking Mac for short."

"But then I called her Kenzie and it well stuck."

"And the Georgiana was because we felt that you were a guardian angel of sorts."

"Awe well then I'm flattered"

--

While the adults were talking Kenzie laced up her boots and threw on a jacket as she headed outside to take a seat on the swing outside.

"I kind of thought you'd be out here," Marty said holding a cup holder with two cardboard coffee cups, "Hot Chocolate."

"Don't mind if I do."

Taking the cup she patted the seat next to her on the bench to which he sat.

"So," they both said together, "jinx."

They both laughed as Marty let Kenzie talk.

"Man we really are blood us having the same thoughts huh."

"Yea I know scary right."

"Real scary."

"So anyway I wanted to tell you that you were amazing last night, you truly were born to be a star."

"Why thank you...so anyway how was it when you came home last night."

"Nothing out of the ordinary you..."

"I can tell my parents are real shaken up over all of this but they are defiantly at the same time taking it better then I would have expected."

"That's nice."

"Yea it is."

--

"Well," Spinelli said, "Dillon, let's leave our wives to catch up alone."

Dillon nodded leaving the sisters for the first time truly together.

They looked at each other and engaged in a long embrace before pulling back and really looking at each other. The Georgie Maxie looked as exquisite as she remembered with her hair in waves to her shoulders and dressed in a knee length black skirt and white blouse. Meanwhile to Maxie Georgie looked all grown up. She was a bit more toned then she remembered and had a look in her eyes that wasn't all that innocent and naive anymore. She was dressed simplistically in a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved top that accentuated her curves that her body most defiantly grew into.

"I was too in shock last night but wow Georgie you look amazing."

"And you Maxie...well you look the same."

Maxie chuckled at the fact that everyone thought that she still looked 22 even at 40.

"So I was thinking all night Maxie, when should we tell Mac and Robin about well..."

"The fact that you're not dead."

"Um yea."

"I really couldn't say..."

"Well are they coming here for Christmas, are you going to them..."

"I told Johnny and Lulu that..."

"Wait Lulu and in Spencer..."

"Well Zacchara now..."

"Well still...the two of you...friends."

"It's allot can change in eighteen years Georgie."

She shook her head still grasping on the mere idea of Lulu as Maxie's friend.

"Anyway I told them we'd consider heading up for Christmas because we didn't come for Thanksgiving but now I think the plan is to stay here."

Georgie nodded.

"But you defiantly need to tell Robin so you can be part of the wedding."

"Wedding, so her teenage daughter is getting married."

"God no...It's Robin."

"So her and Patrick..."

"Yep, finally making it official."

"Finally, I thought they..."

"Nope..."

"Well then..."

--

As the sisters continued to talk things were happening back in Port Charles as well as Landon Zacchara was sitting in Maddie's room.

"So you think this plan of yours is going to work Landon."

"It has to, it simply has to. I mean it's already the eighteenth and my parents still haven't heard that her family is coming home for the holidays."

"So you're going to lie and scheme your way to Oakfield."

"I have to, I mean I love her and I just can't tell her on the phone or via e-mail."

"What about video chat."

"While that is face to face it's still not the same."

"So you're going to..."

"I'm going to leave a note to my parents, tell them I'm meeting Spencer at some ski resort for the Holiday and then sneak out to take the red eye to Oakfield tonight."

"Tonight."

"Why not tonight, that way I can surprise Kenz backstage tomorrow at her musical."

"Awe how sweet."

Landon grinned his pearly white smile at Maddie as he ran his hands through his mob of jet black hair when the phone rang.

Maddie didn't know if her parents were home or at the hospital so she picked it up seeing that the caller ID said SPINELLI.

"Hello," Maddie said.

"H-hello," a female voice said nervously from the other end, "is this the Drake residence."

"Well Scorpio-Drake residence but who is this was there an accident or something...is everything alright."

Georgie bit her lip cursing caller ID.

"You must be Maddie right."

"Riiiiiiight and you are..."

Not answering she simply said.

"Is your mom home?"

"I'm not sure."

Landon looked at her as she started to roll her eyes.

"Who is it," he whispered.

"I have no clue," she replied taking the cordless phone and heading down stairs. In spotting Robin the young girl motioned her to pick up the phone.

"Hello," Robin said.

"Hello Robin," Georgie replied.

"G-Georgie."

"Surprise."

--

The teens came inside the house shivering despite the fact that they had just had a hot drink and looked over at where Georgie was on the phone.

"She's calling Robin," Maxie explained.

The teens nodded knowing what was going on as they headed towards Kenzie's bedroom to hang out for a bit before they needed to head back to school for the performance later that evening however before they got too far Georgie hung up and wiped a tear from her eye.

"A tear of joy I hope," Maxie said.

Georgie nodded.

"I think Robin was in as much shock as you and Spinelli were, I'm surprised that she didn't pass out like you."

Maxie just slugged her sister and was reminded of countless times she did that in the past.

"She said to not call to tell Mac but to write him a long letter, that maybe it would ease the shock."

"I think either way Mac is so going to have kittens when he finds out your alive; I mean you wouldn't believe how overprotective he was on me after you died."

"Any yet I'm sure you did whatever the hell you wanted to anyways."

"If I did everything Mac wanted Kenzie would have been put up for adoption and Spinelli would probably of gotten killed in some mob altercation rather then get a teaching degree and become his own man."

Georgie just chuckled and looked over at her beautiful niece.

"Maxie do you mind if Kenzie and I have a moment."

Maxie nodded making an excuse for her and Marty to leave the room.

"I'm sorry," Georgie simply said.

"It's alright; I know you had your reasons for staying away."

"It's not just about all that, I'm sorry I was snippy to you back when we first met."

"It's fine, I get that you were freaked, I mean if I met someone who looked like my sister and had the same last name as an old friend I'd be freaked as well."

Georgie smiled and looked at the young woman who physically was a perfect blend of both her mother and father's outer appearance.

"I bet you have the best qualities of both of them in you."

"That I do, my dad once told me that one day a long time before they got together my mother snarked to him about putting his brain in her body. He said that was exactly what god did when he made me."

Georgie couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that comment which was so typically Spinelli.

"Anyways I know I owe you countless Christmas and Birthday presents and everything but..."

"But nothing, just being back in my parents lives is the only present I need, well except this Christmas I totally want to collect."

"And have you been good or bad."

"In a grey area to be honest but that's beside the point."

"Well then what do you want."

"You know, I really haven't thought of that much."

"Well think about it and get back to me."

"Will do," she said as her mother and cousin re-entered the room with a silver tea tray causing Georgie and Kenzie to smile.

--

Landon had long left but not before giving Maddie a hug and wishing her a Merry Christmas as Robin sat in the living room still in shock as Patrick and Maddie entered the room.

"Robin sweetie what's wrong," Patrick said.

"Georgie," was all Robin could mutter.

He put his hand around his fiancé's shoulder to comfort her.

"I know, it's been eighteen years from last night, do you want to go to her grave and put flowers on it."

Robin shook her head.

"What's the point?"

"What do you mean what's the point."

"I mean what's the point on putting flowers on her grave when she is alive."

"Oh my god," Maddie said as Patrick looked at his daughter wondering what he was missing out on, "mom was that who."

"Called earlier, yes Maddie it was."

Although Maddie knew from Kenzie and Marty all about Georgie's existence the idea that she had actually spoken to the allegedly dead woman and the notion that she called at all was mind boggling.

"Wait a minute," Patrick said, "Georgie called the house."

"Well I was upstairs and the phone rang," Maddie explained, "the ID said SPINELLI so I didn't think anything of it. But then the woman didn't sound like Kenzie or Maxie and she was all weird in asking to speak to mom..."

"And it was Georgie," Robin took a deep breath, "apparently she was never really dead and she is a retired spy living in Oakfield."

"Small world," Patrick.

The two women agreed and continued to talk about the matter.

--

Some more time had passed and Kenzie and Marty stood in the living room with their things for the show.

"So," Spinelli said, "do you want me to drive you?"

"Its fine dad," she said heading to where he sat on a recliner and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Break a leg and knock them dead."

She nodded and waved goodbye to the rest of her family while the four adults went back to reminiscing about old times and the past eighteen years like they had been doing the entire day already.

--

Back in Port Charles Landon was relieved that his parents trusted him to be home alone. Both his parents were busy at the Hotel which was insane as it was getting close to the Holidays and tons of businesses were booking out the ballroom for parties. His mother was doing her usual job there while her father was filling in as pianist in the lounge. He couldn't have planed it better if he tried as he pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

Dear Mom and Dad...

He folded the note and stuck it to the refrigerator before pulling out his duffle bag and throwing it over one shoulder while checking his pocket for his tickets.

"Here goes nothing," he said as he locked the door to the house making his way to the cab.

"Where to," the Driver said.

"The Airport," Landon replied.

--

**TBC**

**I hope you liked it...**


	22. Traditions

**Our Time Now**

**No special notes today. Anyway standard disclaimers apply**

* * *

After the performance he smiled at her.

"Well another knock out performance there princess."

The young girl smiled as she pulled back her short bob of blonde curls with an elastic band and pulled tight her sweater to protect her from the crisp December air.

"Why thanks cuz, anyway you don't know how relieved I am that there were no surprises tonight."

Marty chuckled a bit.

"But admit it, I bet it's a relief not to have all those what if sinarios flooding your brain."

"So true."

Slipping on her gloves her deep ocean eyes locked with his chocolate brown eyes as he shook his head.

"Miss Spinelli your plotting something aren't you."

"Am not."

"You have a glint in your eyes."

Kenzie sighed as she began to play with her sweaters faux fur cuff and smiled.

"I just thought it would be nice to maybe bring the rents back some dessert or coffee or something, I mean I'm sure they are still at my house reminiscing."

Marty nodded in agreement. After all the two couples hadn't seen each other in eighteen years and had a lot to catch up on.

"I know this great twenty four hour bistro."

Kenzie smiled and began to follow her cousin out of the auditorium and to his car watching a light flurry of snowflakes begin to fall.

-

Landon arrived at the Port Charles airport and rolled his eyes in frustration. The direct flight to Tennessee was overbooked and he was bumped. He was lucky though that this close to Christmas he was able to find another flight however not so direct. The flight was to take off first thing in the AM and was to have a layover in Philly before heading to Tennessee. As he pulled his duffle bag under his head as a makeshift pillow he felt kind of relieved that this was his only luggage, it would be just his luck that his stuff would have been lost otherwise.

--

She shook the snow out of her blonde ponytail as she entered the house darkened with the exception of a small lamp coming from her father's office.

"We're back," she said as the older man exited from the other room in a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a grey t-shirt his hair all disheveled and his eyes covered with his reading glasses.

Spinelli smiled at his daughter and nephew and he turned to the young man.

"Your parents went home just about an hour after you did."

Marty nodded as he placed the white box on the counter.

"Well we brought over some half moons thinking that the party was still going on."

He looked at his nephew and rustled his spiky head.

"That was thoughtful of you thanks."

"Well I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow."

Kenzie nodded and said her goodbyes to her cousin as he left leaving father and daughter alone together.

"So, where is mom?"

"She is having some much needed rest."

Kenzie nodded.

"Were you waiting up for me or..."

"No, not at all...actually I was just well come into my office."

Kenzie entered the office to discover a frame sitting on his desk with a warn photograph of her mother and aunt Georgie on one side and on the other a photo that looked to of been printed from a digital camera taken from earlier in the day.

"I figure what to get for a woman that already has everything."

Kenzie smiled at her father and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I think she'll love it."

He nodded before letting out a small smile.

"Anyway I know your mother has the big opening the first of the year and we just reconnected with your aunt Georgie but if you still want to NYC well then I kind of thought we could..."

Kenzie shook her head. There were more important things in life then Christmastime in the city.

"Well then at least allow me to take you to see the production of the Nutcracker at the Oakfield Performing Arts Center."

"It's a date dad."

She hugged her father and headed up to bed with Matt Hunter on her heels.

--

Last Call flight 505 to Philly.

Landon headed to the counter handing the attendant his ticket and heading onto the plane. As he watched the light patch of snow lining the ground outside he made a silent prayer to himself.

"Please let the flight take off on time."

--

Meanwhile Lulu Zachara headed into the kitchen to make her and her husband their morning coffee when she saw a note hanging on the fridge.

"John," she said as her husband entered the room.

"What is it?"

"Did Landon say anything to you about a ski trip?"

John shook his head as he looked at his wife. Landon, despite who his parents were, had always been one to obey the rules that were set upon him.

"Well he didn't say anything to me either but I found this."

Lulu handed Johnny the note that her son wrote the night before he left.

"That's teenagers for you I guess," Johnny said as Lulu shook her head praying her son wasn't into anything illegal.

--

Kenzie rolled over and felt the warm breath of Matt Hunter on her neck.

"Morning boy," she said ruffling the small dog's fur before sitting up causing the dog to jump out of the bed.

She looked out her window into the Sunday morning and saw another blanket of snow had fallen as she slept.

"Looks like it's going to be a white Christmas this year," she said to herself before going into her normal morning routine and dressing herself in a pair of deep green corduroy pants and a cream colored turtle neck with a small holly leaf embroidered on the neck.

"Hi guys," she said smiling as once again the whole family was around.

"Morning Kenz," Georgie said, "I see someone is in the holiday spirit."

Kenzie let out a smile. She defiantly was in the holiday spirit and the wholeness of her family made it all the better.

"Speaking of the holiday spirit," Maxie said, "Marty has your mother told you about the time, well times when we were forced against our will to dress as elves at the hospital Christmas Party."

Marty rolled his eyes as he looked over at Georgie.

"You dressed as an elf."

Georgie blushed a bit and nodded.

"That wasn't as bad though as when your father and I were kind of on the outs and I had to dress as Mrs. Claus while he was Santa."

Maxie let out a sigh remembering that as the last Christmas they shared together, well till now that was.

"Anyway Georgie you'd be happy to know that the tradition has continued."

Kenzie was now the one with the embarrassed look as Marty looked at her.

"You never told me that little tidbit."

"It's too embarrassing."

It was in that moment that her father grinned as he made his way into his office coming back a moment later with yet another photo which he handed to Georgie. It was from the past Christmas of Maddie and Kenzie dressed as elves.

"Oh my god," Georgie said pointing to the beautiful brunette, "that's Robin's daughter isn't it."

Spinelli nodded.

"Wow, she's stunning; I bet Patrick has his hands full with that one."

The Spinelli family just laughed knowing about Maddie and her guys.

--

The snow was fierce in Philly as Landon entered the airport cursing as he saw that his flight to Tennessee was delayed due to this storm.

Picking up his cell phone he noticed that he had a call from his house however he really didn't want to deal with his parents at the moment. Knowing how they worked they would find a way to get the Zacchara or ELQ jet fueled up and cent to Philly ASAP to bring him back to Port Charles and he'd never have the chance to tell Kenzie he loved her.

Instead he picked up his cell and dialed an all too familiar number.

"Drake residence," Maddie said.

"Hey Maddie."

"Landon," she paused and lowered her voice, "Landon your parents came by wondering if I knew anything about this ski trip."

"And..."

"I lied obviously but they are pissed, I seriously hope this all works out and Kenzie likes you back."

"I do too, especially as I'm going through all this trouble."

"Come on, you knew the risk."

"I didn't mean the grounding till graduation Maddie, I mean the insane Air Travel System."

There was a small silence on the line.

"You still there Maddie."

"I'm here, what happened."

"Let's see, I got bumped from my direct red-eye and had to catch a flight with a layover in Philly. And well now I'm stuck in Philly while there is a storm and my battery is like on it's last bar."

"Well then I'll leave you to conserve it but call me when you land."

"Will do."

He hung up from his friend and seriously began to wonder if all this was some bad omen when suddenly the call came that the flight to Tennessee was now finally boarding.

--

The family was enjoying another pleasant afternoon reminiscing and watching old Christmas movies on TV when Marty tapped Kenzie's shoulder.

"We should really get ready to go."

"Go," Kenzie said as she looked at the clock.

The performance that day was a bit earlier then it was the following too days and it was indeed time to head out to the school especially with the way the roadways were they needed to leave with ample time to make it thought the traffic.

Kenzie nodded and headed to her parents and uncle and aunt giving them a hug before heading upstairs to grab her purse. In heading back down stairs she looked at her family again.

"If you guys want to see the show again I'd totally love it."

The four of them nodded and considered this as the children left.

--

"So," Spinelli said as they were gone, "what were your plans for the Holiday."

Georgie shrugged as she looked at her sister and brother in law before smiling at her husband.

"Well we have no real traditions, well other then me volunteering at the food bank for a couple of hours Christmas Eve and us watching Christmas Story on a loop why do you ask."

"Well because the Jackal, I mean me, I mean we were wondering if."

Maxie smiled at her husband. He meant well but still at times he babbled allot.

"What Damian is trying to say is would you like to spend the Holidays with us."

"We'd love to," Georgie said, "so who is coming?"

"Sadly no one it is just the four well now eight of us."

Dillon nodded as the foursome started planning a perfect Family Christmas celebration to make up for the eighteen years that were missed out on.

--

He headed out of the airport and looked at his watch. He was just going to make it to see the second act of the show, or rather hear it as he didn't think that they sold tickets that late into the performance.

"Where to," the Driver said.

"Oakfield High."

--

Meanwhile at the school Kenzie was about to go on to perform. She took a deep breath and went through all her normal rituals before stepping on stage to begin her first number.

--

The show was winding down on its final performance as Landon, now at the school listened to the final few moments from the hall near the back of the stage. He held a bouquet of flowers he had picked up from the airport and waited till he heard the final round of applause before making his way out back to where all the family and friends of all the other students stood.

She scanned the crowd not seeing her parents or the Hornsby's and Marty was no place to be seen either. It was then she saw a familiar looking tuft of dark unruly hair but it couldn't be, she had to be seeing things.

"Landon," she said.

He grinned his perfect grin at her as he held up the flowers.

"Surprise Spinelli."

--

**TBC**

**I hope you liked the ending...another BIG moment**


	23. You're Here

**Our Time Now**

**No special notes today. Anyway standard disclaimers apply**

"Surprise Spinelli," he said grinning at her with his pearly white teeth.

"Landon," she repeated again as she ran into his arms taking him by surprise.

Oh how he longed to hold her in his arms again it had been way to long. Taking in the familiar smell of her shampoo as she pulled back he looked into her deep blue green eyes which still melted him.

"What are you doing in Oakfield?"

He smiled again.

"I wanted to see you in Chicago and I knew the DVD would not do it justice."

"Zacchara you are such the liar."

He let out a small chuckle.

"Would an I miss you suffice."

"It's a start...so do your parents know you are here in Oakfield."

"No..."

"Do they at least know you are gone?"

"Yes."

"What did you say to them?"

"Told them I was going on a ski trip."

"And you think they bought it."

Landon shrugged.

"Beats me," he said as Marty rounded the corner and looked at them.

Upon seeing the other man head over Landon felt a tinge of jealousy. Was Kenzie holding out on him? Did the girl he loved so much love another and not want him to know about it.

"Oh my god Marty you're not going to believe this," Kenzie's voice rang out.

'Marty,' Landon thought with disgust, 'just a friend my ass.'

"I'm all ears," Marty said.

"Landon here came all the way from Port Charles to see me in the play isn't that great."

Marty nodded.

"Actually I'm here for break."

"Really."

Landon nodded.

"Really."

"So where are you staying."

"I was hoping your place."

"Okay," Kenzie said, "oh my god where are my manners...Marty this is Landon me best friend in the known universe."

"I thought Maddie was your best friend."

"Well she's my best gal pal...Landon here is like my rock...and Landon this is my cousin Marty."

"Cousin," Landon questioned.

"Long story," Marty said, "and I'm sure that by the end of your trip here in our lovely town you'll know all about it."

Landon smiled.

"I'll bet," he said in a relieved tone glad to see that he wasn't a romantic competition

Kenzie threw her arms around the two boys as she grinned.

"Let me pack up my things and then we can head out alright Marty."

Marty nodded and glared at Landon in silence while Kenzie finished getting her things together.

"Ready," she said a few minutes later, "I'm so glad you guys are getting to meet and sooner rather then later too."

"Yea," they both said still not sure about how they felt about one another.

--

The car had pulled up in front of the Spinelli home as Kenzie looked at it.

"Alright dads office light is off as is the bedroom light, looks like they both are either asleep or are engaging in crazy sex."

Both boys looked at her.

"What your parents don't still engage in wild and crazy sex, I mean they think that I don't know about it but I've seen their little pleasure chest when I was looking in their closet to borrow a pair of moms sling backs."

"I did not need that visual," Landon said.

"Neither did I," Marty replied.

Kenzie just rolled her eyes.

"Landon you can sneak upstairs and sleep in my room, at least for the night, and Marty drive safely."

"It's only a block to my place."

"Yes but the roads are dark and icy and I'd die if anything happened to you."

Marty nodded promising that things would all be alright before pulling away.

"Welcome to the new Casa de Spinelli," Kenzie said as she put her key in the door and lead Landon upstairs to her bedroom.

--

The two of them arrived in her bedroom as he looked around. The room was similar to her old room back in Port Charles yet different at the same time.

"It looks nice."

"Thanks, I thought I'd go for a lighter color pallet because Oakfield is a bit more I don't know I guess you could say more country then Port Charles was."

Landon nodded as he watched her slip out of her jeans without so much as a warning. Looking at her bottom half clad only in a light blue lace pair of panties he began to tense up a bit.

"Modesty."

She turned around and looked at him.

"Sorry, I forgot you were in the room with me."

She blushed as she removed her top reveling a matching blue cami and she pulled something from her draw.

"I'm going to finish in the bathroom."

"Why stop now," he said sarcastically as she left the room allowing him to change.

-

Entering the room a few moments later she spotted him in a gray top and a pair of flannel bottoms.

"Man you've been working out since a few months ago."

"You noticed huh," he said flexing a bit teasingly.

She giggled as she picked up the PCU sweatshirt hanging over her desk chair and through it over her pink spaghetti strapped night shirt that matched with the pink flannel bottoms she had on now.

He began to lie on the floor as she shook her head and patted the spot beside her on the bed.

"Goodnight Zacchara," she said yawning.

"Goodnight Spinelli."

--

The following morning they were awaken by a voice.

"Mackenzie Georgiana Spinelli."

She opened her eyes and looked like her father who at that moment knew how Mac must have felt that one day when he was discovered in Maxie's bed the night she had nursed him back to health after Mr. Sir knocked him out.

"It's not what it looks like dad."

"What that you were sleeping with..."

He blinked to make sure he was seeing this correctly.

"With Landon Zacchara..."

"I'm not sleeping with Landon, well I am sleeping with him but I'm not having sex and if I was having sex I would defiantly let you know first that is the rule right."

Spinelli nodded remembering the long lecture he and Maxie had given their sixteen year old daughter about sex.

"I trust you it's just."

"A shock."

Her dad nodded.

"Landon does your parents know you left home."

"Yes," Landon said...that wasn't a lie after all.

After a moment of a long and awkward silence Landon looked at father and daughter.

"I'm going to go get changed."

Spinelli smiled.

"Maxie is already downstairs, you can use our bathroom if you'd like."

"Thank you," he said heading to the master bath leaving father and daughter alone.

"Are you sure your not..."

She just looked at him.

"So did you know he was coming to Oakfield?"

"No, he just showed up backstage after the performance."

"And truthfully do Johnny and Lulu know."

Kenzie shook her head, she couldn't lie even if it meant ratting Landon out.

"No, they think he's on a ski trip."

He nodded.

"Well I'll let you get ready, see you downstairs sweetie."

She gave her father a hug and went about her routine.

--

Ever since coming clean Georgie seemed to be a fixture at the house, making up for lost time with her sister and best friend she suspected.

As Landon came down the stairs he saw the trio and smiled.

"Good morning Mrs. Spinelli."

"Landon, my husband told me you were here."

"Did he tell you about the awkward pose he found me in?"

"He did but I know you didn't do anything."

Landon shook his head.

"Nope."

Maxie smiled and motioned to the young woman.

"Landon this is my sister Georgie Georgie this is Landon Zacchara."

Georgie vaguely remembered the name Zacchara from the Black and White Ball that happened right before her alleged death.

"Zacchara as in mob."

Landon let out a sigh and nodded.

"My father's family was a crime family yes, but after my grandfather died well it was easy for my dad at least to get out."

Georgie nodded.

"Any your dad would be Johnny Zacchara I presume."

Landon nodded.

"And my mother is Lulu Zacchara...Spencer before that..."

Georgie rolled her eyes at Maxie knowing that she and Lulu were never the best of friends. Maxie knew what she was getting at and just shrugged.

"I told you G things changed and Lulu and I well we became civil toward each other."

It was then Kenzie came down the stairs.

"Hi aunt Georgie, I see you met Landon."

Georgie nodded as Kenzie throw her arm around his muscular shoulder.

"Isn't he sweet?"

Landon blushed and Georgie nodded.

Out of the corner of his eyes Landon spotted a piano covered with a tablecloth with photos on top of it.

"Does that work?"

Spinelli looked at the piano and shrugged thinking back to when he was younger and used that very instrument and silently wondered if he even remembered how to play.

"It may be out of tune, I don't think it was touched for years."

"Mind if I look at it."

"I don't mind, but you have to call your parents first, let them know you're not on that ski trip."

"Kenzie told you."

Spinelli nodded.

"Landon," Kenzie said, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

He headed into the kitchen to call his parents, Spinelli tailing behind, while Georgie and Maxie were talking to Kenzie about a shopping trip.

--

A few moments later the three women were getting ready to go out as the men came back in.

"So, how did it go," Kenzie said.

"Well they are pissed I lied," Landon said, "but at least they know I'm safe here."

"So are you heading back to Port Charles?"

"Nope, they said if I wanted to go to Oakfield all I had to do was ask, so I asked and they said yes but I'm grounded when I get home."

Kenzie smiled.

"So, where are you off too?"

"Shopping."

"This close to Christmas are you insane."

Kenzie just nodded as her, her mother, and aunt headed out as Spinelli threw his hand around the young man.

"Let's take a look at that piano shall we."

--

**TBC**

**I hope you like this update and Landon coming into the Oakfield fold**


	24. Family

**Our Time Now**

**No special notes today. Anyway standard disclaimers apply**

The trio arrived at the Oakfield Galleria and immediately saw the hoards of last minute Holiday Shoppers.

"Tell me mom why did you and aunt Georgie want to go to the mall again."

Maxie looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Since when do you pass on a chance for shopping?"

Georgie looked at her sister then her niece and grinned.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Mother and daughter looked at the brunette.

"Never mind, anyway I so need to get something for you two and of coarse Spinelli, I mean what is the Jackal into these days anyway."

Maxie looked at her sister.

"What do you think?"

Georgie reached up and scratched her cheek.

"Hmmm, chips, soda, his laptop, and his beanies."

"God he hasn't worn a beanie since 2008...anyways that's beside the point."

Georgie looked over at her older sister and smiled.

"Dad's into cars, he was helping Patrick restore this one beauty before we moved here...It was supposed to be my eighteenth birthday present but now I bet it will go to Maddie."

"So he's into cars...anything else."

Maxie shrugged.

"He's still the same guy you knew Georgie just grown up...what were you going to get Spinelli for Christmas 2007."

Georgie shrugged thinking back to a time where she was hopelessly in love with her good friend who was still hopelessly blind about it.

"Well I actually had knit him a new beanie but god knows where it is now and as you said before he hasn't worn a beanie since 2008 so it wouldn't matter."

Maxie smiled.

"You know just being alive is enough for him you know and he was never materialistic to begin with."

"Well I need to get him something."

"Aunt Georgie it's like me and shoes when you find the perfect pair of gift in your case you'll know."

Georgie grinned.

"Thanks for the advice ladies."

Georgie smiled as they made it through the thick crowds and toward the local department store.

"What about Dillon, what directors does he not have the complete works of yet?"

Georgie let out a laugh.

"Seriously I think he has them all."

Maxie chuckled as the trio mentally ticked off who they needed to shop for...Georgie needed something for Spinelli and her two companions while mother and daughter needed to shop for Dillon, Georgie, Marty, and Landon.

--

Back at the house the cloth and photos were removed from the piano and wee lying on the couch. Landon was waiting for Spinelli to bring back the tools to fix the piano when he picked up an antique silver frame of a young man who was no older then sixteen or seventeen. He had a messy mass of brown hair and blood shot blue green eyes.

"Was that you?"

The older man let out a chuckle as he looked at the picture. Yes it was him and it was taken the summer before he transfered from State to Port Charles University to begin his sophomore year as an English Lit major and would unbeknownst to him set off a chain of events that would make him the man he was today.

He blushed a bit.

"Man that was forever ago."

"Back when you were the Jackal."

"I never stopped being the Jackal."

Landon let out a laugh.

"When you became the man yea you kind of did."

"Oh I am far from the man, I'm the fun cool dad and don't you forget it."

"Whatever you say Mr. S."

He smiled at the younger man as he opened the top of the piano and began to work on it.

"So what really brought you to Oakfield anyway?"

"Don't kill me alright."

"I promise."

"Well..."

Landon paused taking a deep breath. This was her father after all, the man who even though his own father wasn't the mob prince anymore was still in a sense treated as such.

"...I kind of have a crush on Kenzie."

The older man laughed.

"What's so funny, do you not think I'm her type."

"Actually I think I always knew...I just have this hard time seeing my little girl all grown up with a guy no matter how much the guy reminds me of myself...I don't know it makes me feel old I guess."

Landon let his comment settle in and he rolled his eyes wondering...

"What do you mean reminds you of yourself?"

The older man let out a laugh knowing this question would come up.

"Well I don't know if your parents told you the story of well how it all began."

"About how my mother killed this creep named Logan Hayes."

"I guess you have heard the story."

There was a silence.

"Well long before that when we all thought Georgie was dead Maxie and I became friends in tracking her killer down her 'killer' and well we became best friends in fact and I kind of formed a crush on her."

"So what your saying is you've been in the position of crushing BFF before."

"And it worked out for me...I mean obviously your much younger so I wouldn't be calling me dad just yet."

Spinelli muffled Landon's hair and put his arm around him.

"But...if the time ever came and you ended up with Kenzie I would defiantly give you my blessing."

Landon smiled as the two men continued to tune the old piano.

--

They had been braving the crowds for a few hours now. Georgie still hadn't found anything for Spinelli however she had something for Kenzie and her sister while Kenzie got Landon's gift and Maxie picked something up for Georgie. They were now in the food court taking a break.

"Alright," said Kenzie taking a sip of hot cocoa listening to the soft Christmas music playing over the PA system, "so who do we still have to shop for?"

"I still need something for Spinelli that perfect pair of shoes hasn't popped up yet."

"That's funny; I'm still stuck on something for your husband sis."

It was then in that moment that Maxie began to feel off.

"I've got to go to the restroom, try not to have too much fun while I'm gone."

Georgie and Kenzie nodded as Maxie headed across the court to the restroom.

"So," Georgie said as she nursed her own cup of cocoa, "can I ask you something, well two something's actually."

"Shoot."

"What is it between you and Landon?"

"He's my best friend," Kenzie said without thinking.

Georgie shook her head. This wasn't the response she thought was going to be said judging by the looks they gave each other.

"Why do you ask?"

Georgie blushed knowing that was coming.

"I was a teenage girl once you know."

Kenzie looked at her long lost aunt in silence before it clicked.

"Oh my god, you think I like him as a boyfriend don't you."

Georgie looked at her and smiled.

"It's not my place I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright...I mean I could see us dating maybe if I still lived in Port Charles but to be honest he's like my best friend...my brother and I'm sure he doesn't see me in that way..like a girl, I'm just one of the guys."

Georgie nodded at that comment.

"So the other question."

"Huh," Georgie said looking around to make sure her sister wasn't coming back yet, "oh right...is your mother happy."

"I think she is...I mean her and my father when they think no one is watching are just so affectionate to one another...I mean I don't know if they told you the whole story."

"About my alleged death bringing them together."

"I guess you heard it."

Georgie nodded as Maxie came back to the table; skin all pale and normally perfect blonde locks out of place.

"Mom are you alright."

"I don't know, I think with all the stress of the holidays and my new store and everything I think I'm getting myself sick with stress."

"Do you want to go home?"

Maxie shook her head.

"No, Georgie still needs to get a gift for your dad and you need to pick up something for us to give Dillon."

Kenzie nodded and gave her mom a hug.

"My cell is on so text me if you need to go home."

Maxie nodded and watched the duo leave as she took out a deep breath.

'This can't be happening,' she thought to herself as her pale hand moved down to her flat stomach.

--

The piano now was fixed as Landon was playing an original compassion on the piano when Spinelli walked back in munching on a Christmas cookie and holding out a glass of milk.

"Man I didn't know you were that good kid."

Landon swiveled his head and smiled.

"You know I got acceptance into a music camp in NYC this summer."

The older man smiled.

"Good for you."

Landon stood up and made his way toward the kitchen because the site of the milk and cookie made him hungry. As he left the older man pulled out a book of sheet music from the bookshelf and placed it on the piano and began to play 'Deck the Halls'

Landon came in from the kitchen now and smiled.

"Mr. S I didn't know you knew how to play."

He grinned.

"This was my piano, well Granny's...she made me have lessons when I was a boy, I'm surprised that after almost twenty five years I still know how to play."

"I guess it's like riding a bike."

Spinelli let out another laugh.

"Oh my god you never rode a bike."

"I stole Jason's motorcycle once to impress well your mother in fact."

"I still can't believe you and my mother had a thing."

Spinelli thought back to him and his first Blonde One...Lulu. He wondered what would have happened had Lulu chose him over Logan, Dillon, and Milo. Would they still of been together, had a family of their own or would fate of given her Johnny and him Maxie after all. He shook out of his thought not wanting to dwell in the past of what ifs when he was living a life he only before had dreamed of.

--

The ladies has collected Maxie from the food court and made their way home however stopping at a pharmacy first to pick up some ginger ale or so that's what Maxie told the others.

Getting home a few moments later Maxie's mouth turned up into a smile as she saw her husband at the piano.

'...Jingle Bells Jingle Bells Jingle all the way...'

She watched her husband playing the piano while singing in his soothing and seductive voice. Once he finished the chorus he turned to see his wife and smiled at her.

"I didn't know you knew how to play," she said leaning over and giving him a hug.

"Yes, I played piano until I was about fourteen then my interests well...shifted."

Maxie nodded thinking that must have been when he discovered the net and turned into the Jackal.

He nodded now noticing her pale skin.

"Are you feeling alright love?"

"A bit woozy, I think it's the flu that's going around."

He stood up form the stool and made his way toward his wife.

"Well then let me take care of you for the rest of the evening."

Maxie nodded and took her things upstairs.

"I should be going too," Georgie said winking at Kenzie who rolled her eyes.

Soon Kenzie and Landon were alone as Georgie left the house.

Landon took a deep breath. He had gotten her fathers blessing and wondered if this was the time to tell her finally how he felt. Meanwhile Kenzie was feeling a bit awkward especially after Georgie's comment, was she in love with Landon Zacchara or was he simply more like a brother, her best friend.

"Kenzie," he said and she spoke his name.

They chuckled a bit.

"Ladies first."

Kenzie nodded.

"Did dad show you the guest room yet?"

Landon shook his head as Kenzie grabbed his arm thanking god she had a distraction.

"Let me show you then," she said dragging him across the living room into the guest room where he would spend the remainder of his time in Oakfield.

**--**

**TBC**

**Mucho thanks to halifaxhoney for helping me brainstorm while my muse was being stubborn...also ideas for what everyone should get for Christmas is always loved...**


	25. Love Is All Around

**Our Time Now**

_OK first of all I want to say that I'm finally on good terms with my Spinelli muse so I'm all set to update this again...thanks to all for your patience...standard disclaimers as always apply..._

* * *

The evening quickly passed as Maxie was tended to by her husband upstairs and Landon fell asleep in the guest room as Kenzie sat up in her room reading her e-mails and smiling as she read one from Asher who she was hearing from more and more now that he and Maddie were officially a couple. She smiled at the message saying that his uncle Milo and Aunt Brook were having a baby. Kenzie was happy for Asher's 'cool' uncle from LA and knew that this child would want for nothing in the world. Closing her laptop down she flopped on the bed thinking that this Christmas wasn't going to be as traumatic as she thought.

--

The following day went by in a rush of events as the men set to work setting up a tree in the living room of the Spinelli home as the Spinelli and Hornsby family decided that instead of spending money in decorating both homes for the Holidays that the Hornsby home would just have a simple display of lighting and a small yet festive tree while all the decorations would be for the Spinelli home.

"I can't believe all my decorations are still in storage in Port Charles," Kenzie heard her father saying to Dillon as he began to explain his elaborate display he would set up with an animatronic frosty and lights that flashed in syncopation with the music.

Despite all that the Holiday spirit was defiantly in the air for the two once estranged families.

--

This brought them to Wednesday and Maxie was still feeling a bit ill however she managed to head over to her sisters home for the day hoping that the younger Jones girl could shed some light on her situation meanwhile Spinelli was at his home with the teens and Dillon was at the TV stations Christmas party.

--

"Maxie," her sister said as she opened the door, "you look awful."

"That's funny," Maxie said laughing, "Because that's how I feel."

"Do you have a doctor here in Oakfield, do I need to call Mac and have him come here..."

Maxie let out a deep breath knowing exactly what she had wrong with her as it clearly wasn't a flu bug.

"I'm pretty sure I know what is wrong with me Georgie."

Georgie looked at her.

"Drive me to the drug store alright."

Georgie nodded as she instantly suspected what was going on with her sister and she couldn't be happier since if her instinct was correct then she was glad that she would get to whiteness what she previously missed out on.

--

Back at the Spinelli home Landon was playing the piano while Marty was watching.

"Your amazing man."

Landon grinned.

"I know," he said, "so anyway how well do have you gotten to know about Kenzie."

Marty looked at him and smiled.

"What do you mean, like if she has a boyfriend or something?"

"Perhaps."

"Well she has mentioned a few guys before in passing, a Jacob and an Asher..."

Landon let out a laugh.

"That's nothing; they are just friends from Port Charles."

Marty nodded.

"Well then I have nothing, I mean sure before we suspected that we were related I think she had a crush on me and to be honest I kind of had a crush on her as well."

"You did."

Marty nodded.

"But I can tell it was fate that we were related I mean I can tell by the way you look at her that you like her."

Landon smiled and let out a sigh.

"Yes, I have, I've loved her since I realized girls aren't icky I mean she's beautiful and smart and has the voice of an angel and I'm pathetic aren't I."

Marty shook his head.

"I don't think you're pathetic at all."

It was in that moment that Kenzie came down the stairs.

"Why would Landon be pathetic Marty?"

Marty looked over at his cousin whose blonde hair was curled and pined back with the same silver clip from the play as she wore a beautiful white dress with a matching faux fur shall.

"Wow, you look like an Angel Kenz."

Kenzie blushed at Landon's complement as her father came down the stairs. His hair was brushed back and he was dressed in a designer suit.

"So, is my date ready?"

"Yes daddy," she said kissing his cheek as the older man looked over at the two teenage boys.

"Landon, Marty behave yourself and if you have any problems I'll have my cell on vibrate or you can always call on the wives."

The boys nodded as they watched father and daughter leave.

"Phew that was close."

"Yea, you almost confessed how much you looooooooooooo-ved my cousin."

Landon slugged Marty jokingly as the two boys flopped on the couch to see what was on TV

--

The sisters returned to the home and Maxie came out of the bathroom.

"Ok, so in an hour we will find out if Spinelli and I are going to have baby number two."

"If you are you'd be so lucky, I mean now that Dillon and I are well in the clear I think it's about time we had another kid."

"Your crazy Georgie, I mean I'm forty, I'm about to open my own boutique and in two years Kenz will be off at University god willing. And besides Spin and I always use protection...well."

"Well what Maxie."

She made a sheepish grin.

"There was this one time, a couple of weeks ago, Kenz was at rehearsal and I had just sent a mock up of my final issue to Clarisse who was taking over the magazine and well...let's just say that for a guy of forty Spinelli took me places I've never been before."

Georgie made a face.

"Man I am getting a visual and I don't like it."

"Georgie stop being such a prude."

"If I were a prude Marty wouldn't be born."

"True...but anyway if I have another kid I think I would want it the total opposite of Kenz."

"What do you mean?"

Maxie gave her sister a dreamy look.

"A little boy with my icy blue eyes and his messy brown hair and again a perfect blending of both our personas."

Georgie let out a smile.

"You know I could picture him, brilliant beyond reason and a total gentleman to boot."

"Last of the true romantics that would be our little D.J."

"D.J," Georgie asked as Maxie smiled.

"Damian James Spinelli."

"Or it could mean Damian Junior."

"Yea, I never thought of that," Maxie said letting out a smile as the timer went off, "oh here it is, the moment of truth."

--

"So," Marty said as he lounged around with Landon, "how are you going to go about asking Kenzie if she likes you."

"I don't know, but I plan on doing it while I'm here in Oakfield, I mean that's why I came here in the first place."

"I have a thought, you should tell her on Christmas Eve you know...take her outside and hold her hand..."

Landon took mental notes as Marty gave him an idea that was the stuff movies were made of.

--

"The Show is amazing so far," Kenzie said as her and her father stepped out of the theater at intermission.

"I know it's not New York."

"Dad, I'm over that, anyway did I tell you Milo and Brooklyn are having a baby."

"Really, the former protector of the night and his Hollywood Girl are finally settling down for the simple life by having progeny of their own."

"That's what Ash said."

He nodded and smiled.

"I'm happy for that; I just hope my good friend is as happy as I am when I found out that I was having you."

"Even though you were so young and naive."

"But I grew out of that didn't I."

Kenzie smiled as her dad wrapped his arm around her and headed with her back into the theater to see the rest of the show.

--

"Maxie, what is the prognosis."

The older sister smiled and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Little DJ isn't a pipe dream after all."

Georgie clapped.

"Congratulations sis, so how are you going to break it to your husband and daughter, what if it's not a boy, and more important what will it do to your heart."

"I'll talk to Spin first and Kenz later, I'll think of a girls name but I can tell it's a boy, and I'll call Dr. Lee after the holiday."

Georgie nodded and gave her sister a hug.

--

The Next Day was December 23rd the day before Christmas Eve Day and the day things as they know it would all change yet again.

"Maximista," Spinelli said as he looked at his wife who was lying in bed, "you're looking much better."

"Well I feel better; Damian there is something I need to tell you."

"You're calling me by my given name so something must be serious."

She took a deep breath.

"Remember the night where spur of the moment we...well."

He nodded and grinned.

"The kids are downstairs Maximista; I mean I can send them to Wise Georgie and Film Guy's place if you wish..."

"What...no...No it's not that it's..."

"Maximista I can tell when something is wrong."

"Nothing's wrong...I'm fine it's just we are going to have another wee one as it were."

He looked her in the eyes before looking at her stomach.

"Seriously."

Maxie nodded as he threw his arms around her.

--

Downstairs the three teens were sitting around the tree hanging out while Landon and Kenzie tried to not spill how they felt about one another.

"So, how was the show?"

"It was great, I mean I didn't think that Oakfield Community Theater would compare to the prestigious New York Ballet but it did...anyway what did you guys do, stay out of trouble I hope."

"Well were not in the slammer so that's a good thing right."

Kenzie nodded as she messed with Landon's hair causing him to feel all fluttery inside.

--

Back at the Hornsby home Georgie and Dillon were sitting together alone.

"So she's pregnant."

Georgie nodded.

"Can she handle it?"

"She said that she would call Dr. Lee."

"So Kelly still practices at GH."

"Apparently, anyway she thinks that it's going to be a boy."

"Cool, I've always wanted a nephew."

Georgie smiled.

"So Dillon, do you think that now that our life is normal we can try for another kid."

"Georgie, we gave up normal when you died."

"You could have just said no."

Dillon laughed as he placed his hand on her belly.

"I didn't mean no, I just meant we are far from normal but we can fake it pretty damn good can we."

Georgie smiled as she gave him a kiss.

"Yes we can."

--

**TBC**


	26. The Day Before Christmas

**Our Time Now**

**OK no comments but please do enjoy**

--

Twas the day before Christmas and the Spinelli and Hornsby families were full into the holiday spirit.

"Landon scoot the chair over here so I can put the angel on top."

Landon pulled a wooden chair over to the side of the tree which was fully decorated by the boys except for the one piece Kenzie had insisted they saved for her to add.

"Wow Kenz," Marty said handing her the angel figure, "this Angel looks just like..."

"Your mother, yea mom and dad had it custom made their first Christmas together. Actually it was a gift from my father to my mother as she was five months pregnant and he kept insisting that it was Georgie who brought them together."

Marty just nodded and handed her the angel.

"So, any other stories."

"You know I'm full of them."

She jumped off the chair and momentarily lost her footing allowing for Landon to catch her.

"Thanks," she said with a slight shortness of breath.

Landon nodded, it was nothing.

"So," Marty said breaking off the silence what to do next.

The other two shrugged looking across the room. At the adults who were wrapped up on there own.

Her father was at the piano playing some Christmas Carols acting more hyper then the usual while Dillon was in Spinelli's 'office' wrapping presents as the mothers were baking up a storm in the kitchen.

--

Across town at the Rental Car lot at Oakfield international a couple was bickering.

"Fast."

"Practical."

"Fast."

"Practical."

"Fast."

"Fine if you want to kill yourself, your wife and your niece then by all means go get some fast flashy sports car."

"I am not driving a mini van."

"I'm not saying you do, I mean you don't drive one back home."

He nodded, this was true.

"Fine, you win."

The blonde grinned and kissed her husband as the petite brunette next to them put her hands on her hips.

"I wanted fast Uncle Johnny."

"I know you did," he said grinning at his thirteen year old niece Grace Spencer.

Grace was yet another child no one say coming. The story behind her was that Lucky Spencer always wanted a kid of his own however was always raising other peoples children, Sam McCall also wanted a baby but couldn't do to her history...or so she thought. After finally settling down and becoming official after years of on again off again dating Sam got the shock of her life when returning for her honeymoon she found out she was pregnant. And the rest was history.

"Grace you are so your mothers daughter."

"And what's wrong with that," she said sticking her hands into the pockets of her skin tight black jeans and flashing a smile at her aunt.

Grace was pretty much Sam's mini me. The same long dark hair and dark eyes. The sense of adventure and of coarse the attitude.

"I don't see why I had to go to crappy Oakfield, I mean seriously mom and dad so should have dropped me off with Nikolas or Gran because you know that would have been tons more fun."

"Even though we got you out of elf duty," Lulu said smiling thinking of the dreaded ELF duty that the young adults of some of Port Charles more influential families had to do.

--

"So, I told him last night."

"You did," Georgie said, "and his reaction."

"He's thrilled."

"And Kenzie."

Maxie looked at her sister in silence.

"Maxie, you need to tell her."

"I know, I just need the right moment."

It was then Kenzie headed into the room.

"Can I help?"

"Tired of being the odd girl out huh," Georgie said, "I know what that's like especially when Dillon is one of his film tangents with Marty."

Kenzie smiled.

"And he's got dad and Landon going this time."

"Here sweetie have a cookie."

Kenzie smiled and picked up a warm sugar cookie from the tray and smiled.

"Thanks mom."

Georgie looked at her sister before smiling.

"I'll leave you two alone."

Maxie rolled her eyes as her sister headed out of the room.

"Mom is something going on."

"Yes Kenzie it is..."

"Something is bad isn't it...I know you were sick before, was it your heart..."

"No it's not my heart...honey I'm..."

"Kenz you have to save me," Landon said making a move and entering the kitchen.

She looked at her mother then back at her friend.

"The three of them are going on about who the best Bond is and who the Hottest Bond girl was and really I have no interest."

"Mom can we."

"Later...go ahead."

Smiling Kenzie and Landon began to head outside however the sight of a car heading in the direction of the home made the young mans eyes roll.

"Landon what's wrong."

He pointed to the car.

"It's a car, that's a street that's how it works."

"No...I can tell that driving anywhere."

The car stopped in front of the house as Lulu exited from the passengers.

"Mom, hi," Landon said heading over to the car.

"Hi Lulu," Kenzie said, "This is a surprise."

Lulu nodded.

"We were not going to spend the Holiday without our son."

"Mom, I'm sixteen."

"It's too bad, you can't spend Christmas without family till after graduation."

"But, the Spinelli's are practically family."

Lulu nodded, this was true.

"Anyway we'll go in, let you shock my rents as much as you shocked us."

Lulu nodded as Kenzie pulled Landon toward the house.

"What are you doing Kenz?"

"I want to see your mother's face when she sees Georgie is alive."

Landon nodded. He liked the sound of that.

--

The teens entered to the sight of Spinelli still on the piano while the others were all singing Christmas carols.

"Glad you could join us," Marty said smiling as the song ended and there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who it is," Maxie said as Spinelli smiled.

"It's probably carolers."

He stood up from the piano bench and headed to the door to see Johnny, Lulu and Grace standing there.

"Johnny, Lulu, Gracie, to what do we owe the pleasure."

"We wanted to spend the holidays with our son, and when we found out he was here and not with 'friends' well..."

Spinelli looked at Johnny and nodded.

"I understand, if Kenzie ran off and I found out she was back in PC well I would defiantly follow her back there."

It was then the two men noticed Lulu starring like a deer in headlights.

"Honey what's wrong."

Ignoring her husband Lulu looked at Spinelli.

"Spinelli tell me I'm seeing things and Georgie is sitting on the couch."

"You're not seeing things, Georgie is alive."

It was then the brunette headed to where the couple and teen stood.

"Surprise," Georgie said innocently.

'Oh you've got to tell me everything in detail later."

Georgie nodded as Lulu looked at Dillon.

"And I see you and Dillon got back together as it should be."

Georgie smiled.

"And that boy with your son over there is my son Marty."

"He looks just like his father."

"Acts like him too."

Lulu chuckled.

"So who's this little girl, is she you're..."

"My niece, Lucky and Sam's daughter Grace."

"Yea my parents went on a Cruise and while they have fun and the sun I'm stuck here in crappy Oakfield."

"Gracie go play with Kenzie."

"I'm thirteen, I don't play."

It was then she saw Landon and Marty and was instantly smitten with the hotness that was Marty Hornsby.

"But I'll gladly chill."

"Then go...go chill."

Gracie left and Lulu rolled her eyes.

"Was I that bad at thirteen...don't answer that?"

Georgie chuckled.

"Anyway, Georgie this is my husband Johnny Zacchara, Johnny this is my old acquaintance Georgie...do you go by Quartermaine or Jones cause you strike me as one who would keep her maiden name."

"Actually it's Hornsby."

"Dillon's father's name."

"Again part of the long story."

"Gotcha."

--

"Kenz I like what you did to your hair."

Kenzie smiled as last time she saw Grace she still had her hair long.

"Thanks."

"So anyway who is your friend?"

"Grace this is Marty, Marty Grace."

--

While Grace and Marty began to talk and the adults were now chatting some more about things Landon looked at Kenzie.

"So, want to."

"Finish our walk sure."

The two friends headed outside.

"Kenzie...what I'm about to say."

"Landon...I have something I've been meaning to tell you too that I couldn't do over the phone."

"Ladies first."

"No, no, you told me you wanted to talk to me first."

"Alright...Kenzie where do I begin. I know you and I have been friends for a long long time. I mean since birth long and you probably only think of me as a brother and best friend but..."

"But you've made new friends right. I understand so have I. It's ok you know what they say, make new friends but keep the old, one is silver and the other's gold and..."

"It's not like that at all...I could never give you up, what I meant was that I want to be more then friends Kenzie."

"More then friends."

Landon nodded.

'Here goes nothing,' he thought.

"Mackenzie Georgiana Spinelli, I have been in love with you since I first stopped thinking girls were icky and."

Kenzie let out a laugh.

"You think I'm lame don't you."

Kenzie shook her head.

"No, I don't think your lame actually I kind of like you as well, I figured it out after I moved and you weren't around."

Landon nodded as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"I love you."

'I love you too."

Their eyes locked as they leaned in for a kiss. Pulling back a snow began to fall.

"Looks like you just might get your white Christmas after all Spinelli."

She smiled resting her head on his shoulder before heading back into the house with him.

--

The night seemed to go on as Spinelli played some more Christmas Carols and Johnny and Lulu were both impressed that he knew how to play. Johnny and Landon also played a few songs and the family talked and sang and ate Maxie's Christmas Cookies for the rest of the evening while watching the snow fall.

In spite of all the disfuncion this was shaping up to be a good Christmas.

--

**TBC**

**Ideas for what everyone gets is GREATLY loved...**


	27. Christmastime

**Our Time Now**

**Thanks for reading this...I am pleased to repot I've reached the 100+ review mark...standard disclaimers and whatnot...enjoy**

--

She rolled over after what was probably not more then a couple hours sleep and a smile pursed on her face.

"I wanted to be the first to wish you a Merry Christmas," Landon said smiling as he sat on the edge of her bed kissing her cheek as she sat up to look him in the eyes.

She was still getting over it, Landon Zacchara; her best friend had been in love with her just as much as she had been in love with him, maybe more so.

"Shh, we don't want to wake my dad up."

"Especially not when he gave me his blessing of dating you."

"I guess he figures this long distance thing isn't going to last."

"Do you think that Kenz."

She shook her head and smiled as she got out of the bed and he got a full look of her in a long green jersey nightgown, her blonde curls a mess around her naked face.

"So anyway do you want me to give you your present now?"

Landon grinned.

"That depends, what it is."

He gave her a sly grin as she threw a stuffed animal that was sitting on her dresser at him.

"Ouch, Woofie so didn't deserve that abuse," he said kissing the white stuffed dog.

Kenzie let out a little chuckle as she opened her closet.

"I had to put it up top so Matt Hunter couldn't get to it."

She pulled out a flat package and turned around to look at him.

"Merry Christmas."

Landon took her package and opened it to look at a book.

"A new lyrics book Kenz, that's just what I needed."

Kenzie smiled knowing the young composer would say that.

"So, where is my gift?"

Landon smiled and grabbed her arm dragging her down the stairs hoping that the adults and Grace wouldn't be woken up in the process.

--

"Merry Christmas Maximista," Spinelli whispered in his wife's ear.

"Merry Christmas to you too Damian," she replied as she looked into his eyes and smiled, "So Dr. Lee called me back..."

"And the prognosis."

"Well she's hooking me up with an OB here in Oakfield but she doesn't see why we can't have another healthy baby without any complications."

He kissed her cheek.

"But now here in lies the tough part."

"You mean Kenz."

Maxie nodded.

"Yes, I mean she's been the only child for years."

"I'm sure she'll be plum thrilled."

"Did you just say plum thrilled," Maxie said chuckling at the random expression that he used.

He nodded and began to chuckle as well.

"Anyway if you weren't so hung up on naming our baby after me I wanted to give her a baby name book."

"Now that would be subtle, so what did you get her instead and don't say a new tech toy."

He gasped and shook his head.

"A new Tech toy...seriously..you don't know me at all I got her a book of college listings."

Maxie looked at him.

"Kidding, and your right, I got her a digital photo frame."

Maxie smiled as she flopped over him to grab the remote flipping the TV to the Yule Log on the public access station and listened to classical Christmas tunes as she began to cuddle with her man.

--

"Close your eyes," Landon said as Kenzie sat on the couch.

Kenzie obeyed as she closed her eyes and suddenly felt the warmth or a tiny velvet box in her hand.

"Open them."

"Jewelry," Kenzie said her face lighting up as she opened the box to pull out a silver charm bracelet with three charms already on it. A piano, a heart, and one of those comedy/drama masks.

"So, do you like it?"

"Like it Landon I love it."

She stood up and backed him into the corner where there was a sprig of mistletoe. Her parents sure loved mistletoe as it gave them yet another excuse for PDA.

Kenzie looked into Landon's eyes and smiled as she leant into him and gave him a kiss.

"Get a room why don't you," said Grace who even in the early hours of Christmas Day was already dressed in a pair of low rise black jeans and a deep cranberry colored V necked sweater.

She flopped on the couch and flipped on Christmas Story giving the couple a smile.

"I think I should head upstairs," Kenzie said.

Landon nodded as he made his way back to the guest room.

--

A few hours had passed since the early morning rendezvous and by now the six individuals were in the living room. Christmas Story was still playing in a low volume in the background as the gang was seated around the tree in a sea of red and green wrappings.

"Alright Maximista this one is from me."

Maxie smiled as her husband handed him the package. Opening it she saw the antique frame with the images of her and her sister side by side.

"Oh my god," she said, a tear running down her cheek, 'I love this."

She threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Kenzie said.

The group nodded as they watched her get the door.

Standing there was Georgie, Dillon and Marty. The Zacchara's looked at the guests and Lulu smiled over at the guests as she was still in shock over the fact that Georgie was alive.

Holding a bag in his hands Dillon smiled.

"I thought you were going to wait for us man."

Spinelli gave him an innocent look.

"That's alright we opened our gifts at home already too."

The trio then entered the home and more gifts were passed around and more thank yous were thrown.

"Aw man I love this part," Grace said turning to the TV and watching as the character Flick was dared to stick his toung on the flagpole.

"This part is truly one of the classic parts of this film," Marty said in agreement as she batted her brown eyes at him causing him to feel a bit uneasy. She may be cute but she was only thirteen to his sixteen and he knew that nothing good could come of that.

"Oh I know, you know this is the one reason I'm glad I didn't go on that stupid cruise, the other being that I don't know how I could live without a white Christmas."

Marty nodded.

"I know, I mean I spent a few Christmas's in more sunny environments and it wasn't the same."

Grace smiled.

"Want to go outside and build a snowman or something."

"Christmas Story is on."

"It's on all day."

Marty shrugged.

"I know."

Grace figured he only saw her as a child and so she simply let out a sigh and turned back to the TV wondering if she should use some of her mom's tactics on him when she most likely would never see him again.

--

Maxie, Spinelli, and Georgie were in the Kitchen now while Johnny, Lulu, and Dillon were in Spinelli's office watching some DVD that Maxie got Dillon.

"So, when do you plan on telling her guys?"

"You mean telling Kenzie about..."

Georgie nodded while Maxie shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean I was hoping to spring on it to her today but now with Johnny and Lulu here and everything I just don't know. I mean it's not like I'm going to magically start to show a baby bump in a week."

Georgie shook her head.

"All I'm saying is sooner is better."

"She's right Maximista."

Maxie nodded at her husband as they stepped into the living room.

"Boys, Grace, do you think you could help Georgie in the kitchen."

The trio nodded as Kenzie looked at her parents.

"Is something wrong, am I in trouble."

Both her parents nodded thinking that this was it.

"Kenz sweetie, your mother and I have something to say."

Kenzie took a deep breath. It seemed the last time they had this tone was when they talked about moving to Oakfield.

"Please don't tell me we are moving AGAIN."

"Alright we won't," her father said smiling, "however this does concern the family greatly."

"Oh my god is it Mac...is he."

"He's fine...actually it's about..."

The sound of the phone rang and they wondered if they should continue.

"About..."

"It's Robin," Georgie's voice rang from the kitchen as Maxie shrugged picking up the phone, "Hello Robin."

"Hey Maxie Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you as well."

"Anyway that's not the only reason I called."

"Kind of figured, so what's up...it's not Mac."

"Nope, it's about me and Patrick."

"Your calling it off aren't you."

"Nope, we set a date...we are getting married on New Years Eve."

"Like next years right not like in a week."

"Why not."

"Honestly Robin you waited like seventeen years you can't wait at least a few more months."

"Nope..."

"Well then I'll talk to Damian about it but I'm sure we'll be able to go...of coarse I'll tell Georgie as well..."

Maxie continued her conversation as her daughter looked at her dad.

"So what is this secret already?"

"We'll tell you later."

She nodded as she entered the kitchen to help with dinner.

--

Some more time seemed to pass by as the group gathered around the table to the feast that was prepared for them while Matt Hunter sat underneath the table hoping that scraps would come his way.

"Ok," Spinelli said, "let's bow our heads."

Georgie looked at her friend with eyes of wonder as she never thought that he was a religious man.

"Dear lord, we thank you for this feast put forth in front of us and for the reunions of friends both old and new...amen."

"Amen," they all said as they began to eat.

As they were eating Lulu looked over at Maxie and rolled her eyes.

"Maxie, when were you to ever turn down a good drink."

"I'm just not that thirsty."

"Not that thirsty come on."

"She said she didn't want a drink Lulu."

She looked at Johnny then back at Maxie.

"Come on it's not like your pregnant..."

There was an awkward silence.

"Oh my god Maxie you are pregnant aren't you."

Kenzie looked at her parents with curious eyes. If they were planning to have another child wouldn't she have known about it; however the look of her mother nodding caused her to bite her lip.

"Yes Lulu, I am."

"Congratulations man," Johnny said clapping Spinelli on the back, "another little bundle of joy running round here."

Spinelli nodded.

"Hopefully this time round we get a son," Maxie said smiling.

"She's even picked out a name."

"And what's wrong with that."

"Well what if it's a girl for starters I hardly doubt that Damian James would be appropriate."

"I know, and that's why I have a back up...Demetria Jade...see still a DJ no matter which way you slice it."

The gang laughed as Kenzie looked over at her parents.

"So was this the news that you were trying to tell me when Robin called."

"Robin called," Lulu said, "does she...?"

"Know about me," Georgie said nodding...yes she does..as does Mac who by the way called the other day."

"He did, what did he say."

"He cried allot, and asked me why I didn't contact him sooner or at the very least have Frisco tell him."

Maxie nodded.

"Anyway," Lulu said, "what did Robin want?"

"Well she and Patrick set a date."

"When," Georgie asked.

"New Years Eve...and before you ask I mean the one that's like a week from yesterday and we are all invited."

There was now constant chattering about the wedding and the baby and the fact that Landon and Kenzie were now dating that the rest of the meal was nothing short of eventful.

--

Dinner had ended and the gang decided to wait a bit before dessert was had and so they once again all had congregated in the living room and watched as Spinelli sat at the piano.

"I still can't believe you play the piano Spinelli."

"I can't believe I still can either, I haven't played since before I moved to Port Charles."

He then began to play some festive music as the family began to sing...well everyone except for Grace who had snuck off into Kenzie's room before coming back downstairs.

"Guys get together."

Kenzie looked at the younger girl holding her digital camera.

"Grace did you go in my room."

"Yes, but I only touched your camera I promise."

Kenzie nodded making a mental note to assess the damage later and if Grace did mess things up she'd yell at her after Christmas was over with.

"Say Family."

"Family," they all said as the flash went off.

"John do you want to play for a bit."

He nodded and traded spots with his former for and smiled.

--

Sitting down for dessert later the conversation shifted back to the Wedding and how much needed to be done in a week's time.

--

**TBC**

**Ok since this has gotten rave reviews and has gotten past the 100 reviews mark I've decided to add another mini arch to this (the wedding) now I would like to ask if I should skip to the wedding instantly or what I should do...also any ideas past that would be love or should I stick with my 9 months later epilogue when the wedding is over?**


	28. Best Laid Plans

**Our Time Now**

**I am so glad I finally updated I've been in a massive slump. Standard disclaimers and such...enjoy**

The following day the families were still filled with Holiday cheer however things had to be serious.

"So Robin just called again," Maxie said, "she's frantic trying to get wedding plans ready in a week's time."

"Did you tell her to just change the date?"

"Duh Spin of coarse I did...she just laughed at me and told me she HAD to get married before the year was out."

He let out a sigh placing his hand on her stomach.

"Little DJ your mother shouldn't get so worked up over nothing."

Maxie smiled as she looked at her belly and the miniscule bump already beginning to form and smiled.

"So, should we head downstairs and tend to our guests."

Maxie nodded and began to head downstairs.

--

Downstairs Kenzie was sitting in the living room with Landon and Gracie while Johnny was in the kitchen and Lulu was MIA.

"I can't believe how much has changed in just a matter of moments," Kenzie said.

"For the good I hope," he asked kissing her cheek.

"Oh defiantly for the good, I mean Robin is getting married, mom is pregnant, and we are together."

She kissed him back causing a smile to cross her face followed by her wrinkling her nose.

"What's that smell?"

Suddenly the sound of the smoke detector went off.

"Everything is alright," he said, "just a bit of a problem with the toaster."

Maxie and Spinelli by then had rushed downstairs as Lulu entered the house with a brown paper bag.

"Breakfast is served, I hope you like bagels."

"Yum," Kenzie said grabbing a wheat one from the bag as Lulu grinned.

"John is good at many things but cooking isn't one of them."

"Hey I can cook."

"Microwaving TV dinners isn't the same thing."

Maxie laughed a bit thinking she was the lucky one marring a man who was an astounding cook.

Johnny let out a sigh of defeat grabbing a blueberry bagel and looked at his wife.

"Did you get coffee too?"

Lulu bit her lip.

"I'll go put it on," Spinelli said as they all nodded.

--

Back in Port Charles at this same time Robin was running frantically around the living room as Maddie entered.

"Mom, breathe."

Robin just looked at her teenage daughter who entered and took a deep breath.

"Tell me again why I agreed to marry your father in less then a week."

"I remember you saying something about starting the New Year off right."

Robin nodded and began to scribble some things down in a notebook as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it mom."

Robin nodded as Maddie came back a few moments later with Diane and Asher.

"When Ash said you and Patrick were planning to get married on New Years Day I just had to come and see if I could lend a hand."

"It's Eve actually and Diane could you..."

The older woman nodded and glared at her son who was kissing his girlfriend underneath a sprig of mistletoe leftover from the evening before.

"Asher Vincent Giambetti."

Asher looked over at his mother.

"Chill mom can't I kiss my girlfriend."

"Well I am not saying no just that if you wish to engage in PDA well could you not do it in front of me."

Asher let out a small laugh as he shook his head.

"I was just about to take Maddie to the ice skating rink where Jake was meeting me."

"Just Jake."

"Well yea I mean Landon and Grace are still in Tennessee and everyone else seems to be gone for the holiday break."

Diane just rolled her eyes feeling sorry for her former client's son for subjecting himself to being third wheel.

"Well then you guys have fun."

The two teens nodded as they headed out.

Diane then sat on the couch and looked at Robin.

"So, how much of this wedding DO you have planned."

--

Back in Oakfield later that afternoon the Hornsby's were now at the Spinelli home as plans were being made for the trip back to Port Charles.

"Alright so it's settled," Lulu said, "I will take Kenzie back with me and John will stay here for a couple days until the rest of you guys get a flight."

"If we can get a flight," Spinelli mumbled under his breath as his wife glared at him.

"What do you mean if?"

"All I'm saying is that it's the holidays and."

"And I don't care if we are all on scattered flights we have to be there for Robin and Patrick."

Spinelli nodded as his wife gave him a kiss.

"Well then I better start getting packed up," Kenzie said.

"And Marty and I are going to head to the arcade or mall or something, leave you adults alone."

The adults smiled as Gracie along with Kenzie ran up to Kenzie's room and the boys headed out leaving the six adults alone to talk.

"Am I the only one that thinks it's kind of poetic that your daughter and your son became a couple," Georgie said looking at her sister and then to Lulu.

"I wouldn't think anything would be weird coming from someone who came back from the dead," Johnny said, "however it's a blessing in disguise because back when you were living I hardly got to know you all that well."

Georgie let out a laugh.

"Yea I know, the only thing I really know about you was that your psycho father wrecked havoc at the Black and White Ball."

"God that was ages ago," Spinelli said, "remember that night Maximista."

Maxie laughed.

"The horror of it is still seared in my memory."

"Change of subject," Dillon said, "now...especially since I wasn't around for the ball and all."

The others nodded.

"But seriously Maxie I still really want to hear how you and Spinelli got together."

Maxie let out a sigh.

"Haven't we already gone through with this?"

Georgie nodded.

"That he helped you find the text message killer and somehow you fell in love in the process."

"Well he became my best friend first and well I can't pinpoint exactly when I fell in love with you."

Spinelli smiled.

"What Mian."

"I can pin point the exact time I fell for my Maximista."

"You can."

He nodded.

"Remember when we went on the stakeout and you kissed me to cause a diversion."

Maxie nodded.

"Seriously."

"I'm pathetic."

"No your not...anyway you should of said something sooner."

"Why, would you of reciprocated the Jackal's feelings."

"Probably not."

He nodded knowing she would say that.

--

The day soon ended and the next one dawned as Lulu, Grace, Landon and Kenzie headed back to Port Charles while Spinelli tried to book a flight for the rest of the families.

"Knock knock," Kenzie said as she stood on the Drake family's doorstep.

"Oh my god Kenz," Maddie said throwing her are around her friend, "what are you doing here."

"Uncle John let me have his ticket so that I could help with the wedding."

"That was generous of him, so...did you like your little surprise."

"Landon."

Maddie nodded.

"You bet I did, especially the part where he told me how he felt."

"And..."

"And congratulate me...I have a boyfriend though I have no idea how the whole long distance thing will work out."

"You're a Spinelli so I'm sure you can think of ways to keep the spark in the relationship glowing throughout cyberspace."

Kenzie let out a little chuckle. Maddie was defiantly correct on that one.

It was in that moment that Robin and Diane entered the room along with Robin's future sister in law Nadine Hunter.

"Mackenzie wow look at you all grown up."

She smiled at Diane as she looked at the other two women.

"So, is there anything you wish for me to do?"

Robin smiled.

"Well you can fill in for Maid of Honor until your mother gets here."

Kenzie smiled.

"You want my mom to be your maid of honor, how sweet...what about Georgie though."

"Georgie," Nadine said, "Georgie has been dead for..."

Robin looked at Nadine and shook her head.

"I knew I forgot to tell you something, turns out that Georgie was really alive all this time."

"You can't be serious," Diane said.

Robin nodded.

"It's a long story and I'm sure she'll be glad to tell it to you when she arrives later in the week."

The women nodded as they began to chat about wedding plans once more.

--

Some more time seemed to blur by after this but not too much as the wedding was just barely 48 hours away and there was still a lot to be done to get ready. Robin was now at the airport waiting for the plane to land as Spinelli managed to get all six of them on the same flight.

"Oh my god," Robin said as the passengers exited the flight.

"Robin," Georgie said squealing as she ran into her older cousin's arms.

"Georgie oh my god."

They stood for a few moments taking each other and the shock in before Georgie took a step back.

"Robin you remember Dillon right."

Robin smiled at the older spiky haired male. He looked practically the same as he did back when he was last seen at Georgie's 'funeral' except he was a few inches taller and had a small amount of stubble on his chin.

"It's amazing that the two of you found each other again."

"I know, when I ran into her while she was undercover I knew it was fate that brought us back to each other."

Robin smiled.

"And Robin there is someone else I want you to meet."

She looked over to the young boy standing next to Dillon and smiled.

"Is this your son?"

Georgie nodded.

"Robin this is Marty...Marty this is my cousin Robin."

Robin smiled and shook the young man's hand as Spinelli looked over at the older woman.

"Robin I hope my baby didn't cause any trouble."

"None at all Kenzie was a little angle."

Maxie smiled.

"That's good, now about the wedding we have so much to do and so little time to do it in, come on Georgie..."

Georgie followed her sister and cousin who were gabbing about the wedding while the men

Went to collect the luggage.

The next 48 hours would be crunch time as the wedding was getting planed and Georgie would be reunited with all who thought had lost her forever.

--

**TBC**

**Alright so it took forever to update this and I still don't feel that justice was done. I plan to end on an even 30 chapters with the wedding in the next one and the epilogue to follow. A special thanks to a few people (you know who you are) who have encouraged me to finish this.**


	29. This isn't Ever AfterYet

**Our Time Now**

_God it seems like ages since my last update but thanks to all for sticking with me. I know that as of late it's more an ensemble fic but I hope you all love. Standard disclaimers still here. I defiantly want to give continuous thanks to Julie and Tammy as without the two of you this fic would have been dead and buried months ago...._

_

* * *

_

Time seemed to fly by was the hustle and bustle of wedding planning mixed with Georgie reuniting with everyone from her past took over their lives. Now the day of the wedding while the adults were getting final preparations over at the church done Kenzie was sitting in the garden letting the cool winter air blow on her face.

"Smile," Landon said approaching with a camera causing her heart to flutter.

Kenzie stood up and struck a pose at the camera as Landon snapped a photo.

"So why are you out here, shouldn't you be on wedding duty."

"Robin's got mom and Georgie and Maddie, not to mention Nadine and a slew of other friends and family so I thought..."

Landon just looked at her.

"I thought that I could take me time and reflect on the past year."

"Well if you want some me time then."

Kenzie pulled at his collar and leaned in for a kiss.

"Or we could make out."

Kenzie smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"We need to savor every moment of PDA we have as we leave for Oakfield again the day after tomorrow."

Landon looked at her with saddened eyes.

"That soon."

Kenzie nodded.

"Yea, dad got a great Christmas present from the Oakfield school board, a full time teaching gig at Oakfield Jr High."

"Good for him, not too much for us."

"Tell me about it."

They gave each other an Eskimo kiss as the sound of footsteps approached and Maddie and Asher came into view.

"I didn't know that the church garden was the new make out point," Asher said.

"Your funny Ash," Kenzie said looking at the young man she had only just seen again after time apart, "anyway Maddie why aren't you with your mom."

"The bride to be wanted adult time."

Kenzie nodded. Knowing about this very well.

"And Marty," Landon asked.

"I think he's looking for film though why my parents want to make such a big deal is beyond me."

Kenzie rolled her eyes.

"You seemed so enthusiastic about the wedding before Maddie."

The young girl shrugged.

"I guess it's time for you to know the truth as I'm sure it'll come out in a toast or something."

"What are you the evil twin or something," Landon said trying not to laugh.

"No, actually this isn't my parent's first wedding."

The trio looked over at her in shock.

"Really," Kenzie asked, "because I thought they were just too stubborn..."

Maddie laughed.

"Actually my mom's water broke and well...."

Asher ran his hand through his hair.

"They thought it was some cosmic karmatic reason to live in sin."

Maddie smiled.

"Exactly."

"So then why now....."

--

"Why now," Georgie asked as she listened to Robin tell them of the fall of 2008 when she almost married Patrick the first time.

Robin's lips curled into a huge grin.

"It was just time....I mean we've lived together so long we thought why not make it legal."

Maxie rolled her eyes.

"Alright so we've been together for what Eighteen years and we haven't killed each other yet so we must be doing something right."

Her cousins and Nadine who were in the room laughed.

"Anyway I hate to break this up," Maxie said, "but I want this wedding to go off without a hitch so...could someone get the girls."

Nadine raised her hand.

"I'll get them."

Robin smiled thanking her soon to be sister in law before speaking.

"So how is Ray?"

"Good....god I can't believe I'm a grandmother now."

"So wait she kept the baby," Maxie asked.

Nadine let in a deep breath.

"Well actually little Gavin Corinthos is being raised by his father on the 'island' while Raylene gets her GED and gets her life back on track."

Silence.

"I blame myself for this...well myself and Matt. I mean if we weren't always helping others we would have seen our daughter was troubled and..."

She looked over at the trio and took a deep breath.

"Rambling, anyway I'll go get the girls."

Robin nodded as Nadine left.

--

Marty was now standing with the two couples in the garden.

"So, fifth wheel anyone."

Kenzie looked over at her cousin and threw one arm around her.

"Who said you were a fifth wheel."

"Well...um when their are two couples and you are standing alone well do the math."

Kenzie now grinned before Landon said.

"We could always call Gracie."

Marty shook his head. He had his fill of the pint sized power house and really wasn't in the mood.

"Please tell me she isn't invited."

"Are you kidding," Maddie said, "the Spencer's and the Scorpios are like this."

She held out her hand where her fingers were now crossed.

"Fine I'll give her a dance."

The others laughed as Nadine headed over.

Maddie smiled.

"Hey Aunt Nadine, does mom need us."

Nadine smiled as she nodded.

Maddie looked over at Ash who nodded.

"I'll see you later."

Maddie nodded as she watched Kenzie and Landon engulfed in a passionate kiss. As the young lovers pulled back Nadine smiled and led the ladies to where their mothers were.

"So," Marty said when the girls were gone, "does this Aunt Nadine have a daughter."

Landon and Ash looked at each other and smirked.

"Funny you should mention a daughter...."

--

The door opened and Nadine entered with the two teens. Maxie instantly looked at them and rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing not in your dresses yet?"

"Relax mom," Kenzie said, "we were out in the garden and we didn't want to get them all wet with Snow so..."

Pulling down the garment bag Kenzie looked at the deep violet dresses that her mother managed to design for the four bridesmaids in record time.

"If they look half as amazing as on us as they look on Georgie and Nadine you've done great."

"Thanks Maddie now go you two."

They nodded and quickly went to change.

--

Meanwhile Dillon, Spinelli and Matt were standing in a room with the groom.

"Typical dad isn't here," Matt said, "did he at least send a card like he did when Nadine and I got hitched."

Patrick nodded.

"He did, it pretty much asked me why I was messing up a good thing."

Matt just shook his head.

Dillon was still trying to get over what all had changed; Patrick had a younger brother who was already a grandfather in his early forties it was mind boggling.

"So," Spinelli said, "it's not to late to head to Jake's and have one last blast."

"You want me to have a bachelor party Spinelli."

The youngest of the men shrugged.

"Well I just thought that you're the last of us bachelors well unless you count our sons."

"Our sons," Dillon said, 'I'm the only one of us here with a....unless you and Maxie."

Spinelli smiled.

"Wishful thoughts I guess, I mean Maxie and Kenzie are my world and all but it's far to much estrogen and sometimes I don't know I guess I long for John and Landon living a block away...that was until..."

Dillon nodded knowing what the man was rambling about as the boys stood in the doorway.

"Speaking of sons," Dillon said.

--

Maddie and Kenzie came back in now fully dressed as Robin looked around at the women surrounding her, her family. She wished her mother could be there to see her little girl get married for real this time but she was busy saving the world even in her older age.

"Ok," Georgie said, "first something old."

Robin held out her wrist reveling a silver bracelet.

"Now wouldn't that also be borrowed since it was mine?"

"Well when you...."

"True."

Georgie let out a laugh.

"Something new would be your lovely Maxie Jones Original gown."

Robin nodded.

"Borrowed," Nadine said holding out a box, "the earrings you gave me on my wedding day to Matt."

"Thank you."

"And Blue," The teens said holding out a blue garter.

There was a knock on the door as Mac peeked his head in.

"Are we ready this time?"

"Yes," the girls said as it was signaled for the ceremony to begin.

--

Unlike the last time the wedding ceremony went on rather smoothly. Mac walked Robin down the aisle and she actually had a full bridal party despite the fact the time to plan the wedding was even shorter then the last time.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Robin and Patrick leaned into a kiss and the crowd cheered.

--

Soon everyone made their way into the reception hall where the bride and groom were received by all their well wishers before taking their first dance as husband and wife.

Soon time had come for all other couples to join them and Spinelli looked over at Maxie.

"Would you have this dance?"

She smiled gently placing her hand on the miniscule bump of her belly.

"I'd love to."

Standing up she took his hand and headed on the dance floor closing her eyes and thinking about her own wedding to Spinelli which remained to that day as being one of the happiest days of her life.

Across the room everyone else was enjoying the festivities, everyone that was except for Kenzie.

The young blonde sat in the lobby of the hall with tears dripping down her eyes.

"Careful or your mascara would run."

"I used waterproof just for the occasion," she replied looking into her boyfriends eyes.

"You do know the wedding is over though I don't think those are happy tears."

"They aren't...its well I can't believe I'll be leaving you real soon."

"I know the feeling, I'll miss you and I just checked and our Spring Breaks are like two weeks apart."

Kenzie sighed nodding.

"Which sucks, and besides statistically long distances relationships are doomed to fail so why don't we...."

"Don't say go back to being friends because fate wants us to work."

Kenzie nodded.

"I mean after all the Spring Brake thing...well it just means that I go to Oakfield for the week and you go back here to good old Port Chuck for a week. We hang out after school and..."

Kenzie smiled leaning in to kiss him.

Running his hands though her blonde hair he wiped her last tear from her cheek.

"See, no more crying."

"Nope no more crying, now care to cut a rug Zacchara."

"I thought you'd never ask."

Taking his hand as they made their ways back into the hall Kenzie scanned the guests to catch site of her family and friends and couldn't help but smile at seeing them all happy together.

This defiantly was not the end of anything but just another in a long line of new adventures she couldn't wait to embark on.

--

**The End**

_Ok so I WAS planning on ending this with an even thirty chapters with the epilogue being about Damian James's birth and/or first Christmas however I decided to end it here. HOWEVER it's not to say that like closer to December perhaps I quite possibly may dip into this 'verse' again for a mini piece cause if the muse talks anything is possible. Besides Julie and Tammy I want to give hugs to Sara and all the other reviewers over at and Soap Fan Fiction and wherever else this has gotten cross posted to thought the course of writing this._


End file.
